The Pen
by Mistel
Summary: After another fight with Mamoru, Usagi gets a brilliant idea of how to use the Luna Pen next... Motoki has no idea whats headed for him, and Usagi has no idea the chaos that will insue.
1. I'll Show You Older!

_**AN:**_ No changes have actually been made to this fanfiction. I'm just going through and cleaning up the author's notes, I found them to no longer be necessary._  
_

_The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender._

_Emil Ludwig_

**Crown Arcade ~ 3:45 PM ~ Wednesday**

The tinkling sound of the bell on the doors signified the entrance of yet another person. Mamoru sighed to himself. Wondering why he returned to this bustling venue for the adolescence day after day, Mamoru took a sip of coffee before glancing over his shoulder to see whom had entered now. '_Her. Again. Damn._' He hadn't really needed to look over his shoulder to know who had entered the arcade because he'd felt the familiar surge of... something that he could not put a name to... as she entered. Like he always felt when she was near. He knew if he were entirely honest with himself that there were two reasons he came to the arcade everyday, neither one being the coffee. In fact both his reasons had something in common. They were both naturally blond- and in Japan that was saying something.

Reason number one, on a very long list of 'Why Does Mamoru...' tripped to a halt next to him, before clambering onto the stool beside him. "Ya know, Odango, you should really try wearing caution tape. As much as you trip down the street, it would be fair to give the pedestrians a warning that you're such an accident zone."

Immediately her face turned beet red. Mamoru smirked at his success. She was such a little hellion when she was arguing with him. If he was even more honest with himself, he'd admit that he enjoyed their arguments so much because it was one thing she never seemed to do with anyone else, at least not quite like she did with him. "Ugh! Shut it, Baka! I'm in too good a mood to let you ruin this day. I'm going to have Motoki-san bring me one of his delicious chocolate strawberry milkshakes, which are the most scrumptious thing in the world. And then I'm going to give him this declaration of love!" She held a worn and crinkled envelope up in her hand. Mamoru noted with disdain the little bunny careful carefully drawn and then surrounded by a heart.

His smirk became bitter. He listened to her rattle on about her future with Motoki and how they would have a million and a half kids and he would make her delicious food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He had to cut her off. "Ha. You really think he likes you? Come on. You're a kid. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you're special to him. Just like _Unazuki_." He stressed the last word, smiling triumphantly because he knew he'd hit a nerve as her rambling came to an abrupt halt.

She turned to look at him for the first time. Red faced anger gone. Tears brimming in her gentle blue orbs. "But, but, he-"

"He what? Has been waiting for this all along? Face it Odango, you're nothing but a kid to him. He's nineteen years old, and you're fourteen."

She set her chin with some resolve. "I'll be fifteen in three months."

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, that'll make all the difference. Especially in six months when Motoki turns twenty. Face it. You're too young to be anything more than a kid sister to him!"

"I- I- I-!" Something snapped in her. Her face took on a mischievous glint. As a dark look entered her eyes, Mamoru became afraid to see her next actions. "Older! I'll show you older!"

She leapt from her stool and went charging off toward the restroom. Mamoru was confused for a moment before yelling, "Odango, I didn't mean you should go stuff your bra!"

The arcade became instantly quiet, those who hadn't been paying attention to them before were avidly listening now. "Ugh!" She reached to the nearest table and grabbed a young boy's sundae. Mamoru was impressed when the ten year old brunette opened his mouth to protest, but one look at the wicked glint in Usagi's eyes kept him quiet.

"Odango what are-" Mamoru jumped to the side as the sundae dish went crashing into the wall behind the counter.

"Baka!" The door to the bathroom slammed closed before her final word finished echoing around the arcade.

Mamoru was stunned for a moment before turning to Motoki, "I'm surprised she has such good aim."

"You're paying for that."

"What the hell, Motoki? She threw it!"

"You started it."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did. You always start it. And don't try that 'Usagi came in' as another she started it argument."

"Some best friend you are."

"Yeah, some best friend who gives you free coffee everyday. Now, you can pay for the dish or you can start paying for coffee." Mamoru sighed in resignation. "Good. And why you're at it, you're buying that kid a new sundae." Mamoru opened his mouth in protest but Motoki's glare silenced him as he handed over the money. "Now why did she run off to the bathroom?"

**In the Bathroom**

Usagi opened the last of the stalls, triple checking that no one else was in the room, before rushing to the main entrance and locking it shut. Luna would kill her if she were to find out what Usagi was planning next. No reason to compound the trouble with something as silly and avoidable as a witness.

She stepped into the middle stall, and locked the door to be extra safe. She opened her subspace pocket, placed her book bag in, and pulled out the glittery pink pen with a large ruby on top. Casting a one final nervous glance around, she thrust the pen into the air, "Luna pen make me older so I can get a date with my future husband!"

She felt the familiar wash of magic run over her skin and flow into every pour. She had a strange sensation as her skin and muscles tightened and stretched, making her limbs longer and firmer, her breasts fuller, her hips wider. She felt her locks twist and grow, and reform her style. There was burning sensation in the middle of her forehead, as she felt the baby cheeks slim, and her lips become fuller.

Released from the magic, she took a moment to catch her breath. She noted with some glee that she was wearing a short red cocktail dress, with matching high heel red sandals and a small silver clutch purse in her left hand while the the Luna Pen remained in her right. She twirled for a moment feeling the way it flowed, and thats when she noticed her hair and screamed.

Almost instantly there was a knocking on the door as it rattled to be opened. "Usagi-chan are you alright?"

Usagi could hear the concern in his voice, and wondered if Mamoru's earlier statements were true, or if perhaps Motoki was concerned because he liked her. She thought for a moment about the way he ruffled her hair or gave her snacks to keep her from crying. '_No. I don't think I've been to rash. Motoki-san is gonna be mine!_' "Usagi-chan is everything ok?"

"Yes, Motoki-san." She gasped and a hand flew to cover her mouth. '_Oh my goodness! I sound so old! I sound like Mama! Gray hair and this voice? The Luna Pen better have not made me like ninety.'_

"Uh, Miss? Is Usagi-chan alright?"

Usagi panicked for a moment, '_Miss? Did I miss a witness?'_ She waited for the response, before she realized she even sounded different to Motoki! _'This is gonna rock! I am gonna have the best date ever! Aw shoot! But Usagi has to get out of here without the entire arcade having seen her leave...' _And then the brilliant thought came to her. "She's fine, Motoki-san. She just left through the window. I'm sure I heard a muffled, 'I'm ok', from her. I'm almost finished in here, I'll make sure to unlock the door on my way out."

"Um, ok. If you're sure she's alright."

Taking a deep breath, she decided to see the damage before simply undoing the rest. After all, the Luna Pen had never failed her before, and the dress was just so cute...

She unlocked the stall and made her way to the full length mirror on the back of the main door. She looked up and gasped at the woman before her. She brought a delicate hand to cover her slackened jaw, and was almost startled when the delicate gray haired woman in the mirror did the same. She twirled for the mirror, trying her best to get a full view of the adult she would become. "Gosh! I'm pretty! But this gray hair- I bet that's Mamoru-baka's fault! Only he could make me go gray so young!"

Being extra careful, cautious and slow, not to trip in the heels, she unlocked the door, took a deep breath, and stepped out into the arcade.

**Back At the Counter**

" I refuse to take responsibility for Odango cause she was stupid enough to climb out a window. Further more-" He looked up from his cup of coffee and noticed Motoki's attention being drawn toward the bathroom doors once more. "Are you even-" Mamoru stopped as his gaze landed on the object of Motoki's attention. He felt a peculiarly familiar twinge of... something... but he pushed it aside and his mind ran rampant. '_It's her. How did I miss her coming in?_' He gulped nervously as the creature from his dreams slowly glided towards him. '_It's her._' Mamoru stood from his stool, walking confidently to her, he stopped in front of her, smiling nervously, desperate to find a way to prove this was creature was finally more than a dream. " It's you." And before she could answer, he wrapped his arms around her and swooped down to kiss her fully on the lips, his left hand gently cupping her cheek in a soft caress, while his right arm kept a firm hold on her delicate waste keeping her locked in place.

Usagi was stunned. She had been ready to retort, "Of course its me, Baka." But before she could respond, before she could remember she wasn't quite herself, he'd kissed her. Mamoru- baka was in fact still kissing her. Her brain caught up with the pitter of her heart as it was swarmed with a rush of warm delicious emotions. Pushing her heart and emotions aside, she listened, for probably the first time in her young life, to her brain and she smacked him on the arm with the silver purse in her left hand while her right still tightly clutched the Luna Pen. He seemed to take no notice, and she found her self gasping in surprise as his tongue flitted across her bottom lip. The gasp left her mouth open and Mamoru's heart jumped at the invitation for more, and his tongue slipped into a tango.

At that precise moment Usagi's brain vacated her body, her heart began to race, and her eyes slid closed. Usagi shifted her head to the left to allow Mamoru better access. She melted into his touch and found her right hand releasing something to run through his silky ebony locks, while something slipped from her left hand while it played with the muscles of his lower back keeping her as close as possible.


	2. Shattered

_Words and hearts should be handled with care for words when spoken and hearts when broken are the hardest things to repair. _

_Annoynomous_

The crowd in the arcade was silent as they stared at the normally stoic coffee drinker devouring the voluptuous silver specter.

The silence was broken as Motoki collected his jaw from the floor and cleared his throat. The couple paid him no mind. He tried again. After two more failed attempts, Motoki was contemplating a pitcher of ice water when an unsuspecting patron walked through the doors. As if the bells were some sort of alarm, Mamoru startled and jumped back from his victim. Upon pulling back, he thrust his hands deeply down in his trouser pockets where they could do no harm, but his mate began to waver dizzily and he immediately placed steadying hands on her shoulders. "I am so sorry, Princess. I don't know what came over me! I'm just so pleased to see you. I know I am first and foremost your protector, but I had always hoped-"

Waves of pleasure still clouded Usagi's mind as she struggled to make sense of the situation and the words spewing from The Baka's lips. "My protector?"

"Yes! Perhaps we should-"

"Protector? What the hell are you protecting me from?" The final waves of euphoria were clearing from Usagi's mind and she finally realized that THE Baka had stolen her first kiss. She was livid. "And if you're the one protecting me, who the hell is gonna protect me from you?"

"I-i-i-" He struggled to comprehend the displeasure on his dream princess's face. _Hasn't she been begging for me?_ "I'm sorry, I thought that-" He stopped at the look of shock the over took her face.

_I'm sorry? Baka has never said he's sorry. What is he- Oh shoot. _With the apology Usagi finally remembered she wasn't herself, hot angry tears began to pour down her face as she realized that not only her mortal enemy had stolen her first kiss, but he'd given it to this strange future self that wasn't really her. The thought made her head spin. "You're sorry? Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you are not- nor will you ever be- forgiven! You jerk! You creep! You baka!" Each name was punctuated with a tiny fist pounding him in the chest.

Mamoru barely felt the punches on his chest, still he felt them deeper as each strike from her fist and tear down her face pained his heart in an unfamiliar way. He dropped his hands back to his side, and slowly took a step away from her. A loud crunching noise filled the arcade and brought the pair's attention to a small pink pen lying on the ground. His silver haired princess fell to her knees and began to collect the pieces of the broken object. She spared a glance from her task to give him a glare. "You've ruined everything! First my chance at a date! Now my pen!" She looked back to the floor pulling more of the fractured pieces into her tiny hand. Mamoru didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing a panicked man can do- he ran.

Usagi sniffled as she gathered the last of the pieces. "Luna is so gonna kill me."

Motoki looked from the place that his friend had just occupied to the crying girl on the ground. "You didn't have to be so mean."

Usagi was shocked by the harsh sound in Motoki's voice. "Mean?"

"I've never even seen him give another girl the time of day. You could have been a little nicer!"

"Your friend mauls me and **I** could have been nicer?"

Motoki rolled his eyes, _I've seen her kind before. Drop dead gorgeous hussies with the world falling to its knees at their feet. I never thought Mamoru to be the type to fall for that. And now she's playing the victim? Whats she think she'll get from this?_ "Oh come on, its not like you didn't enjoy it! Besides, girls would line up around the block at the prospect of kissing a guy like that!"

"You know, I thought the world of you! I thought you were a great guy! But you're just another jerk! You might be even worse than THE Baka! So what if it looked like I enjoyed it? So what if other girls want him? **I** would not line up around the block for that! Ya know I came in here to try and get a date with you? Not to have my first kiss stolen by THE Baka! This day sucks." A firm pout on her ruby lips, the girl left a stunned Motoki at the counter as she stomped through his door.

Usagi mumbled to herself as she looked for a secluded alleyway. "Stupid Mamoru-baka. Ruins everything. My first kiss, then my pen, and finally my chance for a date with Motoki-san! And Motoki-san! What a creep! To think I was in love with him! The mockery of it all! At least I can put an end to all this nonsense." She looked around to make sure she was alone, before looking at the pieces of pen in her hand and shaking her head. She then grabbed her brooch off her necklace with the opposite hand and raised her fist in the air. "Moon prim power!" She smiled as the rush of power washed over her skin. She took a moment to enjoy the power surge as a gentle wind filled the alley and stirred her hair. Silver tendrils floated in front of her face. _Hmm. That's strange. Its never kept up part of the disguise during my transformation._ Usagi shrugged it off, as she placed her hand on her brooch and felt the power drain from her body. She sighed, glad her misfortunate adventure was at an end. She took a step and herd a strange click. _And come to think of it, it feels like I still have heels on._ She glanced to her feet and he delicate red sandals strapped upon them. She held her breath until the breeze blew through the alley again. A single strand of silver hair landed on her nose right in front of her eyes. Usagi screamed.


	3. The Sailing Club

_The only real mistake is the one from which we learn nothing._

_ John Powell _

A young raven haired priestess sat on the floor glaring at the clock on her wall. Her three human friends were being slightly more patient, the blue haired genius reading a book to pass the time while the brunette and the red ribboned blond played Go Fish. The feline companions in the room were just as divided as the humans, the small black cat choosing to glare at the clock with the priestess while her white furred companion slept soundly in a ray of sunlight. "Look Mako-chan, I don't care if you think she had a detention! She is not taking this seriously, if she's not going to take this sai-" Rei was cut off as Ami's hand slipped over her mouth. The raven haired priestess began to glare at the blue haired genius until she heard what had caused her friend to interrupt her rant, and the white haired feline yawned as he raised to a sitting position. The rest of the actions in the room froze.

"Look Yuichiro-kun, I know you mean well, but we both know that Rei-chan is going to yell at you for interrupting her meeting and I'm telling you she's expecting me."

The three friends and two cats sitting looked to her when they heard the delicate soprano voice in the hallway and the raven haired girl could only shake her head and shrug her shoulder's just as puzzled as they. The group of six all turned their attention to the door waiting to hear more from the expected stranger, instead they heard Yuichirosigh, "I understand whatch'yer tellin me, Lady. But I've never seen you around here before, I mean I know I'm kinda new, but Rei can be really picky about who comes back here and when. So I'd rather check with her and get yelled at then, risk the beating that would come if I'd just let you back here with out checking. Besides, we're here." The door slide open and Yuichiro gulped at the glare Rei gave him, not fully realizing it was for his previous comment. He stuttered under the gaze, "Ugh- Rei-san, there's uh, this chick here."

The girls gave the woman a puzzled look as the stranger stepped around him while the cats gasped. The silver haired girl gave the priestess a strange look. "Rei-chan, tell him you're expecting me. I'm Usagi-chan's cousin."

Rei gave the woman a puzzling look. "I don't kn-"

The girl's look became stranger as she opened her eyes wider in some strange signal. "This has to do with that extra curricular sailing club, AND why Usagi-chan is late."

Rei eyed the girl with confusion. "Yes. I was expecting her, Yuichiro-chan. Thanks for showing her the way. I'll call you if we should need anything else."

The temple hand eyed the room, but didn't say anything as he turned and left without having to face the fiery girl's wrath.

After the young man's departure, the silver haired beauty slowly slid the paper screen closed and sat gracefully in Usagi's seat. The room remained tense and quiet until Rei broke the silence. "What's this all about? Who are you?"

Usagi chuckled nervously while her left hand came up to scratch the back of her head. "Well, that's a funny story, Rei-chan. You'll never guess-"

The priestess immediately recognized the nervous habit. "Usagi-chan!"

The woman grimaced, while every jaw in the room dropped. "Ok, so maybe you would guess."

The girl's ex twin smiled, "Nice work, girl! You look damn good. Older even! How did you pull this look off!"

"It's a long story-"

The black cat glared, "You used the Luna Pen."

The girl turned woman, dropped her head to her chest. "That Luna just made very short."

The brunette placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "Why didn't you change back before you got here, Usa-chan?"

Stranger-friend cast a nervous look to the group, "Well Mako-chan, its a complicated situation."

The blue haired girl gasped and her book fell to the floor unnoticed as she placed both hands over her mouth while stating, "You broke the Luna Pen!"

Her gaze returned to her lap and she began to pull something form her purse. "That Ami just made very simple." She placed her handkerchief on the table, unfolding it to show the shattered pieces of the ruby and the broken bits of the pen.

The blond placed a gentle hand on her friends right shoulder, opposite the brunette's hand, offering her more comfort in the onslaught of the questioning at hand. "Why don't you tell us what happened Usagi-chan?"

The young woman sighed. "_Mamoru-baka_."

Makoto shook her head, and smiled gently at her friend. "That was a good start Usa-chan, but how bout you elaborate a little for us."

Usagi took a deep breath, and closed her eyes pooling all her strength. "I went to the arcade today to give Motoki a deceleration of my love. I've been working really hard on it for a while and I just got it perfect, cept when I got there _Mamoru-baka _was at the counter and he saw my note and he said Motoki only saw me as a kid sister like Unazkyi-chan. Well, we argued like we always do, and he- Well he made me angry so I got the idea to use the pen and I rushed to the bathroom."

Luna eyes grew wide, "You changed in the bathroom? With witnesses? How did they think Usagi got out?"

Usagi shook her head vehemently. "No! I swear I triple checked to make sure I was alone and then I locked the door and locked myself in a stall. Motoki came to check, but I told him I'd climbed out the window. Anyways, I came out of the bathroom and then..." Her voice dropped to a whisper.

Minako leaned in, "What was that, Usa? We can't hear you."

She growled. "I said, MAMORU-BAKA CAME UP AND KISSED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUTTA ME!"

Rei gasped and glared at her friend. "You kissed Mamoru-san?"

"No, Rei- He!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. If you're gonna back stab me like that fess up, don't waste my time with excuses."

Tears entered Usagi's eyes, "Rei-chan-" The priestess turned her head, refusing to acknowledge her plea. She turned a guilty look to the rest of her friends. "Anyway, while he was kissing me I dropped the pen and THE Baka stepped on it."

"Usagi-chan none of this was very smart, but why didn't you at least think to try your transformation?"

A tear slipped from her eye. "I did try it."

The black cat glared menacingly at her charge, "Usagi-chan how could you be so irresponsible? This is all your own doing. You were completely careless. This is not a game. I have had my doubts about your being the leader before, but this confirms everything! You have jeopardized-"

"I know!" The girl kept her head bowed as she snapped.

The black cat glared, "Excuse me?"

The silver haired girl looked the cat in the eye as tears steadily trailed down her face. "I said, I know, Luna. But here is something you seem to have forgotten- I'm fourteen years old. We're all only fourteen years old, and you've placed the weight of the world on our shoulder's. You expect us to put everything else in our life second while still maintaining the appearance of being average and normal. You always yell at me for doing poorly in school, but did you ever stop to think there was a reason I've been doing poorly? I'm always tired I can barely stay awake in class because of the late battles! Even worse, I've lost friends. Molly has been my friend since preschool and I had to just forget her! Last week my mother called me a disappointment! In my short years of life I have never disappointed her until I became the soldier of Love and Justice! All I do is act responsible because you said I was destined to be Sailor Moon! So I'm sorry if you don't feel I should be leader, or if you suddenly think you picked the wrong person to be Sailor Moon! I'm sorry if I let you down! I'm sorry for once I thought being the heroine could be fun!" She stood and turned toward the door. "I know I screwed up. I know thats all I ever manage to do, as you kindly and continually keep reminding me. But- Dammit! I'm fourteen, I'm supposed to screw up and be able to learn from my mistakes." She slid open the door and quietly stepped out.

The room remained silent as everyone processed the young woman's words. The black feline was the first to recover from the shock. "Well I-"

"Give it a rest, Luna." Minako was the next to recover.

The white haired cat gave his charge a knowing look, "Minako-chan."

The blond shook her head. "No, Artemis. Usa-chan is right. When it comes down to the screws and bolts of things we're just young girls! We should be worrying about grades, boys, or what shoes best match our new outfit!" She closed her eyes and took a moment to calm down. "I understand you're worried about her, Luna, but you never lay off, you never give her a break. The girl outside is lost, confused and worried. She screwed up. She knows it. So why don't you let the consequences of this be the lecture." The cat made no motion to argue, so the blond continued. "Good. Now," She first looked the cat and then the priestess in the eye, "I don't want to hear anything that's not positive or helpful." She gave them a moment to argue, but the two individuals kept their eyes averted. "Now lets address the problems at foot." She turned to the brunette across from her. "First things first, Mako, why don't you go outside and give Usagi a shoulder to cry on?" The tall girl stood up and quickly left the room. The blond turned her attention to the blue haired girl. "Ami, we need you to start working on the main problem."

"Which problem is that?" The blue haired girl spoke softly.

For the first time since she had started speaking, the blond seemed lost for words. "I'm not really sure. There are a lot of problems. Maybe we could try making a list of the different questions and from there decide where to begin."

The genius looked startled as she reached for mini computer. "Thats a really good idea, Mina-chan. Hmm. What are the consequences of shattering the disguise implement? And is the seemingly permanent transformation a direct result?"

Minako nodded with a confused look, "Uh sure. Hmm... How long will it last?" Ami grinned, but continued to type.

Ami nodded. "Will there be any side effects to her sustaining the appearance?"

"Mama will worry. I can't go home, my family won't know me." A quiet voice spoke from next to the door way. All the heads in to room turned to the pair in the doorway. The brunette's left arm was around her friends waist seemingly the only thing keeping her on her feet. "What will we tell my family about where I am or what's happened to me?"

Minako stood up and rushed to the silver haired woman. "Oh, Usa-chan." Usagi allowed herself to be held as tears continued down her cheeks. "It's ok, Sweetie. We'll figure things out. How bout you and I make some tea? I think we could all use something to drink. I bet a fresh pot of tea will help us all think a little better." Minako took the weight of the girl from the brunette and led her from the room once more they heard her parting words, "Don't worry Ami will get this all figured out, she always does."

Makoto quickly found her seat again. "She wanted to come back in. She wanted to try and help, but hearing you guys-" Makoto shook her head. "Its weird, the tears started again, but she never wailed. Something is happening to our girl."

Ami nodded. "I think the best place to start is with scans. I need to gather as much data as possible. From everything I already know about our powers, and the information my computer already has, I'm startled that the transformation didn't fade when the pen first broke. I think that must be the key, but data is the key to solving this." She began typing and silence once again reigned over the room. The room remained quiet when Minako and Usagi re-entered ten minutes later. Usagi served the tea, keeping quiet, her tears all dried, her gaze searching for anything in the room that wasn't the gaze of anyone of her friends. After she set the pot down, Ami looked to Usagi, "I need you to transform for me." Usagi gave a slight nod as she set down her tea cup and gracefully rose from the floor. The small whisper of the silver haired heroine's transformation phrase was the only noise to fill the room as the tiny computer whizzed and processed the magical happenings.

The small blue computer fell to the floor along with every jaw as the light from the transformation cleared. The silver haired girl looked at herself over and released a startled gasped.

She had first looked to her hands to find no gloves. Next she noticed her feet- her boots had been replaced with white high heels, a small feathery wing on the outside edge of each stylish heel. She looked to her bodice next and found a short white one piece dress. The only color she could see was on the front panel of the dress- there were stripes in indigo, violet, pink, red, yellow, green, blue, and indigo a strip of white separating the color patterns. At the top of the panel separating it from the rest of the dress was a clear orb containing a star, backed by a feathery set of wings. She noticed a matching orb and set of wings filling the spot that traditionally held her broach. She took a startled step back and felt a tug, she turned her head a noticed a white billowing cape.

A strangled scream escaped her throat. "This is not my fuku!"


	4. Last Resorts

_It is one of the severest tests of friendship to tell your friend his faults. So to love a man that you cannot bear to see a stain upon him, and to speak painful truth through loving words, that is friendship._

_Henry Ward Beecher_

Makoto tucked her coat around the young woman sleeping next to her. Usagi had burst into another round of tears after seeing the latest effects her impulsive actions had lead to. Amongst the subdued- at least for the Usagi they knew- hysterics, she informed them that she had distinctly remembered her gloves when she had transformed earlier in the day. Makoto looked to the rest of the room with a worried frown. "Have you found anything Ami?"

The bluenette shook her head. "I can find no record of whatever senshi it is that she turned into. I can find no reasons why the disguise will not dissipate. The only thing my scans are showing is that she is older."

Minako rolled her eyes, and flipped open Usagi's new clutch out of curiosity and boredom. "Duh. We knew that from looking at her."

Ami shook her head. "No, it isn't just the appearance. Comparing my scans from today with previous scans of Usagi I can see that her brain is functioning on a more stable cognitive level." The others looked to her with a blank look. She raised her hand to her right ear and her visor disappeared. "What my computer is telling me is that Usagi is starting to think like an adult. So my hypothesis is that the sailor senshi that stood before us is a future form of Sailor Moon. Slowly everything about her is becoming older like she instructed the Luna Pen."

"But she seemed like herself when she came in." Minako offered.

Ami nodded, "It is strange. I can't tell why or when the brain patterns change, that is erratic at best. But what I can tell is that, at least for the moment while she's sleeping, she's dreaming like fourteen year old Usagi. Its emotional, chaotic, unfocused. However, earlier when she snapped at Luna something altered. Her brain waves seemed to reign in on the emotions, calm her center, and focus everything in a logical order. The same brain waves were dominating when she transformed for us."

Makoto nodded. "Ok, so what's this mean? Does it help us get Usa back to normal?"

Ami shook her head. "I'm not sure what it means. I'm hoping not to find out, because the only way to do that is to gather more information on Usa-chan in her current state. The only solution to Usa's current dilemma is for Luna and myself to try and repair the pen. I'm hoping if we can restabilize the magical field, it will force the prior rules of use to begin to apply once more. Which leads us to our next problem. This is going to take some time to fix. Usagi-chan was right earlier. Her family won't recognize her. We need a place for her to stay, an identity for her to assume, and an excuse that her family will believe."

Minako placed a long thin silver wallet on the table. "Identity is taken care of. She's got a driver's license in there. Says she's Serenity Lua, age twenty from Kyoto."

Ami reached forward and began to look through the wallet. "Hmm, it seems the pen was rather precise with the details. There's a little cash in here, but not much else. No credit cards or anything. But the license at least gives some documentation to go with her face. Also, it gives us an adult identity to work with, so we don't have to worry about the authorities needing to contact a guardian should the situation arise."

Luna nodded. "I can take of the family. I can use the Luna Mind Meld."

Makoto raised an eyebrow, "The what?"

"The Luna Mind Meld. Its a type of hypnosis. I'll meld her whole family into believing she's gone to visit her Aunt Serenity in Kyoto."

Minako gave Luna a shocked look, "Usagi has an Aunt Serenity in Kyoto? Talk about coincidence!"

Luna sighed. "No, Minako-chan. She does not have an Aunt Serenity. That will be part of the meld. Obviously the identity is there, so I'm going to use that information to give her an alibi, that can't call or stop in from out of town and ruin things."

Ami nodded her approval, "Good. See if you can work it in that when her mother calls the school, homework should be sent home with me. Now where can she stay? Mother would never let an adult stay at the apartment with us. And I'd never know where to begin with an explanation."

Minako nodded, "Same trouble here."

Makoto looked sadly to the group, "I can't. My landlord is already looking for an excuse to kick me out after I turned him down for a date. If he thought I was trying to sneak a roomie past him, I'd be out in a minute."

All eyes turned to Rei. She glowered and spoke for the first time since her final words to her former best friend, "What? She can't stay here! Grandpa would get suspicious if I decided to share my room with an adult just like your parents would! And Yuichiro is using the extra room that's reserved for the additional worker. There isn't any room left here!"

Minako nodded. "Then that only leaves one place. She'll have to crash with Mamoru."

Rei burst in anger, "WHAT?"

Ami placed a calming hand on her shoulder, while Makoto shushed her keeping a wary eye on the sleeping Usagi.

"You heard me." Rei opened her mouth to argue, but Minako raised her hand and cut off all protest. "Get over it. We all know Usagi. We know that she had no intentions of kissing Mamoru. She can barely stand the guy, not to mention it is completely beyond her to betray any of us like that. Now I know you're pissed at her, but once you get over your wounded ego you'll see the truth in my words and the huge mistake you're making by throwing away your friendship because some guy was more interested in kissing a stranger than dating you!"

Rei glared. "What makes you think he'll take her in anyway?"

Minako ignored the harsh tone and explained. "While we were making tea, Usagi gave me more details of what happened. She said he called her some pet name then said he was there to protect her. But before he could explain more she shoved him off, and he left with a wounded pride." She shrugged. "Its not a lot. Really its a long shot. But I'm hoping that whatever protection he was offering before will be extended, I mean really what other choice do we have? Besides Rei, you were always going on about how nice his penthouse apartment is. He's got to have a guest room there, right?"

"But- I-"

"No buts! Unless you can come up with another place to stash Usa-chan til we can get this sorted, it seems like the only viable option. He seems to know her, he wants to protect her, and maybe just maybe he'll be willing to help her."

Rei sighed. "Fine, but how are you going to explain this to him?"

**Starlight Apartments 6:00 PM **

The girls had been able to convince Mamoru's doorman that they were good friends from school. They had slipped past the desk clerk unnoticed. But standing in the elevator they had a dilemma. Mamoru lived in the penthouse, just like Rei had said. To ascend to his lofty domain, they either required a key, or his invitation. They had neither.

Minako picked up the phone and pressed Mamoru's number. She heard the phone pick up on the other end, "Mamoru?" The others waited with bated breathe. "Uh- Unazayki! Motoki's little sister, we've met! -I hope." The last part was mumbled under her breath. "Uh right, I'm coming down with a cold or something. Look, I need help with a project for, uh, school! Motoki was super busy at the arcade tonight and said you'd be able to help. Do ya mind?"

The elevator began its assent as Minako hung up the phone with a triumphant grin. "I can't believe he bought that."

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Neither can I!"

The three girls, one young woman, and a two cats hidden securely in a duffel bag stepped from the elevator into a pristine ivory colored hallway. There was fancy molding decorating the top edge off the hall way, and similar wider molding served as the base bored. Staring at the impressive black double doors, the girls were certain- as if the marble floors and counter tops in the lobby had not been convincing enough- that this place was exquisitely high-class.

Minako was pushed forward by the other two teens, their now adult friend hiding behind them. She raised her hand tentatively before lightly knocking on the door.

The door was immediately opened. "You're not Unazayki."

"You're observant!" Minako beamed.

"Minako-chan, how did you find this place and what are you girls doing here?"

"Rei-chan, of course. Though she refused to come on this errand with us. And we need your help." He raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. The blond reached back, behind her two friends and dragged forth Mamoru's own silver specter. "More accurately. She needs your help."

At the sight of his dream and a familiar pang of emotion Mamoru had lost the look of cool confidence that he always wore, and took on a face of shocked awe. "But- you- we- I- earlier-."

Minako giggled nervously. "Yeah, about that. We were wondering exactly how you know her?"

Mamoru stopped his stuttering immediately and raised any eyebrow still looking at his ghost. "You can't remember?"

Irritated eyes glared at him. "I remember just fine, Ba-"

Makoto placed a hand over her mouth, cutting off the girl's insult. "Excuse her. Look. We just wondered about your, uh, greeting earlier?"

Mamoru gave them a strange look, and spoke in a half truth. "She looks like a friend of mine. Someone important." He eyed the fuming hellion before him. She had the few trade mark features that his dream princess had allowed him to glimpse, but there was something beneath the surface. A spark in her eye, and he could tell this girl had something different and fire that his apparition lacked. "But looking closer, I can tell she's not that girl at all. Who is she?"

"Should have looked closer earlier, Baka."

Ami smiled nervously. "It's Usagi-chan." Mamoru's eyes bugged out, and before he could argue the bluenette continued. "Its her pen she's always using. We think it was bewitched by a youma. Earlier after your argument, she proceeded to the bathroom and wished herself older." He nodded skeptically waiting for her to continue. "Obviously, our course of action is contact the Sailor Senshi, which I myself have set about trying to accomplish. In the mean time she's unrecognizable to her family, so we've called her parents and convinced them that she's out of town visiting relatives. So all that's left is Usa-chan needs some place safe to stay with someone we can trust."

Mamoru nodded slowly and gave Ami a skeptical look. "Someone you can trust? And you thought of me?"

Minako beamed. "You've always been a gentleman with Rei-chan. And well, Usa-chan told me about your scene earlier, we were hoping that feeling of protection would extend to Usagi-chan."

"And why and how are you contacting the Senshi?"

"Well they are the most obvious sources of magic, mystery, and solutions to mayhem. And I've posted a coded message on several news sights, all in response to stories about their heroism."

He nodded at Ami, but the look on his face gave them his answer. "Well um-"

Minako held up her hand. "Before you answer, hear me out. We're hoping to try and fix this by the end of week. We can have Mako-chan make you food. Usa and I can help pick up the place." His look wavered at her desperation, so Minako added her final argument. "We have no place else to turn, I mean seriously, do you think Usagi-chan would have come here asking," Usagi elbowed Minako in the side. "Ugh, I mean – and let us ask for your help?"

He looked at the pouting mystery girl. '_Obviously not her day. And she is a friend of Motoki,' _he said to himself, while his heart whispered '_And it is Usagi,'_ in the back of his mind. He nodded. "Alright. None of that extra stuff is necessary. I've got a guest room she can use."

Mamoru stepped back from the door, to allow the girl entrance to his domain. She hesitated and her friends took the chance to give her a final hug. Minako the closest embraced her first, "Don't worry. I'm sure he won't bite."

Makoto was next, "And if he does I can always beat him up later." Mamoru rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

Ami was last she hugged Usagi, then handed over the girl's backpack(that she'd forced the silver haired woman to retrieve from her sub-space pocket when they were at the shinto temple, all the while demanding that Usagi do some homework while she was 'with her Aunt'), "Don't worry Usa-chan. We'll get this sorted, and you'll be back home before you know it." She turned her gaze towards Mamoru, "Is it ok if we stop by tomorrow night?" Mamoru nodded. "Good. Her mom should call the school and tell them of her absence, I'll pick up her home work and I can bring it by then."

Usagi stood in the doorway waiting, watching, until the pristine silver doors of the elevator closed taking away her friends and leaving her alone with the baka. Mamoru shifted nervously. "Look, Usa-chan, about earlier-"

Usagi held up her hand. "Please not now. I've had a rotten day. First the thing with you! And then Toki-chan proved to be a bigger jerk than you. And to top it all, Rei-chan hates me! All I want is to go home, cry on Momma's shoulder, drink a cup of cocoa and curl up under my favorite blue comforter with the bunnies and moons on it!"

Mamoru nodded and, without saying a word, he headed from the room. Usagi sighed and her shoulder's sagged. She cried silently for a few minutes, letting tears streak down her face and fall to the floor, before a mug of steaming liquid obscured her view. She looked up from the mug to the man holding it. "I'm not your mother, I don't have your comforter here, but my shoulder is yours if you want it. If you change your mind, I'm hear to listen, but in the mean time, I can make some of the best cocoa in Tokyo."

She wiped the tears from her face with her left hand while accepting the mug with her right. "Thank you, Chiba-san. We will talk if you want, just not today."

Mamoru left Usagi to drink her cocoa as he made his way back into the penthouse, towards his kitchen. After several minutes he called after her, "Have you eaten yet?"

Usagi tore her gaze away from the half empty cup and walked into the apartment, closing the door behind her. She kept her eyes down as she slipped her shoes off leaving them and her book bag next to Mamoru's and slipping on the slippers obviously meant for guests. She kept her eyes low as she traced the origin of Mamoru's voice. He looked up as she came in and repeated his earlier question, "Have you eaten yet?" She shook her head 'no'. "Would you care for something to eat?" She nodded as she let her eyes wander around the kitchen, taking in the marble counter tops, black cabinents with matching barstools at the island, and the array of stainless steel appliances. She took another sip of cocoa before she sniffed the air. Mamoru smiled catching to motion, "I was fixing chicken and dumplings when Minako buzzed up." She wrinkled her nose. Mamoru laughed, "I guess thinking about it, it seems fitting for our first meal together. Whatcha think Odango?" She frowned and shrugged. "I'm trying to be nice. You're stuck with me for at least a week, we should try and make the most of it."

Usagi smiled weakly. "I know. Thank you for your kindness, Chiba-san."

Mamoru frowned as he began dishing servings out on two plates. "Don't call me that. If you don't feel like calling me baka, at the very least you can call me Mamoru." Usagi nodded, her smile becoming stronger. He set the dishes on the counter, reaching to his left to pull silverware out of a drawer, before turning around and stepping up to the fridge on the right. "Um, I don't have much in the way of drink options. How about chocolate milk?" Her smile finally touched her eyes as she nodded 'yes'. After stirring up a cup of chocolate milk, he set it in front of Usagi taking the empty mug from her hands and placing it in the kitchen sink, and then grabbing a glass of water for himself. He walked around the counter taking a seat on one of the barstools and motioning for Usagi to take the seat next to himself. She quietly came over, and the two shared a quiet meal. Afterwards, Usagi picked up the dishes and made her way to the sink. She grabbed the scrubber next to the sink and began to clean the dishes when Mamoru stepped up to her left. He pulled open a seemingly buttonless stainless steel section of cabinent. Grabbing the dishes from her hand, he placed them with in the dish racks. Smiling he said, "Dishwasher. You don't need to do any work."

Usagi looked to Mamoru, the empty look from before taking over her features, "I feel like I should do something. You're helping me so much. I-"

He held up a hand cutting her off. "Odango," No reaction, he frowned. "I know we don't always see eye to eye, or play well together, or even really-"

Usagi raised one silver eye brow, "Stand each other?"

"Yeah, that. But despite all that, I-" He paused as he searched for the words, looking around the room for inspiration when his gaze landed on her face. Usagi-the Usagi he'd sparred with that afternoon- was always so open, so easy to read. Radiance, light, joy, kindness, hope... Emotion. This Usagi, beautiful, older, mature... stoic... was impossible to read. Before supper he'd begun to see a glimpse of the girl he missed, and more than anything he longed to see that again. So he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and found the strength to continue. "I always hoped there was more beneath that. Even though, I'm certain I drive you crazy. Even though I'm certain you hate-"

Horror filled her face, as she shook her head furiously. "I've never hated you! I could never hate you! Undeniably you drive me crazy, but hate is a very strong, final word. I know you loathed me-"

Usagi broke off as shock covered Mamoru's face, "Loathe? Thats a pretty big word, Odango. Are you sure you know what it means."

"Now listen, you-"

Mamoru placed a hand over her mouth muffling her argument. "I didn't mean that. Please, lets not- Ew!" He pulled his hand off her face and began to wipe it on his jeans, "Did you really just lick my hand?" The mischievous grin was the only answer he needed. He shook his head. "You're impossible."

Her grinned widened and he saw a glimpse off the girl he knew so well. "And you're a baka."

He grinned back. "Right, so back to my original point since I don't loathe you and you don't hate me-" He waited for her nod before continuing, "I always hoped that you and I could be friends. And well, I don't have a lot of friends, but isn't this what their for? Helping you when you're down?"

Usagi nodded, brilliant smile lighting her face. "Can I give you some advice for the next time you want to make a friend?" He nodded returning her smile. "Keep your mouth shut. Every time you open it, you tend to sound like a baka." He chuckled, "Except, just now that was good. Of course, like Minako likes to say, 'There's a last time for everything.'"

"Why does she say that?"

Usagi shrugged. "She's not very good with sayings." She looked around. "So what do you do now?"

"I normally do homework-" She scrunched her nose. "But I'm already way ahead. How about I help you?"

She looked confused. "Help me with what?"

"You're homework, Odango."

She scowled, "Why so you can make fun of me for being stupid?"

He shook his head, "No! No, Usagi. Its just what-"

"What you feel sorry for me? You know I wasn't always so terrible. Things just happened. I got busy, and then I got tired and somewhere in the middle of all that I got behind. I-"

He put his hand on her mouth again, smile fading. "Please don't lick my hand again, just let me finish. I don't feel sorry for you. I know you're not stupid. I also know what its like to get busy cause I get pretty busy too. I know what its like to get so tired you get behind, do you know the best way to fix that problem?" She shook her head no, and as his hand moved with her he remembered where it was, and immediately removed it. "You work ahead. That way when you get to tired to keep up, you don't fall behind. I'd like to help you with that. We can start with the last thing you were doing well with and work ahead from there."

"Why?"

"I have faith that you're an intelligent young woman. If you had the right tutor- your friend Ami is nice enough, but there are days when I need a translator, or at the very least a dictionary to understand her- I know you could go as far as you wish. So to me, the beginning seems like the best place to start."

She shook her head. "No. Why are you doing all this?

Mamoru's smile stayed in place, "I want to be your friend."

"I-" She seemed to think twice of what she was going to say and shook her head. "Alright, but only for an hour, and then we watch some cartoons."


	5. Case of the Missing Dress

_If I had only one friend left, I'd want it to be you. Someone who understands me and knows me inside out. Helps keep me together, believes without doubt. If I had only one friend left, I'd want it to be you._

_Anonymous_

Mamoru rolled his head to the side to read the time on the digital clock. 5 A.M. It had been a good night. After their talk, things took a turn for the worse. He suggested that before they got started on her school work she switch into something more comfortable than the (distracting) little red cocktail dress. That had lead to an awkward silence. After several minutes, as the first tear slipped down her cheek, she confessed that the new face came with a lot of things, but clothes hadn't been one of them. Uncertain what to do in such an awkward situation, he walked out, and rushed to his bedroom, found an old pair of button down pajamas and lent them to the down heartened girl. He would have done almost anything, would still do anything, to keep the silent tears from scrolling down her cheeks. After quick directions from himself, she disappeared into his guest room and came out looking much more comfortable. Shyly she gave him her thanks, and then went into a rant about how awful knots would be in the morning since the identity also failed to provide a hair brush. After a few more minutes of joking about Usagi's definition of the bare necessities, they had begun work on Usagi's homework as agreed. They had her halfway caught up in her English and Literature courses. They had used the time to study literature, and afterwards during her cartoon time, he (easily) managed to steal the remote switching it to one the of American cartoon channels. She had him translate most of the shows, but she picked up on several key phrases. He was very certain that "Once again, the day has been saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls." would never be on any English exam, but it gave the girl a place to start, especially since she'd begun to pick out key words and make her own sentences. He would have probably continued to the cartoon fest into the wee hours of the morning had she not yawned at the end of the second hour. Pushing her towards the bedroom, they bid each other good night, he waited until she closed the door before heading toward his own to get ready. He laid down at 10 P.M. He waited for sleep to claim him, but euphoria had taken hold of his mind as he replayed the casual, noisy, unusual night that had been nothing like anything he had ever experienced before. He remembered getting up at midnight for a glass of warm milk, which he never attained as he was sidetracked by the mystery in his guest room. He told himself that perhaps she was having trouble sleeping as well and he would be a rude host if he did not check up on his guest and offer her a glass of warm milk as well. He smiled when he found her resting peacefully completely bathed in moonlight. She had left the balcony doors wide open, allowing a cool breeze to fill the room, play with the curtains, twist strands of her hair, and waft her delicate scent of vanilla and strawberries back toward him in the hallway. He found himself watching her rest for a while, before dazedly making his way back to his own bed. The last time he could recall was 2 A.M.

The evening still puzzled him as he replayed every detail in his mind's eye. He and Motoki had had study sessions in the past. He had tutored his blond friend through their calculus class just last semester. They had watched movies together. But his nights, days, and even years of friendship with the arcade worker had never left him with this many feelings. After time with Motoki, he felt understood, cared for, and respected. After his time with the silver haired minx in his guest room, he felt frustrated but helpful, mocked but respected, joyful but sad, accomplished but defeated, certain of everything but confused by his certainty, and all of this left him in this foreign euphoric, if not overwhelmed, state of mind. The night had only served to increase the inexplicable twinge that traditionally accompanied the blond whirlwind. It had taken him at least four hours to get to sleep-which he only found after the sight of her had calmed him- and still sleep had only saved him from his feelings for three hours he realized as he stared at his digital clock which now read 5:15 A.M.

Mamoru sighed as he rolled out of bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep no matter how long he laid there. He quickly and quietly slipped on his jogging clothes before sneaking to the door to grab his keys and jogging shoes. He closed the door with a click before heading to the elevator. He pressed the down button as he knelt to tie his shoes.

_'What are we going to do today? I don't really want to leave her here alone. There isn't much to do. I suppose I could go to the movie store and pick up some videos for her. Then again I can't really see her sitting around all day. I can see if she'd like to go with me. If she does I'll need to call my professors and give them a heads up, but they shouldn't mind. Then again maybe she won't want to, I imagine a glimpse into Anatomy , advanced Bio Chem, or even British Literature might not be her thing. But then again, she's done nothing but surprise me so far.' _He gave a silent chuckle as he swiped a hand across his forehead pushing away the sweat. '_I can just see the look on Kareu-sensei's face if she were to walk in wearing that little red dress.' _That caused him to frown. _'That's all she has.' _He looked at his watch, _'6:30, if I finish up my jog, I bet I could make it to Princeton and Co. by opening at 8. I think Keiko-san from Lit said she worked there, I bet she'd help me. If I hurry I could get back before Usagi wakes up. I wonder when she wakes up normally? It can't be to early, I never see her before noon on weekends. I guess if she's not up by the time I get back from the store, I can wake her up and see what she wants to do today.'_

**Starlight Apartments, Penthouse 8:30 A.M.**

Usagi yawned, and squeezed her eyes tighter shut as she snuggled down into the cloud beneath her, and as she pulled another cloud closer to her chest. '_Sleeping in heaven is nice. Wait-'_ She snuggled a bit more and cracked one eye open. _'What the hell?' _"This isn't heaven, this isn't even my room!" She sat up and looked around the room. Dark brown walls, ivory colored rug, neutral accents in tan, beige, ivory, and periwinkle splashed in key accent points around the room. Usagi started to become frightened, when she caught a flash of silver from the corner of her eye. Picking up a handful of hair, she began to play with it absentmindedly as she thought about the previous day and how she'd come to be in the penthouse of her archenemy turned friend. '_Mamoru-san. Is he up? What time is it?'_ She glanced to the clock on the night stand, _'Hmm. 8:32'_ Usagi opened her mouth and quietly called, "Mamoru-san?" She listened for a minute and heard no response, so she tried again in her regular voice. "Mamoru-san?" Silence was her only answer. She pushed away the fluffy down comforter she'd mistaken for a cloud only minutes before, and pushed herself to the edge of the giant bed and slipped the plain white guest slippers she'd snagged from next to the door the day before.

She crept quietly out the bedroom door, slipping down the hall. As she let her gaze wander while searching for Mamoru, she took time to admire the black trim and the few matching side tables holding vases of roses. She hadn't been able to make out much in the lamp light, but in the light of the early morning she could see his home was kempt, stylish, and neutral. Everything was black, white, beige, or a variation of one of those colors. The only color she'd seen so far was the slight splashes of periwinkle in her own room.

She peaked her head in the first door she came across-on her right, it was a deep chocolate colored wood and the hinges opened without a squeak. She saw a black leather couch and a matching chair adjacent to the chair was a desk that was much the same color of the door. On the desk sat an older PC, a mug of pens and pencils, and other various office supplies including a stapler. Behind the desk sat a worn office chair. The whole room seemed to be covered in a thick layer of dust. She closed the door and moved onto the next opening on the left which lead to the kitchen. A quick glance revealed no Mamoru. She moved on down the hall and came to the cross roads. To the left was they foyer, to the right the living room, forward led to a few more rooms and a set of stairs. She took the hallway to the left. His shoes has been replaced by his black slippers, his green jacket was missing from the hook, and the bowl on the table by the door no longer held any keys.

With a sigh, Usagi decided to head back to the guest room to get dressed. Entering her room, she walked to the chair in the near left corner and stopped short when she only saw her hand bag. She dropped to her knees and looked under the chair, after crawling to the right, on the other side of the door, she looked under the dresser, moving north she looked under the bed. With a 'humph' she pulled herself off the floor to sit on the corner of the bed. "I lost my dress? How did I lose my dress?" Usagi looked around the room, and nothing seemed to pop out and say 'Over here! Over here!' She sighed and checked inside the dresser. The top three dresser drawers were empty, the last one held spare sheets. She turned her gaze back on the room and caught sight of the closet. With a triumphant grin she rushed over and flung open the doors- and it remained completely empty. With a sigh Usagi flopped herself on the bed and frowned. She sat there trying to think of where her dress might have hidden itself when a thought struck her and she jumped to her feet and raced out of her room. She came to a sliding halt in the foyer and gasped. As the door began to rattle before opening, she openly glared at it. Mamoru stood in the open door way, several bags in each hand, one under his right arm, and one clutched in his teeth as he struggled to free his keys from the door. A surprised look came over his features as he noticed the look on the girl's face. "You stole my shoes. And as I'm fairly certain it didn't run away, I think you also stole my dress." She reached for the bag in his mouth, "Did ya think I was gonna run away?"

Mamoru grinned, "Thank you. And no, but it would be like you to forget that you have no place to run away to."

As he set the bags down at his feet and turned to close the doors, the bags ebbed Usagi's curiosity and her anger was all but forgotten. Her curiosity begged her to peek, but one horrifying event where her father had purchased silk boxers for her parent's anniversary kept her in fear. She poked the tissue paper in her bag, _'Its pink. Do they wrap boxers in pink tissue paper?'_ "You went shopping?" Then she remembered her reason for coming to the foyer, "Before or after you stole my things?"

He slipped his slippers on and placed his keys in the bowl, "I borrowed your things. And-" He pushed the tissue paper aside in two bags before plucking one up and holding it forward, "Ah, here. Your shoes and a new pair."

Usagi set down her own bag a reached forward tossing the tissue paper to the floor she pulled out two shoe boxes, "New shoes?" She opened the first box and found her heels from the day before, she dropped the first box on the floor before pulling out the second box, dropping the bag, and ripping open the new box and pulling out two light pink ballet flats with small cream colored bows at the top. Usagi grinned before pouncing Mamoru, a shoe in either hand, and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank-"

" Usa-chan I can't breathe." She blushed, and jumped back. "And there's more-" Her eyes widened, and an excited look took over her face. In fear of another attack, Mamoru scooped up the remaining bags and held them in front of himself at arm's length as a shield. "If you promise not to jump me again, you can have all of these." She squealed, the pink shoes flew to the floor forgotten and she snatched the bags away from him before turning and dashing toward the guest room. Mamoru stood stunned for several minutes, unable to do more than blink. _'She is- Insane? Energetic? A tornado?'_

A squeal from the bedroom interrupted his thought. "You bought me a brush! You're my hero!"

He grinned. _'Definitely insane.' _He walked down the hallway and stopped in the kitchen. He began to root around in the fridge. "Have you had breakfast?" He heard a muffled "No!" and then a crash come from the guest room. "Are you ok?"

"I think so-" He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off- "But I think your chair may need a bit of glue before anyone tries to sit in it."

He shook his head with a chuckle, and made a note to investigate the stability of his chair. He pulled two oranges and bagels from the fridge. "Do you have any ideas about what you wanna do today?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead. I thought I'd get dressed first, so I was more concerned with my missing dress. Hey- where is it? I don't see it in any of these bags? And why the hell did you steal my dress and shoes?" Mamoru grinned at her response as he pulled some plates from the cabinet and two knives from a drawer.

" I _**borrowed**_ the dress and shoes so the woman at the department store could get you the right sizes in your new clothes, and I dropped off your dress at the dry cleaners on the way home." He placed the bagels in the toaster and began to slice the oranges.

"Oh, well thank you." He turned to the voice that came from behind him and his voice caught. Usagi grinned and twirled. "Whatcha think?"

When he'd been waiting for help in the department store, simply mulling around bored, he had picked out a short sleeved knee length pink peasant style dress and a simple ivory sweater for his guest to wear today. When he had seen it on the manikin, he thought that the simple dress was cute and it reminded him entirely of the cheery fourteen year old girl he had verbal sparring matches with. Seeing it on Usagi, all thoughts involving 'cute', 'fourteen', and 'girl' flew from his mind. The dress hugged her curves in the right places, revealed nothing, but gave just a hint of what laid beneath. As he struggled with a response, she bounced once impatiently before twirling for him, as the skirt flared and showed more of her legs - - immediately his mind flew to a dark place the resembled a bedroom. He shook his head struggling to grasp on to thoughts of bunnies, kitties, and other pg 13 images._ 'Perhaps I was hasty in putting the blame on the little red dress.'_ "You look stunning." He struggled to keep the conversation going, anything to get his mind off the flash of legs. "Do you like it? The color and everything? I picked the dress and the sweater out. Keiko-san picked the shoes though I did insist on them being flats."

Usagi beamed, nodding her head as she crossed the kitchen and snagged one of the bagels from the toaster. "I love it. Its so me! I'm impressed with your style, Mamoru-san. I must admit, after seeing that hideous jacket of yours every day, I was almost certain you lacked any sense of taste or style." She took a bite of bagel and chewed it for a moment, before speaking with a full mouth. "Who's Keiko-san?"

Mamoru smiled before he turned his attention to one of his cabinets, pulling out a package of coffee, and then setting up his brewer. "She's a school mate. We have British Literature together over at Tokyo University. I've heard her talking about her job over at the department store, so I went there. She figured out your size and stuff from your dress and shoes, she helped me find everything- she uh, got the more personal items on her own as well. I told her you lost your luggage and she picked out everything she'd said you'd need."

"Oh, good! You really shouldn't have done any of this- but thank you. And I'm glad you had help. Can I meet her to thank her sometime?" Usagi beamed as she finished her bagel, and went rooting around Mamoru's cabinets for a cup.

"Actually, I was going to see if you wanted to accompany me to class today. I'm sure you'll find my subjects dreadful, but I thought it would be better than leaving you here by yourself."

She faced him grinning triumphantly glass in hand and headed for the fridge. "Sounds great! You're teachers aren't gonna try and call on me for answers, right?"

Mamoru grinned finally starting on his own breakfast as Usagi poured herself a cup of milk. "No, I don't think they will. Besides if they try, just tell them you're studying something different." He popped another piece of bagel into his mouth, chewed a moment before swallowing it in a gulp. "Actually, what are you going by? I already called ahead, they said it was fine, but I kinda skidded over your name. We'll need to introduce you when we get there, and the only reason I ask is, Motoki is in two of my classes today."

Usagi set her glass down, and Mamoru chuckled before pointing out her milk mustache. Wiping a hand across her top lip, she answered, "Well, Minako checked inside my clutch and found my I.D. My license says I am twenty year old Serenity Lua of Kyoto."

He nodded, "Serenity it is." He swallowed the last slice of orange. Usagi placed her cup in the sink as Mamoru placed the plates and knives in the sink. He moved over to the cabinet and pulled out a travel mug. "We're running late, so I'm going to skip my morning stop to the arcade, and we'll take my car. Is that ok?"

Usagi shrugged. "Sure. Makes no difference to me!" A grin broke out on your face, "Wait did you say, your car?" Before he could answer Usagi dashed from the room, after a moment Mamoru realized exactly what she was after. Hurrying to put the lid on his coffee, he reached the foyer just in time to see Usagi's sly grin as she disappeared out the door with two sets of his keys- more importantly, his car key.


	6. Queen of Hearts, Beater of Ass

_Learning how to learn is life's most important skill._

_Anonymous_

Usagi pouted from the passenger seat. "Its not fair. I got the keys first, fair and square!"

"And I got them back fair and square."

"You stole them in the elevator using-"

"My superior brain?"

"More like brawn! I can't believe you picked me up, Tarzan!"

"I can't believe you told Jiro-san I attacked you and stole your keys, Jane!"

Usagi grinned. "He almost believed me too." There was a pause before she switched back to her original goal, "Why can't I drive, again?"

"It's my car."

"So?" She was pouting again.

"I have a license."

"I have a license, too."

He glared at her. "Ah, yes. However, you never really took the driver's test."

She crossed her arms over her chest and the pout deepened. "You're no fun."

"If by no fun, you mean I don't allow fourteen year old Odangos behind the wheel of my very shiny, very expensive, very new, and very cherished black Porsche Turbo- Then you're right." He grinned at her, "If it helps, I don't let blond arcade workers behind the wheel either." At the mention of his best friend the usual swoon was replaced with an eye roll. '_I'll have to look in to that.'_ "So what's with the new hair style?" He emphasized his question by poking the double bun on top the right side of her head.

Usagi shrugged, pout remaining in place. "I normally just do one cause its enough to keep my hair from dragging on the ground. It was like this yesterday, and when I got ready today I figured out I had to do this for the same reason as I normally do one. My hair will get really long if I let it just grow for the next six years."

He smiled at her. "Its really pretty, you know?

Usagi gave him a funny look, "You think it looks like Odangos. You make fun of it."

He nodded, "Because I can. And if it makes you feel better, at the moment I don't think it looks like Odangos. Like this it kinda looks like little hearts."

"Well, thanks. I think."

His grin widened as he pulled into a spot. "Welcome to Tokyo University, Odango."

Usagi chose to ignore the name and turned her gaze to the brick and mortar structures that made up Tokyo University. From Mamoru's parked car she could see four buildings towering over an expansive green lawn. She took in dozens of students walking the cements paths, many with headphones, all with cell phones; some texting, some calling, some waiting; all marching toward different buildings. There were dozens more resting against trees, laying in the sun, relaxing in the shade, studying on the picnic tables. And currently, several dozens, some who were on their way somewhere and some who had been relaxing, all had their heads turned her way. She looked to Mamoru, "What are they staring at?"

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "At the moment, I would guess the car. But in a minute, they'll be staring at something else. Know what it is?" She shook her head. He grinned. "Wait, there just a moment and I'll tell you." He grabbed his messenger bag and books from the back seat before jumping out and jogging around the front of the car to open Usagi's door. Giving him a curious look, she slowly stepped out of the car. Mamoru leaned down and pressed a button on her door, causing the car to lock, before he closed the door, all while leaning into whisper in her ear, "You." A cherry stain took over her face and embarrassment held her tongue while she glared at Mamoru. Mamoru stepped away from the car and the girl leading the way to his class and laughing.

Usagi was trying to keep her eyes on her guide, but was struggling to keep her curious gaze from taking in the numerous onlookers. Usagi punched Mamoru on the arm, "You think this is funny?" He grinned at her. "What are they really looking at? Is something out of place? Did I forget to wipe off my milk mustache?"

Mamoru continued to chuckle. "Would I let you forget something like that Odango?"

The glare deepened. "Yes. What's wrong?"

He shrugged, "You're right." Mamoru picked up his pace, and called over his shoulder, "Come on, Odango, or we'll be late for anatomy." His pace turned into a jog.

Usagi's gaze turned from her observers to notice Mamoru several feet away. "Baka! Get back here! You have to tell me! What is it?"

**Anatomy 10:45**

Mamoru chuckled as he looked at the desk to his right to see Usagi's 'notes'. '_If she's stuck with me to long, she'll become an amazing artist just out of practice.'_ She was on her fourth drawing, this one of a cat... or perhaps it was a frog. He shook his head and forced himself to listen to the lecture again. Kareu-sensi was never a well spoken man, on his best days his monotone voice made Mamoru want to snore- but today- Today Kareu-sensi had stumbled, bumbled, and stuttered his way through the last forty-five minutes of lecture as even he struggled to keep his attention off Mamoru's guest. Mamoru's gaze shifted back to the girl-woman at his side. _'She's incredible. All this attention and she still doesn't understand that It's simply for her?' _She had caught up with him in time to run headlong into his back as he stopped to introduce her to his teacher. After she gave his teacher a friendly smile and handshake, she'd gone back to pestering him about what was out of place. She had continued until the teacher announced the beginning of class and passed around the role sheet. Then she'd taken to writing her questions on the paper of the notebook he'd lent her, but he pretended to ignore her, so she'd allowed her attention to be absorbed by his spare notebook and pencil as she began to draw. Mamoru shook his head and tried to listen again, but realized if he did for any length of time he'd soon be asleep. He looked to his watch. '_10:55. Damn. Twenty minutes left. Come on. You don't want to keep this up. You forgot what you were talking about fifty minutes ago! Save us all the agony and frustration and let us go early! You know you want to!'_ Mamoru let out a sigh as his teacher seemed to ignore his internal plea and continued to ramble. He looked to Usagi's paper. '_Maybe its a cow._' Curiosity peaked, Mamoru leaned to Usagi and whispered, "What are you drawing, now?"

She flashed him a brilliant grin and whispered back, "Why, you of course."

He groaned and rolled his eyes, but one look at her brilliant grin, and he released a chuckle.

"Alright class. That concludes our discussion of the human foot.

We will move on to the leg during out next session on Tuesday. Please come prepared there maybe a pop quiz on what we learned today. For now I'll allow you to get out fifteen minutes early." Mamoru could almost hear the unanimous cheer as the monotone drone announced its own end. Usagi waited impatiently bouncing from foot to foot, notebook and pencil clutched to her chest, while Mamoru gathered his things into his bag. When he was done, he followed her skipping form toward the door. "Lua-san?" Mamoru repressed the groan and stopped. Usagi did not. "Lua-san?" Another skipping step was taken, so Mamoru reached forward and grasped her elbow bringing her to an abrupt stop.

He cleared his throat and jerked his head towards his professor. Usagi gave him a desperate look as she whispered, "He gave us our escape! Lets get outta here and leave this Lua-san to fend for herself!"

Mamoru shook his head and steered here back leaning down, "You're Lua-san."

She looked ready to argue, but he saw the dots connecting and stopping her. He could hear the quiet, "Drats." under her breath, before she turned around with a beaming smile to face his boring anatomy professor. "I'm so sorry I didn't hear you, I tend to get lost in my thoughts." Kareu-senshi just bobbled his head a bit smiling back. Mamoru struggled to hold back a chuckle, while an impatient sigh escaped Usagi. "Was there something you wished to discuss?"

The wiry man seemed to suddenly remember that she had come back at _his_ request. "Oh yes. Right. Well, Mamoru-san here is my top student, and I figured any friend of his was surely as bright- I was- well I wondered what you thought of the lecture?" His voice seemed hopeful.

Usagi was taken back for a moment. She cast a curious glance to Mamoru, who appeared to be barely suppressing his amusement with the situation. "The lecture?" She squeaked. She cleared her throat before continuing, "On the foot?" The teacher nodded. She cast another nervous glance to the very smug Mamoru. She glared back at him before turning her beaming smile onto the poor professor, "I found it absolutely fascinating. I've not had any courses like this yet, at the moment my course work is focusing on my general education- But to learn the different intricacies of just one of the human appendages gives me cause to pause for thought and consider that perhaps I should look into the medical field as an area of focus for my courses in the future." She cast a glance to Mamoru and seeing his jaw slack, she took on the superior look.

His teacher beamed at her. "I'm so glad that one day in my course has given you food for thought!"

She nodded. "Well yes, and it was lovely chatting with you, but I believe Mamoru-san here has another class to get to so we must be off."

The wiry man bobbed his head once more, "Of course! Of course! I hope that you stay long enough to come visit my humble classroom again! Both of you have a wonderful day!"

Usagi turned with a wave a skipped from the room. Mamoru was quick to collect his jaw and chase after her. He grabbed her arm when she almost missed the hallway they were taking, and though he'd had to jerk just a bit because of her momentum, she didn't trip or stumble, she used the force and twirled falling into a slower skip behind him. Mamoru gave her a cautious look. "What was that?" He jerked his head to indicate the classroom scene behind them. "And this?" He made a gesture with his hand that suggested her movements now.

Usagi shrugged with a grin. "Skill and grace." She twirled with an extra flourish to emphasize her last word.

His eyes narrowed. "I'm serious."

She grinned. "Me too." He continued to scrutinize her with his look. She sighed with a shrug, grin disappearing. "The girls wouldn't tell me anything about what they think is going on once I was awake..."

His gaze turned questioning, "But you weren't asleep that whole time, were you?" She wouldn't meet his gaze or answer his question. "What did the girls think is happening, Usagi-chan?"

She shrugged and found something fantastic to observe somewhere far off and left. "Dunno, really. Just that maybe I got more of my wish than I thought."

His eyes narrowed, "Usagi what-"

Something caught her gaze and her attention turned forward, "Oh look! A juice machine! I'll be right back!" He frowned, certain she was ending the conversation. He pulled out his wallet and she shook her head. "No. I've got some money."

"Odango-"

"No. You're already done enough. More than you should have! I can buy my own juice."

Mamoru sighed with exasperation. "Fine. But take my student I.D. And buy me one?"

She gave him a look, "Whatcha want?"

He pulled the card from his wallet and held it forward, "Orange juice, please." She turned without taking the card. "Odango my-"

"I can buy you one, too." She called back as she skipped off.

As if on cue Motoki sidled up to Mamoru. "Hey man, how are ya? I was worried when you didn't show this morning."

Mamoru subtly kept half of his attention on Usagi, while shrugging in response to his friend. "Nothing to worry about. I just got busy helping a -" Mamoru hesitated for a moment searching for the right word and coming up short, "friend."

Motoki nodded absently. "Speaking of friends, what were you doing yesterday? As your best friend, I try my best to look out for you- But when you get yourself mixed up with hussie-"

Motoki stopped short at the glare Mamoru gave him. "What do you mean hussy? What do you think happened?"

Mamoru's dark tone of voice caused Motoki pause for a moment. "Well, I- Look! I've seen girls like that! Beautiful girls with the world at their feet, and she was going on like a victim, when we could all tell how much she liked it- and trying to say that was her first kiss. And she-"

Mamoru's face went completely pale, Motoki had his full attention now. "Her what?"

Motoki shrugged and answered dismissively, "She said it was her first kiss. But you know a girl like that's done-"

"A girl like that? Motoki you don't know anything about her. If she said it was her first kiss, then it was! I already knew I was a bastard for mauling her like I did- I let my self control slip and I can't make that up to her- but I sure as hell am gonna try and I sure as hell am not gonna let you talk about her that way!"

"I said, NO!" Mamoru's head snapped from Motoki at the voice he recognized so well, but a tone that was unprecedented. He searched the space where he'd last seen his Odango. Catching site of her in the center of a gathering crowd he rushed forward.

A man Mamoru recognized but couldn't name stood across from her with a bloody nose. His jacket labeled him as a football jock. "You little bitch!" He raised his hand as if to strike her as she obviously had him. Mamoru was in front of her, shielding her, in less than a second. The tall man barely had time to register the shield and his fist still came down towards Mamoru. Mamoru easily caught the fist, holding it away from his face. He could feel the struggle and force behind the fist, but it was nothing compared to the strength of a masked hero. After a moment the fist fell, and the angry look turned snide. "I'm pressing assault charges."

"On what grounds? There are several witnesses as well as myself. I saw you be rejected three times before you grabbed a hold of this young lady and tried an assault of your own! I'm also certain I heard at least two verbal warnings before she gave you that bloody nose." Mamoru kept an eye on the jock, but looked over his shoulder at the voice of his chemistry teacher. The dark haired woman had a slender arm placed protectively over Usagi's shoulders, her head held defiant and angry as she stared down the man twice her size. "Now leave, or I'll have this girl report directly to your coach and there's a good chance you'll lose your scholarship for an infraction such as this."

The large man rolled his eyes, scowling at the people in front of him before turning his back. "No bitch is worth this amount of trouble anyway."

Mamoru stood guard in front of his petite friend, keeping one eye on his new enemy, he spared a glance over his shoulder. "Are you alright U-Uh Sere-chan?"

The girl looked confused for a moment before understanding entered her eyes and she nodded. The crowd seemed to have been waiting for her nod, one last chance at drama, before it to slowly began to walk away. Usagi looked to the woman at her side, "I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble. I really-"

"Its not your fault, dear. That boy has caused more than his fair share of trouble, and he's harassed and bullied many young women such as yourself. Just promise me you'll try and be careful? I've never heard of him turning tale before, and I fear that won't be the last you hear form him."

Usagi nodded. "I will be, but I really shouldn't be in town all that much longer so I don't think he can cause me too much trouble."

The trouble maker turned the corner at the far end of the hall, and Mamoru sighed with relief as he turned to take in his ward. "That's blood?"

Usagi looked around her outfit, and saw the stain on her left shoulder. "Darn it!" She let out a frustrated sigh as she slipped the sweater from her shoulders, "Do you think the cleaners can get it out?"

The woman at her side smiled, "I've got just the thing for that in my office. You and I can go take care of that while Mamoru-san and Motoki-san get set up for their lab today."

"Oh, thank you! Does that mean your Mamoru-chan's chemistry teacher?"

The dark haired woman smiled at her and Usagi noticed the lab coat for the first time. As the woman began the introductions, she lead the way to her laboratory. "My name is Emiko, its a pleasure to meet you-"

"Serenity. And I really am sorry about the trouble."

"It wasn't your fault! And I must say I am quite impressed with how you handled yourself. I don't think I've ever seen anyone hold their own against Goro-san before. And you Mamoru-san, do you work out? He struggled against you, and you didn't break a sweat!"

As they crossed the threshold Mamoru shrugged dismissively. "Home gym."

The chemisty teacher seemed disappointed with his dismissive response, but didn't say anything more than, "I see. Well boys, you know where your station is. Serenity-san, my office is this way."

**1:00 P.M. Chemistry Dept of TU (... the abbreviation for Tokyo University is tu? Y tu Brute?)**

"That was awesome! Did you see me? I got to hand her chemicals! I got to mix my own! AND I didn't blow anything up! I didn't burn anything! In fact nothing caught fire, except the Bunsen burner, but its supposed to catch fire! All the tables were still standing and no one's eyebrows were damaged!"

Motoki chuckled, "The lab was pretty neat." Usagi ignored him.

Mamoru eyed her warily. "What do you mean no eyebrows were damaged?"

Usagi shrugged, "An incident in Chem 1 last year. Totally wasn't my fault. Some other kids played a prank on me during the first day of lab." She shrugged. "The teacher gave me an A in Lab if I promised to never set foot in there again."

Motoki chuckled. "What kind of prank?" Usagi ignored him.

Mamoru waited for Usagi to answer but after a minute it was obvious she wasn't going to answer. "So, how bad was it?"

Usagi shrugged. "Blew up one table, set two others on fire, and the only real injuries were to several people's eyebrows, and one girl's hair. In all fairness, she had a bad hair cut to begin with."

Mamoru chuckled and shook his head. "You'll have to tell me the rest of that story sometime, but I take it you did have fun today?"

She nodded. "It makes me really sad that I couldn't participate in lab more last year."

"Well maybe, you can take some more in your future education." He and Motoki sat down on a bench. "We've got about twenty minutes before our lit class. Its in that room," he pointed at a door diagonal from their bench. "Motoki and I normally wait here."

She grinned, plopped next to him on the bench, and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a female voice that came from their left. "Heya Mamoru-san! How did that stuff work out for your friend?"

Usagi jumped from the bench, "You must be Keiko-san!" The girl nodded and stopped after her last few steps toward the group. "Its so nice to meet you! Thank you so much for helping Mamoru-san this morning! The clothes fit perfect, the shoes are adorable, and I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate all the personal items- Especially the brush! That was a life saver! By the way, my name is Serenity, its so nice to meet you."

"Its great to meet you too. Hey, I was gonna go grab a juice before class, do you wanna walk with me?"

Usagi grinned and nodded eagerly. "I tried to get one before Mamoru-chan's last class and some bully wouldn't let me through to the machine."

"You're the one who took on Goro-san?"

Usagi shrugged, "I made him back off a bit, it was Mamoru-san who kept him at bay."

They began walking, Keiko in the slight lead. "Huh. Still impressive." She took a moment to take Usagi in, "Mamoru-san was right, that dress looks amazing on you, and that sweater matches perfectly. I was a little leary of his selection."

"Its the green jacket! I know! I was so surprised when he told me he picked it out-"

"Exactly! I don't understand if he has this kind of fashion sense..." Their voices trailed off as the rounded the corner and Mamoru shook his head at the conversation.

"Is my jacket that bad?" Motoki just raised an eyebrow in response. "Never mind. More importantly, what exactly did you say to her yesterday? I've never seen her treat anyone so coldly. Let alone successfully ignore them!"

Motoki shrugged nervously, remembering Mamoru's earlier disapproving glare towards himself and the protective stance he'd taken in between the girl in question and the jock. "I called her a hussy. Told her it looked like she had not only responded, but rather enjoyed herself, and that she shouldn't have been so rude but rather grateful." Motoki glanced nervously to his friend to see that same glare from earlier. So he chuckled nervously and tried to shift the subject, "I mean that looked like a hell of a kiss! You been practicing with girls I don't know about?"

Mamoru flushed for a moment. No. He had not been practicing. He had never practiced. Like the girl he'd kissed, that had been his first, and his mind told him that if all kisses were as delectable as that he might not mind practicing with any of the girls that had offered as much...but that inexplicable twinge told him that only the kiss of a certain young lady was quite like that... And then he realized what his friend had been attempting. "No. And you're not changing the subject. She's not what you think. She's a good kid."

Motoki raised an eyebrow. "Kid? I heard her tell Emiko-sensi that she was twenty! She's older than us! And how do you know what kind of kid she is anyway?"

Another attempt at subject change, but this one was an important part of Usagi's cover and Mamoru was prepared. To tell the story he'd conjured, he shrugged dismissively, "She and her older sister used to volunteer at the orphanage. I used to have the biggest crush on her sister, who was about seven years older than me. I was eleven when they moved, she was fourteen and her sister was eighteen. And that girl down the hall is almost the exact image of her eighteen year old sister." He waved his hand dismissively as he finished. "I guess I got caught up in nostalgia, I thought I was dreaming, and I finally got my preteen crush as my own."

"And what was with the princess and protector? That sounded like those dreams you have." Motoki lowered his voice substantially before posing his next question, "Does she know about the masked protector thing?"

Mamoru winced, he had hoped Motoki wouldn't have heard the princess bit. He did his best to turn the wince into a dismissive shrug. "I told you not to talk about that in public, and no! And she doesn't need to. Besides the dream its just- I was a kid, and since I can't see the princess clearly I just fit her in the dream. I mean, have you seen her? She looks like a fairy tale princess." The whole thing was close enough to the truth that Mamoru was sure he could keep his Motoki facts straight. He'd just need to fill Usagi in... well sorta . . .

"So you're reading James Bary?"

Mamoru looked as he felt the twinge stir, and saw the two girls rounding the corner. Glancing to Motoki he hurried to finish the conversation, "I've kept in touch with her over the years. I knew she was coming to town, and the train lost her luggage yesterday, this morning I was replacing as much of it as I could. Just- For me, try and be understanding she's as good a friend as you, and all your assumptions are completely off base."

Motoki nodded sheepishly. "I'm sorry I said any of it. I just- I was worried about you, man."

Mamoru smiled and patted Motoki on the shoulder, "I appreciate it. I really do. Now, just apologize?"

Keiko and Usagi came to a stop in front of the two men. Keiko looked at Mamoru questioningly, "Who's apologizing for what?"

Mamoru shrugged dismissing her as Usagi handed him an orange juice. "Thanks. So how bout we get to class?"

Keiko stepped up to Mamoru's side and took his arm, "You two mind hangin back? There's some things I need to tell Mamoru-san here."

Usagi gave Motoki a pointed look. "With him?" Keiko gave her a strange look and nodded. "Ok, but only if you call Mamoru- Mamoru-baka for the duration of your conversation!"

Keiko laughed out loud as she turned and began to drag Mamoru in the direction of the classroom.

Usagi looked every direction but at her company as she gave to two a head start.

Motoki looked at the girl nervously, struggling to find his voice, and searching for the right words. "Look- I-" Usagi turned her gaze on him and glared. Motoki gulped. "About yesterday-"

"I am not apologizing. Not to Mamoru-san. And most definitely not to you."

Motoki looked shocked, "No, of course not! Actually I wanted to apologize to you!"

Motoki noticed with relief that the look on her face changed, calm and perplexed. "Oh. Well. Go on then."

Motoki chuckled nervously, "Right. Its just he's my best friend, he doesn't open to -well to be honest- anyone, and he just looked so crushed. I know now it was an misunderstanding, but that doesn't really matter he didn't have a right to do any of that. And-"

"Ya know, 'I'm sorry' works best." Usagi turned her back on Motoki figuring Keiko had had enough time for her conversation. After a few paces she grinned at Motoki over her shoulder. "And you're forgiven."


	7. Mr Grumpy Jeans Learns the Other Truth

_Love involves a peculiar unfathomable combination of understanding and misunderstanding._

_Diane Arbus _

Usagi and Mamoru stepped into the elevator. "So what did Motoki say to you?"

Usagi shrugged. "What did Keiko say to you?"

"Thats private."

Usagi grinned. "So is what Toki said."

Mamoru frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. Be that way."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Like a baby."

Mamoru looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm acting like a baby?"

"More specifically, you're pouting like one."

He quickly uncrossed his arms, "I am not pouting."

"Really? Then why did you start frowning when I refused to tell you what Motoki said?"

"I always frown."

"Not when you're teasing me."

"I-" Mamoru thought a moment. She was right. He couldn't think of a time when he'd been with Usagi and he hadn't been grinning, smirking or laughing. "I'm not pouting."

The elevator dinged and released them to Mamoru's floor. Usagi skipped from the elevator and sang over her shoulder, "Could have fooled me Mr. Grumpy Jeans!"

"Mr. Grumpy Jeans?" She only grinned at him as he unlocked the door. She skipped passed him after he had pushed open his door. Mamoru grinned before stepping in and closing the door. He took his time taking off his shoes, hanging up his jacket, placing his keys in the bowl on the small table beside the door, and setting his bag next to the table. He turned around, heading into the apartment and as he stepped into the hallway he crashed into Usagi. Mamoru grinned as Usagi rubbed her nose. "Woah Odango, we normally save this for the streets, what gives?"

"Uh, every time! Ya know, that hurts like the dickens! Why the heck are you so hard?"

Mamoru shrugged, "Home gym. Did ya come back for something?"

She glared at him. "Ya. I did. You stole my blanket!"

"Your what?"

"My favorite blanket from my room! How did you even know where I live? You didn't let mom see you? I bet that freaked her out real good!"

"The blue blanket with bunnies and moons on it?"

"Ya! That one!"

"I didn't steal it."

"But-"

"Although that would have saved a bundle. I gave that description to Keiko, and had her use the department store to find the manufacturer and have a blanket like that specially made for a king size bed. I had one made for your room here."

"Oh." Confusion crossed her face, "Why?"

Mamoru smiled gently, "Last night, it was one of the things you asked for. You really seemed to miss it. I know its not exactly the same, but I thought having a replacement would help."

"Oh." The confusion remained, "Why did you want to help?"

"This whole thing is hard for you, I see that, and well- its not exactly like you asked for this."

Usagi looked away guiltily, "I kinda did."

"Really? You asked to be attacked by a youma?"

She still wouldn't meet his gaze, "Well no, but-"

Mamoru shook his head cutting her off, "No buts. This isn't something anyone should have to deal with. And if you do, at least you don't have to deal with it alone." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes, "You've got me, you've got the girls, let us support you." She nodded. "Now, the comforter was on your bed?" She nodded. "Then why don't you go take a closer look at the dresser and the closet?" She gave him a strange look, and Mamoru returned it with a grin. After a moment Usagi grinned back just before turning and dashing off to her room.

Mamoru followed after her at a slower pace and ending his trip at the doorway to her room. He leaned against the doorway and watched her close the top drawer before moving to the next. She pulled a light pink blouse from the drawer, held it up for her own inspection before tossing it back into the drawer before pulling out the next shirt from a neatly folded stack. She made her way through every shirt in the drawer before closing it and moving to the third drawer. She grabbed a pair of white shorts and held them up.

"I'm glad Keiko listened to me." Usagi jumped at the sound of Mamoru's voice, and she turned to look at him, a question in her eyes. "I told her to stick to pastels. I was worried that since she had that cocktail dress to start with that she wouldn't take my advice, but it looks like she did. I guess in the end its all about making the customer happy."

"Mamoru-san, these things. The shirts. The shorts." She held them up to emphasize her point.

"If there's anything you don't like I'm sure we could take it in and exchange it. I thought pastels would be best. Its all I can remember seeing you wearing."

"No. Its not that. Mamoru-san, these things are lovely. The colors are exactly my style. Keiko-chan has wonderful taste. But this is to much."

He grinned at her. "Then I guess you shouldn't take a look at the closet."

She looked guiltily to the closet doors. "Mamoru-san. I can't afford these things. It will take me ages to pay you back."

"I'm not asking you to."

"You shouldn't have done this."

"Its to late to complain now."

"I'm not complaining. Its all very thoughtful, I appreciate this. Its just- You shouldn't have spent your money on these things."

He raised an eyebrow and grinned at her, "Why? Did you want to wear the same dress all week?"

"Well, no."

"Then what did you plan on doing?"

She shrugged and returned his grin, "I could have worn your pajama's every other day."

"Right. I'm sure that would have been a bold fashion statement. Well, I'm sorry. You'll just have to do with these outfits. I know their not stripped and most of them lack buttons-"

The grin fell, "Mamoru-san this isn't a joke. These are really nice things. You shouldn't have spent any money on me, let alone this much!" She made a wild gesture with her hands that seemed to include the room as a whole, which he was guessing, meant the blanket and the closet.

Mamoru shook his head, grin disappearing. "Stop right there. I learned a long time ago that money doesn't mean anything. So this? This was nothing. This wasn't even- Look it doesn't matter. I am not getting into this with you. I made it very clear to the store that you were only to be allowed to exchange things. You are not getting my money back, and I refuse to let you pay me back. End of discussion."

"Mamoru-san, I-" A buzz from the front of the apartment cut her off

"I should see who that is." Mamoru turned, leaving Usagi on the floor. Mamoru sighed as he made his way to the door. _'Only Usagi could stay with me in this place and feel guilty about the way I spend my money.' _He took a deep breath to clear this thoughts as he pressed the intercom button. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The chipper voice of on Aino Minako answered from the other end, "Hi Mamoru-san! Its us! Rei, Ami, Mako-chan and I are here to see Usa-chan! So long as you haven't shacked her yet!"

He heard the reprimanding voice of Ami, "Its whacked, Minako-chan. To shack with someone has an entirely different and inappropriate-"

"I don't know about that." He could hear the bitter edge to Rei's voice, and the tone brought back Usagi's words from the night before.

"-connotation. Further more, I sincerely doubt that even someone of Mamoru's stature could injure Usagi if you take in all the factors, including the fact that they are unaccompanied."

Before he could begin to think about that statement Minako's clear voice cut back over the receiver. "Right, as always Ami-chan. So long as you haven't whacked her yet, Mamoru-san!"

_'Maybe the insane seek each other out.' _"Yeah. No problem, I'll buzz you girls up."_ 'Is that why they came to me? . . . . Nah.'_

As he turned he pulled the front door open for the girls, he turned and called out to Usagi, "Your friends are here. The girls are on their way up to see you."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

He heard some shuffling come from her bedroom and could only assume that Usagi was rushing to pick up her slight mess from just minutes before.

He heard the ding of the elevator and turned back to the door he hadn't managed to leave yet. "I'm just saying, I'm not sure how suited she is for the role. Just cause Luna found her first doesn't-" Rei looked up and cut herself off at the sight of him.

She gave him a deep glare, and he couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at the look. _'Hmm. Maybe its not just Usagi. Maybe she's pissed at everyone.'_ "Hey, Rei-chan. How are you?"

He heard a squeak from the bedroom and seconds later the door slammed closed.

Head held high, Rei answered as she passed him. "I am fine."

When he turned around, Usagi was at the corner waiting. "Hello, girls."

There were three simultaneous greetings, and one obvious lack of answer. "How about we have a seat in the-" Usagi looked to Mamoru, panic in her eyes.

Mamoru gave her a strange look uncertain why the privacy of her room was obviously not an option. "Living room?"

Usagi nodded her approval, "Yes, the living room sounds perfect."

Mamoru eyed the group warily, "Can I get you girls anything to drink?" There were five simultaneous 'no's. He grabbed his bag from beside the key table. "Alright then, I think I'll go work on my homework in my office to give you girls some time for your girl chat. If there's anything you need, I'll be this way." He indicated to his left, before turning to leave them be. Mamoru left the company of the girls and stepped into his study shutting the door. _'Maybe I could listen for just a bit and see why Rei is so mad... Its not really ease dropping if I just open the door. ... And it's not like they specifically asked for privacy.'_ Taking extra caution to be quiet, Mamoru cracked the door open, grabbed the chair from the visitors side of the desk and carefully set it behind the door. Grabbing a book from his bag next to the door, he sat down with his anatomy book open in his lap, and began to listen.

He heard Rei's harsh tone clearly, but the words and their meaning were confusing at best. "-given her performance to this point, I think that this kind of action calls for nothing less than her immediate demotion."

"Oh and who would be her replacement, Rei? You?" He could hear the sarcasm in Minako's voice and it sounded strange.

"Well, I am an obvious candidate-"

Minako's anger cut Rei off once more. "Thats all this is to you! Just another-"

Mamoru barely caught the next voice that came as just a whisper, "Thats enough, Minako-chan."

"No, its not! She's-"

It came louder this time, just above the whisper. The strength and command behind the serious tone made the voice unrecognizable. "That is enough, Minako-chan."

"But Usa-chan!"

This time the command was clear, concise, and no louder than the girl's normal speaking voice and Mamoru was startled to realize the stoic strange voice belong to his Usagi. "I said that is enough, Minako-chan. Rei has made her arguments, we can make a decision upon them at a later time. However, we are here for a specific reason, and that is what I intended to discuss. Ami-chan, Luna-chan. Have you made any progress with the Pen?" Mamoru didn't hear a response, but he could hear the tension in the air. As Usagi continued, he could only guess that the girls had shaken their heads, only to aware of the authority behind Usagi's tone, and not wishing to cross that. "Ami-chan have you detected any strange activity with your computer?" Once again, he didn't hear an answer, but their answer was an obvious head shake no as Usagi continued. "Alright. Rei we've heard your arguments, this is a serious matter and as such requires time for thought and deliberation. Ami-chan you've given us your report. Minako, Makoto do you have anything to offer?" Another moments silence. "Good. Now, you guys are welcome to stay, but I will not hear any more arguing."

"Actually Usagi-chan, I have cram school I need to get to."

"Thank you for coming, Ami-chan. And thank you for bringing my school work."

He heard a snort and then Rei, "I have to go as well, but its not like you care."

"Alright then, have a nice evening, Rei-san."

"We'd like to stay, if that's alright Usagi-chan."

"That's alright with me, Minako-chan but its best if you check with Mamoru-san." At that Mamoru began to scramble, he first put the chair back by the desk, kicked his bag to the side, and scrambled to his desk. He was leaning back in his chair with his book in his lap when Minako came in.

"Hey Mamoru-san!"

"Hey Minako-chan, what can I do for you?"

"Do you care if Mako-chan and I hang for a while?"

"Nah. But first, do you mind answering a few questions?"

"Sure!" There was a half a moments pause before she went on, "I mean I'll try. I'm not always so good with answers."

Mamoru chuckled at her honest reply. "I'll take what I can get. So uh," He thought for a moment. "Look, beating around the bush has never been my style, so- What the hell is Rei's problem? Why is she pissed off at everyone?"

Minako gave him a strange look. "She's not pissed off at everyone."

"Really? So its just me and Usagi that are to be graced with her fiery wrath?"

"Well, yeah."

"What did we do?"

"You're serious?" He raised an eyebrow in response, and Minako rolled her eyes. "Well gee, if I had to guess I'd say its cause her boyfriend was making out with her best friend! In a public place no less. In Usagi-chan's defense, she looks nothing like herself and its entirely-"

"What do you mean her boyfriend?"

"Rei-chan's boyfriend. As in a boy who she likes, she kisses, holds hands with, whom she has gone out on a series of dates with. Do I need to define dates?"

"No." He paused for a moment. "Wait, I'm confused, Usagi-chan was kissing Yuichiro, too?" At the thought, he felt a violent surge rush through his veins, but he suppressed it as he waited for Minako's answer.

" No. Why would Rei be mad if Usa kissed Yuichiro?"

"But you said-"

"Her boyfriend, I know. Thats you."

"Minako-chan, I am not Rei's boyfriend. We're just friends."

"Then how do you explain the kissing?"

Mamoru frowned, "I've never kissed Rei-chan."

"Holding hands?"

"Nope."

"Then what about the dates she's bragged about?"

"What dates?"

"The ice cream? The stroll in the park? The boat ride? The amusement park? Just to name a few."

He shrugged. "Those weren't dates. We ran into each other. She asked if we could hang out, and she followed me."

"The boat ride?"

"Well, that was her idea. I thought it was kinda strange, but I don't have a lot of friends other than Motoki-chan, so-"

"You thought you guys were hangin out."

" I thought she was dating Yuichiro, I didn't even think she could assume there was more! Otherwise, I would have made it clear that I'm not interested in her like that. I mean its not her, I don't really date-" Mamoru sat thinking for a moment, Minako was just about to leave him alone when he started in again. "So wait- she's pissed at Usagi cause she decided she was my girlfriend, and she thought I'd cheated on her?"

"Yeah."

"But how is that Usagi's fault? I started everything with her, she didn't have a chance to register what was going on! Does Rei even know her? Usagi would never do anything like that!"

"Thank you! Those are my points!"

"Hmph." Mamoru was quiet for several minutes more before Minako began to rise from her chair. "Wait- Before you go. How do I fix this? I don't want to hurt Rei-chan, I had fun with her, but I never thought of her as more than a sister. Is there anyway I can fix this without hurting her?"

Minako shrugged. "You could apologize and try dating her for real!" Mamoru gave her a look that was a definite 'no.' Minako nodded. "I didn't think so, you only have that look-" She shook her head, "Never mind. I really don't think so. Rei's gonna be crushed, but its best that she knows the truth. And she really needs to hear it from you." Mamoru nodded. "Anything else?"

"Nah, thanks. I needed to know this."

"No problem. If ya need anything else, Mako-chan and I will be with Usa-chan."

Mamoru nodded, but never really heard her final words as he was lost in thought.


	8. Miss Odango Learns the Other Truth

_Secrets are made to be found out with time._

_Charles Sanford_

Minako came to a stop in the living room, "Mako-chan? Usa-chan? Where'd ya go?"

After a moment, Minako jumped as Usagi popped up from behind her, "Hey Minako-chan, can ya keep a secret?"

Minako put a hand to her chest to calm her racing heart, "Jeez, Usa-chan! Don't sneak up on me. And it depends."

Usagi looked guiltily from the floor, "Well- its just- I just don't want Rei-chan to know about this. She's already angry enough with me."

Minako smiled understandingly, "Ok, Usa-chan. I can keep a secret."

Usagi smiled and grabbed Minako's hand dragging her down the hallway opposite from Mamoru's study. Usagi stepped into her bedroom and grinned at Minako, "Just don't sit in that chair," she pointed at the chair next to the door. "There was an incident this morning, and we haven't had a chance to test its stability since."

Minako let her gaze wander around the room, "Mamoru has really good taste, but it feels kinda bare." Her gaze came to a stop on the king size bed. "Hey, how'd you get your blanket here?"

Usagi frowned guiltily, "That's part of the big secret. That's not my blanket."

Makoto gave her a look, "But-"

"He went out this morning before I got up, and got me some things I needed, and some things I didn't."

"And he stole your blanket?"

Usagi shook her head at Minako's question, "No. After you guys left he wanted to talk, but I started crying and I told him I couldn't. That all I needed was some cocoa, my blanket, and my mom's shoulder. And he left me alone." She paused a moment smiling at the memory, "A few minutes later he came back and gave me a cup of cocoa, and offered his shoulder. Today when we got back from his classes at the college it was waiting on my bed. He had it special ordered."

Minako grinned at Usagi, "Wow."

Usagi shook her head, "No, Mina-chan! I know that look! I know what you're thinking and you're wrong! Mamoru-san thinks this was all some accident with a youma! He thinks I'm some innocent victim and he wants to make me feel better! Its terrible! He's being so nice, and he's got it all wrong!"

Makoto stepped up to Usagi and put an arm around her shoulder, "Girl, you're the one who's wrong. Sure he might not have the exact details of the story, but he's right. You put your neck out there day after day, and last I checked none of us ever asked Luna for this responsibility. So if ya ask me, we're the biggest victims of the youma. I mean look at what we give up. Look at how hard we have to work. I thought about it a lot after what you and Mina-chan said yesterday. You two were right about everything. You deserved a little fun, you didn't deserve this."

Usagi wrapped her arms around Makoto, "Thanks, Mako-chan." She pulled back and held her arm out for Minako, "You too, Mina-chan! I really appreciate you trying to defend me against Rei-chan. I just don't think more people fighting with her is the solution. I mean I really didn't mean to hurt her, I just-"

Minako shook her head. "That's just another part of this whole misunderstanding. You just wait, she'll come around. But in the meantime, I think you were right not to show her this stuff."

Makoto nodded. "Why don't you show us the rest?"

Usagi smiled a smile that didn't quit reach her eyes, but nodded, and proceeded to the dresser.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Holy crow! He really went all out!" Minako was holding the last of Usagi's dresses in front of her self, admiring the silky feel of the pale blue material and the clean cut lines that would complement Usagi's already flattering curves.

Usagi nodded guiltily, "Yeah. I really wanna pay him back but I'm not allowed." She sighed, "He even told the store I can't return the stuff!"

Makoto smiled, "So why don't you do something else to make it up to him?"

Usagi looked to Makoto, eyes sparkling. "Like what?"

"How about you start simple? Say with dinner? And I can help ya."

Usagi jumped from the bed where she'd been sitting and wrapped her arms around Makoto, "Mako-chan you're so brilliant! Can we make him cookies too?"

Makoto grinned, glad to see the Usagi she knew shinning through the eyes of the older stranger, "Sure! Lets go see what ingredients he has so we can make a list and pick the last bits up at the store."

Minako put the dress back, "Can I help to?" Makoto gave her a look. "Or maybe, I'll just watch."

Usagi giggled as they trouped to the kitchen. Usagi and Minako ran into Makoto's back as she stopped short in the kitchen door. "Oh my goodness! Is that?" Makoto rushed over to the stove and pulled open the door, "It is! The Kenmore Stainless Steel 2 door, eight burner professional model of the summer! This isn't supposed to be available to consumers for another month. " She ran her hands over the cool surfaces, before letting her touch continue along the marble counter top, "And these knifes!" She grabbed a handle from the chopping block and felt the sharp edge. She turned her gaze to Usagi, "What else does he have?"

Usagi shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't you explore his cabinets while I check his fridge for the things you need?"

Makoto's eyes glittered happily, "Ok! Check the fridge for eggs, milk, and butter- not margarine. And let me know what vegetables he has."

**30 Minutes Later**

Usagi continued to inspect the small silver object as they entered the supermarket. "Can you believe this?"

Minako sighed, "Yes, Usagi-chan. As we have been able to since he gave you the key fifteen minutes ago before we started our walk."

"This is a key to Chiba Mamoru's private top floor apartment. Do you know all the ornery, mischievous, devious things I could do with this?" Makoto stopped and gave her a look. "I said could! Not would! I'm just saying! I mean given our history!" Makoto shook her head in response and grabbed a cart before making her way down the first aisle.

Minako rolled her eyes. "He buys you expensive clothes, a special order blanket- but its a $2 key that impresses you?" Usagi just giggled in response, before finally slipping the cherished key into the pocket of her sweater. "I still don't see why we're paying for this! Mamoru offered when he suggested this store!"

Usagi rolled her eyes in repose, "Its not really a proper thank you if he has to pay for it, Minako-chan."

Makoto frowned at the two, "Actually, I'm not sure why he suggested this store. All this produce seems rotten."

Usagi looked at the fruit and then around the store at the bedraggled customers, "That's not the only thing that seems rotten. There's something not right here girls."

All three were on their guard now. Minako looked around cautiously, "Do you think we should-"

Usagi nodded, "Come back with friends." The girls left their cart and headed for the door.

As they approached the door, they found their way blocked by a cashier. "Leaving so soon girls?"

The girls jumped as Nephrite's voice sounded from behind them, "Good work, Tomata. But why are these three still standing?"

The cashier raised her right fist to the left side of her chest and bowed, when she came back up the human girl was replaced by a youma comprised of carrot arms, an eggplant body, a cabbage head, celery legs, and lettuce hands and feet. "I was just getting to that, General Nephrite."

Usagi used the short time of their conversation to scourer the general area for some kind of salvation. Spotting it she grabbed her friend's arms subtly to gain their attention and in a low voice she instructed, "On my signal, run."

The two gave their friend a sideways glance recognizing the strange tone that seemed ingrained in Usagi's older self, and knowing that it demanded compliance.

Nephrite glanced to Tomata, "Take them. Now." Usagi charged to her unguarded left, the general and the youma both unprepared for any kind of defense were stunned the few seconds it took Usagi to make the four running steps to reach her destination. Grabbing a bag of flour from the top of a promotional display she spun, heaving the bag and releasing it half way through her turn. The bag of flour hit Nephrite in the face, immediately exploding and leaving the general temporarily blinded. Still moving, Usagi used her momentum to finish her turn and take five running steps before launching herself into the startled youma and sending them both through the glass doors Tomata had been guarding.

Minako and Makoto stunned, simply stared at their leader now struggling with a youma in the glass remains of the automatic doors.

"Girls, what are you waiting for? RUN! Get help!"

Immediately they both snapped to attention, and charged through the remains of the doors just as Nephrite was wiping the last of the flour form his eyes. He growled as they disappeared from his view. Turning his attention back to his youma he sneered as the monster pinned the struggling young woman to the ground. "You're going to pay for that."

"Stop right there!" Nephrite looked up to see the commanding form of Sailor Venus.

"Oh, its you. Where are your little friends?"

Lightening came crashing into Tomata, flinging her off the young woman. Moments later, Sailor Jupiter landed next to Usagi, only to scoop her up and dash away. Nephrite's view of their escape was blocked as the thick mercurian fog encased the surrounding area.

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. "How'd Mercury get here so quick?"

Makoto finally stopped a few blocks from the store, answering Usagi's question as she set her on her feet. "Her cram school let out early, and her mom asked her to stop here to pick up groceries. She was across the street when Minako and I broke out." She gasped as the small blood trails on Usagi's arms caught her eyes, and was startled as she noticed the cuts on her friend's legs as well. "Usagi-chan, we need to get you help."

Usagi frowned, "No. We need to go help the girls."

"There could be glass in these cuts if you transform now, and these heal-"

"Remember when I cut my hand the last time you tried teaching us to cook?" Makoto nodded. "We had a fight a day later, and the cut still didn't heal for weeks. I think only our Sailor injuries are healed, we can deal with these later."

Makoto frowned, "I don't like this."

Usagi raised her locket, "You don't have to. Moon Prism Power!" Usagi sighed as the magic cleared, and immediately sprinted back towards the grocery store, high heels clicking on the roof top, cape billowing behind her.

She heard Jupiter's boots land on the asphalt of the street just after she herself had landed in from of the store.

"Of course you were late."

Usagi ignored the sneer from Mars, but Makoto didn't, "Mars, you will not do this. Not now."

Rei spared her a glare before turning her focus back on the fight, but it was half a second to late as an exploding tomato hit the ground at her feet and sent her flying into the coffee shop that sat directly across the street from the grocery store.

"Mars! No!" Usagi rushed to Rei's side falling to her knees. "Mercury, get your ass over here!"

"Working on it Sailor Moon, but we're a little busy."

Usagi cradled Rei's head as she looked to the fight. Nephrite had disappeared and the youma was shooting tomato's from the palms of it's hands, causing Usagi to sigh under her breath, "I guess that explains the name."

The youma was keeping the senshi on their toes firing two tomatoes at a time. Every instance Mercury tried to head in their direction, a blast would send her heading back towards the store front. When Jupiter or Venus sent an attack, it was met half way by an explosion that sent them running back in their directions. Usagi scanned the field and she knew what was next, "Mercury we need some cover. We have to get Mars-" Usagi's sentence cut short as a tomato came speeding in her direction. She folded herself over Mars, doing her best to spare her friend from the blast. Usagi waited for the blast, but instead she felt a gentle pressure on her shoulder. She turned her face to look up, "Tuxedo Kamen! But-"

"My cape is protecting us."

Usagi nodded and smiled, "Thank you." His arm dropped, and he stood to face the battle, "No, wait!" He looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Get her out of here please. Some where close, but some where safe." He nodded and scoped the unconscious soldier form the ground as Sailor Moon turned to face the battle, "Thank you."

She turned her full focus on the fight. Searching she found Mercury, and for the moment the youma seemed to be focused on Jupiter and Venus, so Usagi took the opening and rushed over to her blue haired friend. "Tell me you've found a weakness."

"Yes. There's a weak point at the center of the eggplant," she raised a gloved hand and pointed. "There."

Sailor Moon nodded, "Good. Now, any ideas on what I should do? I don't seem to have any sort of weapon in this form.."

Before Mercury could answer, the youma took notice of them and sent a tomato flying in their direction. The girls split, jumping in opposite directions. As Sailor Moon landed, Tuxedo Mask landed with her. "Mars is safe. She has a steady pulse. She's resting on the roof of a shoe store about half way down the next block." Sailor Moon nodded. "So what's the hold up, Mercury find a weak link?"

A blast headed in their direction, and Tuxedo Kamen, scooped her up, jumping for safety. Usagi fought to suppress the blush, focusing on the matter at hand. "Yes, its in the eggplant section," she raised an ungloved hand to indicate the same area Mercury had showed her moments before, "Just there."

"Then use your tiara."

She gave him a puzzled look, "I don't have my tiara. I'm not certain I have any weapon. That's the problem."

He ignored her look, and choose not to ask the obvious question instead, he scooped her up again moving them before the youma had a chance to focus on them, thinking as he moved. "Wait- the real weapon is your energy. The tiara is just a focal tool, right?"

"Well, yea. I mean I guess, I'm note exactly sure-."

"Could you charge one of my roses?"

She flashed him a brilliant smile, "Its worth a try!"

He landed them just inside an alley that overlooked the fight. "We should have a good shot from here. We'll wait til it's distracted." He pulled a rose from inside of his cape. "Get ready." She nodded, placing her hand on his taking a hold of the rose just above his hand. A second later, Tomata sent a blast at Mercury and Venus, missing Jupiter's lightening as it came crashing down. "Now!" Usagi used all her concentration to fill rose with all her strength. The rose took on a subtle glow, and Tuxedo Kamen sent it flying into the eggplant.

As he released the rose, he was forced to use his other arm to catch the heroine as she wilted. "Sailor Moon?" At that moment, the charged rose hit the youma, sending a shock wave of power emanating from the center of the fight. Tuxedo Kamen was forced to shield both his and Sailor Moon's face with his cape from the light of the explosion. A moment later, he noticed the light dull, lowering his arm he saw the damage to the buildings had been repaired, the patrons in the supermarket across the way slowly getting to their feet, and a pile of dust-the only remaining evidence of the fight- being blown away by a breeze. Searching more he saw Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus getting to their feet and looking around. He looked once more to the girl in his arms, "Sailor Moon, are you alright?"

"Ugh- yea. Err- I should be ok in a bit." She raised her left hand to her face rubbing exhaustion from her eyes. "I think maybe next time, I won't give it so much punch."

He laughed, before becoming serious. "I think your friends are looking for you. And you should probably check on Mars." She nodded struggling to stand. Usagi took two unsteady steps toward the mouth of the valley, but was stopped by the hesitant voice from behind her. "But-" She turned to look at her masked hero. "Perhaps your senshi could check on her, and you could come have a private talk with me? There is a situation I'd like to discuss." After a moment he added, "In private, your senshi make me a bit nervous, I know they don't trust me."

Stunned she nodded, and searched for an intelligent answer.

"Before we go, perhaps we should tell them where Mars is, and where you are going."

"Of course!"

Tuxedo Kamen quickly rushed the two steps to her side, and scooped her off her feet before heading out of the alley. Sailor Moon could only try in desperation to fight of the blush she was sure was staining her cheeks as Tuxedo Kamen explained the situations to her friends.

Sailor Mercury looked between her leader and the direction where she understood Mars to be. "Are you sure this is such a good idea, Sailor Moon?"

Forgetting the blush Sailor Moon looked to her blue haired companion, "Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, its just that he's made his intentions very clear to us."

"So we're both after the same thing? We'll deal with that when we come to it. Today's situation is that he is asking to speak with me. Now he has never failed to show me some form of kindness, and I will never fail to do the same for him. Especially not when he specifically asks for it."

Mercury nodded shyly, "Of course, Sailor Moon. I-" She cut herself short with a shake of her head, knowing the argument had been lost before it had started.

Sailor Moon smiled at them, "Good. Now, please go check on Mars. I'll meet up with you guys soon enough."

Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus could only nodded as Tuxedo Mask bounded away with their leader in his arms.

Once he was sure the Senshi were not following him and that he and his delicate package were far from their site, he changed course and headed for the park.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon kept herself preoccupied, with his scent, his strength, his protection, all while revealing in the feeling of familiarity that she knew would never be too familiar no matter how much time she spent in his arms.

As he slowed, she forced herself to take in their surroundings, and she noted that they were in the rose gardens, but in a section she'd never seen. "I've been to these gardens a hundred times before, but I don't think I've ever been here."

He smiled down at her as he gently set her on a bench, before taking a seat next to her. "This place is well hidden, I only found it by chance." He cocked his head to the left, away from her, "Or perhaps, it was fate that I of all people should find it." She smiled at his joke. After a moment of silence the masked hero let out a frustrated sigh. "Its terribly frustrating."

She gave him a strange look, "What is?"

"Talking with you."

She frowned, displeased. "I'm sorry."

He smiled gently at her, "No its not you. Its our magic. I'm an observant person by nature. I try and take everything in, but with you- Its like every time I try and focus on a detail I forget what I was looking at."

She grinned in response, "I know what you mean. It seems the only thing I can focus on is the blasted mask. I won't lie, it makes me curious, I'm just itching to take it off."

"But you don't."

"And I won't. I understand the need for certain secrets." They were quiet for a moment more, "Is that why you didn't notice my tiara missing?"

He nodded, "I wanted to ask you about that."

She shook her head, "Its a very long and complicated story, that I'd rather not delve into. Besides, there was something you wanted to discuss?"

He knew there were compelling answers in that complicated story, but like she respected his secrets, he would return the favor. "Right. I have a friend that needs your help. Her name is Tskunio Usagi."


	9. 1800Advice

_Tell your friend a lie. If he keeps it secret, then tell him the truth._

_A Proverb_

_'Her name is Tsukino Usagi.' One of her heels slipped from underneath her as Usagi landed on the next roof. She forced herself to concentrate as she straightened herself out, and pushed herself forward. 'Just another two roof tops until I get to Rei-chan. Then I can think about-' Her foot slipped again, 'No! One foot, then the other to get to Rei-chan!' Continuing this mantra she made it to the roof top of the shoe store with out stumbling again._

When she landed she saw only three senshi waiting for her. "Where's Mars? Is she ok?"

Mercury smiled in response to Usagi's concern. "She's fine. She was waking up when we got here. She left for the temple just a few minutes ago."

Usagi frowned a little. "Oh. I suppose she had to get back to her chores."

"Actually she left angry." Minako grunted as Makoto elbowed her with a sigh.

Distress took over Usagi's face, "What? Why?"

Makoto and Ami wouldn't meet her in the eye as Minako answered, "Because you went off with Tuxedo Kamen."

"He saved us!"

Minako frowned, "She really wouldn't listen to any of that. She wanted to know where you were. When we told her, she got mad- well madder."

Usagi's voice became small and she could no longer try and look them in the eye, "Why?"

Ami answered hoping to minimize Minako's damage. "She said you were jeopardizing everything by agreeing to the meeting."

"Oh."

"What did he want to talk about?" Makoto elbowed Minako again, "What? You wanna know too!"

Usagi looked up, "I'd rather not say, Minako-chan."

"Oh. Well why not?" Makoto elbowed her again.

Minako glared at Makoto, "Will you knock that off, its starting to really hurt!"

Usagi smiled softly at their antics, "He asked to talk to just me, I don't want to betray that trust." Minako looked disappointed, "Look if it was important or related to any senshi business I'd tell you straight away. But this is different."

Makoto nodded and stepped to Usagi's side, "Yes. Of course-" She speared Minako with a look as she put an arm around Usagi's shoulders. "We understand, Usa. I don't doubt for a second that you'd do the same for any of us." Usagi nodded, a shy thankful smile taking over the features on her face. "Now, why don't we get off this roof top and finish grocery shopping?"

The girls agreed and slipped to an empty alley way to de-transform. As soon as the magic had faded Ami gasped in shocked, "What in the world happened to you Usagi-chan? Your bleeding!"

Makoto sighed, "I can't believe I'd forgotten about that. Ami why don't you take Usagi back to Mamoru's get her cleaned up, she can explain what happened. I'm not sure if I've had a chance to say this yet or not, but thanks for that Usagi-chan. You acted like a true leader."

Usagi smiled in thanks, "Ok. But what about the shopping?"

"Ami-chan can give Mako-chan her list and you can give me your money and we'll do the shopping!"

Usagi pulled the wallet from her purse, Makoto slipped it from her hand just before Minako, while giving Usagi a wink, "This way you know you bought groceries instead of a new pair of shoes for Minako-chan."

Minako pouted but took the list from Ami, "I only did that once, and I paid you back like a week later, Mako-chan."

Makoto rolled her eyes as she began leading the way from the alley, "It was three weeks and it was only half the money!"

Ami and Usagi giggled as they followed the bickering pair from the alley.

**Mamoru's Pent House Apartment 15 Minutes Later**

After the Usagi explained how the fight had begun and how she'd received her wounds, Ami said nothing giving Usagi time to think, for that she was grateful. However the trip back to Mamoru's apartment had been short, and not nearly long enough to sort through all the information. Usagi raised the key to the lock, '_Her name is Tsukino Usagi.'_

_Sailor Moon's breath stopped, the fog around her companion faded, and for the first time since he had saved her in a jewelry shop she saw him clearly._

The key clattered to the floor startling Usagi from her memory. "Sorry, Ami-chan." She bent down and picked up the key, "I'm just distracted today."

Ami patted Usagi on the shoulder and she winced, "Its okay, Usagi-chan. Its been a busy day."

Usagi nodded as she pushed open the door. "My bathroom is just to-"

Mamoru's voice called from the other room, "Hey Usagi-chan! I didn't expect you home so soon. Did you need hel-" His greeting was cut short as he rounded the corner and laid eyes on the bloody girl. "What the hell happened?"

Usagi's breathing stopped, _'Tuxedo Kamen.'_

She was startled again as Ami answered from next to her, "There was a youma attack at the grocery store."

Usagi did her best to struggle through the vision of the white masking resting on the bridge of the tall man's nose. When she did she noticed a strange upset look on his face and did her best to come up with a reason for the look. _'Oh-' _"Don't worry. Minako and Mako-chan are at the store now, we're still gonna fix dinner."

"Usagi-chan I don't care about dinner. You're bleeding! How the hell did that happen?"

She shrugged, struggling with the situation not sure how to treat the man in front of her. "Its no big deal, Ami-chan is gonna clean me up. I'll be good as new in no time."

"Usagi-chan you need a hospital."

Usagi rolled her eyes finding it almost too easy to fall into pace with Mamoru but still struggling with the knowledge of the mask, "Its really not that bad. Besides, call me crazy, but I'm not ready to push my luck with the fake I.D. in my purse."

He sighed. "Fine." She smiled, "Then let me take care of the wounds." She frowned and prepared to argue. "I'm studying to be a doctor. I've already had some basic medical training. Come down to my bathroom, I've got everything we should need in there." He grabbed her hand and took her down the hallway. _'Mask or no, he's stubborn as ever.'_

Entering the bathroom he set her down in a chair, and started collecting supplies. "Is it just your arms?"

Ami answered, "No. There are several cuts on her back as well. I haven't had a chance to examine the amount of damage or the number of cuts, but you can see the blood through he sweater."

Mamoru sighed and looked Usagi square in the eye, "We will take care of this here, but if my examination leads me to believe that any of these are serious enough you **are** going to a doctor." Usagi nodded, recognizing the command behind the tone of voice and arguing in her own mind, _'Hell no we won't. If you won't help, Ami will!'_. Mamoru set the last of his supplies on the counter, and turned on the tap waiting for the water to get warm, before pulling the stop on his basin and letting the water fill the sink. _'I wonder if he uses these to treat his own wounds from battle.'_ "Ami-chan, it seems I've left my scissors in the study, would you please get those, and perhaps a few spare towels from the linen closet across from Usagi's bathroom?" Ami nodded and left them alone in the room. "Usagi would you take off the sweater?"

She nodded and slowly removed the article of clothing, "I'm really sorry about the sweater, Mamoru-san."

He frowned as she refused to meet his gaze. "I'm not worried about the clothing, Usagi-chan. It can be replaced. **You** can't."

She nodded still not meeting his gaze, "Yeah."

"Something else is bothering you isn't it?" She nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

She frowned, "I can't say to much, I promised I wouldn't-"

"But?"

"I really need advice!" _'And how better to ask than the subject of my unease.' _"Say this person didn't recognize you-" _Cause of magic identity hiding fog-'_

"One of your friends that doesn't know about the magic aging mishap?"

He noticed a slight wince before she nodded. _'Or you don't know about me being Sailor Moon, and you just asked me to help fix my own problem-'_ "Sorta yeah. Well this person didn't recognize me as me, they thought I was someone else, so they shared this secret with me." _'Only you didn't know you were sharing your secret.'_

"Ok."

"I feel like I should tell him who I am, so he knows who he told, but I'm worried." '_If I don't say anything will you be angry if you ever learn my secret?'_ "You and the girls have gone to a lot of trouble to keep everything hidden, and I feel like if I said anything I'd betray all that." _'If I do tell you my secret, I'll be betraying the girls, am I better to be alone in this?'_

Mamoru thought a moment before nodding, "Then keep his confidence and keep both the secrets. He doesn't have to know he told you, he obviously needed to tell someone, and whoever he thought you were he trusts, isn't that enough?"

_'You trust me...?' _She smiled, "Ya. I think, you might be right." '_He's still Mamoru. I thought when I came back here he'd be different. I thought the mask would change him, but I guess its just another part of him. Another part I hadn't seen yet. And it seems I'm seeing a whole lot more this week. More_ _than I ever knew was there.'_

He smiled in return, "Glad I could help." _'More than you can know. ... You trust me. Mamoru trusts me.'_ He bent over her arm, taking up the task of cleaning her wounds with the water in his sink.

Ami returned with Mamoru's requested items and he looked to the two girls, "What did you get in these wounds? You never did say how you got them."

Usagi shrugged, "I sorta broke the glass doors at your supermarket."

"What?"

Ami put a hand on Usagi's shoulder, "She was protecting Minako and Makoto, giving them a chance to run."

Mamoru sighed,"I am so very sorry I sent you there. If I had known-"

She finally looked up a smile reaching her eyes, "You couldn't have its alright! Besides the Senshi showed up pretty soon after that. Sailor Jupiter got me outta there and to Minako and Makoto. The whole thing was pretty cool." _'Not nearly as cool as being pulled aside by my long time crush for a private chat! . . . . . I'm gonna have to rethink that crush thing.'_

He smiled grabbing a pair of tweezers and setting about removing the glass from her wounds. "Well, I'm glad they kept that you're mostly in tact."

"Yeah, me too." _'Thank you, Mamoru-san. For all the times you saved me. All the times you argued with me. Every ounce of help. Every minute of friendship. And for trusting me today.'_

**_BONUS: Second half of the chapter from Mamoru's POV_  
**

**Mamoru's Pent House Apartment 15 Minutes Later**

Mamoru had been pacing in his office thinking over his talk with Sailor Moon when he heard the front door open. "Hey Usagi-chan! I didn't expect you home so soon. Did you need he-" His greeting was cut short as he rounded the corner and laid eyes on the bloody girl. "What the hell happened?"

Usagi shrugged, "There was a youma attack at the grocery store."

His eyes bugged, _'I sent her to __**that **__store!' _Guilt washed through him, '_I was so preoccupied with making sure the senshi would help her that I didn't realize I'd put her in danger!'_

Interpreting the look on his face wrong, Usagi did her best to wave her concern, "Don't worry. Minako and Mako-chan are at the store now, they're still gonna fix dinner."

"Usagi-chan I don't care about dinner. You're bleeding! How the hell did that happen?" '_When I didn't even see you anywhere near the fight?'_

She shrugged again. "Its no big deal, Ami-chan is gonna clean me up. I'll be good as new in no time."

"Usagi-chan you need a hospital."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Its really not that bad. Besides, call me crazy, but I'm not ready to push my luck with the fake I.D. in my purse!"

He sighed and knew she was right. "Fine." She smiled, "Then let me take care of the wounds." She frowned. "I'm studying to be a doctor. I've already had some basic medical training. Come down to my bathroom, I've got everything we should need in there." He grabbed her hand and took her down the hallway.

Entering the bathroom he set her down in a chair, and started collecting supplies. "Is it just your arms?"

Ami answered, "No. There are several cuts on her back as well. I haven't had a chance to examine the amount of damage or the number of cuts, but you can see the blood through he sweater."

He sighed and looked Usagi square in the eye, "We will take care of this here, but if my examinations leads me to believe that any of these are serious enough you **are** going to a doctor." Usagi nodded, recognizing the command behind the tone of voice. Mamoru set the last of his supplies on the counter, and turned on the tap waiting for the water to get warm, before pulling the stop on his basin and letting the water fill the sink. "Ami-chan, it seems I've left my scissors in the study, would you please get those, and perhaps a few spare towels from the linen closet across from Usagi's bathroom?" Ami nodded and left them alone in the room. "Usagi would you take off the sweater?"

She nodded and slowly removed the article of clothing, "I'm really sorry about the sweater, Mamoru-san."

He frowned as she refused to meet his gaze. "I'm not worried about the clothing, Usagi-chan. It can be replaced. **You** can't."

She smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah."

"Something else is bothering you isn't it?" She nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

She frowned, "I can't say to much, I promised I wouldn't-"

"But?"

"I really need advice! Say this person didn't recognize you-"

"One of your friends that doesn't know about the magic aging mishap?"

He noticed a slight wince before she nodded. "Sorta yeah. Well this person didn't recognize me as me, they thought I was someone else, so they shared this secret with me."

"Ok."

"I feel like I should tell him who I am, so he knows who he told, but I'm worried. You and the girls have gone to a lot of trouble to keep everything hidden, and I feel like if I said anything I'd betray all that."

Mamoru thought a moment before nodding, "Then keep his confidence and keep both their secrets. He doesn't have to know he told you, he obviously needed to tell someone, and whoever he thought you were he trusts, isn't that enough?"

She smiled, "Ya. I think, you might be right."

He smiled in return, "Glad I could help." He bent over her arm, taking up the task of cleaning her wounds with the water in his sink.

Ami returned with Mamoru's requested items and he looked to the two girls, "What did you get in these wounds? How did you get them?"

Usagi shrugged, "I sorta broke the glass doors at your supermarket."

"What?"

Ami put a hand on Usagi's shoulder, "She was protecting Minako and Makoto, giving them a chance to run."

Mamoru sighed in disgust with himself, _'How did I miss her there?' _"I am sorry I sent you there. If I had known-"

She finally looked up, "You couldn't have its alright! Besides the Senshi showed up pretty soon after that. Sailor Jupiter got me outta there and to Minako and Makoto. The whole thing was pretty cool."

He smiled grabbing a pair of tweezers and setting about removing the glass from her wounds. "Well, I'm glad they kept that you're mostly in tact."


	10. Green Eyed Monster

_Jealousy is nothing more than a fear of abandonment._

_Anonymous_

There was a girlish squeal of delight from the other side of his penthouse, and Mamoru scowled in displeasure at his computer monitor. "At least the last two nights I got food." That sentence lead him to reminisce the last two nights events.

Thursday while he had finished cleaning up Usagi, Minako and Makoto had returned and Usagi became antsy to leave. Seeing Mamoru's work to be more than adequate, Ami had gone to mediate between the blond and brunette insisting it was only a matter of time. Soon Usagi became anxious, she insisted, to help her friends with her thank you dinner for him, "After all, how can it be a thank you dinner from me if I don't at least get to help make it?" After ten more minutes he released the whirl wind to help her friends destroy his kitchen. As he cleaned the mess in the bathroom, he could hear the giggling teenage girls and became worried. Another five minutes and he feared for the survival of his home and went to investigate the crashing sounds in the kitchen. His way was blocked by a blond with a bow that was as persistent about her post as the royal guards of England. After another five minutes, he was forced to walk away with a sigh and return to his cleaning of the bathroom.

After twenty minutes, he heard the sing song voice of Usagi begging him to come to the kitchen and he was only to eager to comply.

There were five plates set around the island, causing Mamoru to frown as he realized one of them would have to stand. He looked around the room for the source of the earlier commotion. All evidence had been tucked into his dishwasher, while steaming bowls of food sat waiting on the counter. Makoto had urged him and her friends to sit at the stools, while she dished helpings on to their plates.

The group enjoyed lively conversation while they dined on a meal of chicken low mein, rice balls, and squid on a stick accented by freshly brewed green tea. Mamoru found himself silent as he watched the exchange between the four girls, awed by a kind of social interaction he had never participated in, let alone had in his own home. After a few minutes he finished his food, and felt he should leave when Usagi's twinkling gaze caught his and she dragged him into the conversation.

Twenty minutes later found Mamoru laughing along with the girl's before ducking out of the kitchen with Ami and Usagi as Minako and Makoto started a food fight.

Ten minutes later a rice covered Makoto and a noodle covered Minako came to join them, but finding the trio's activity to be school related, choose to follow Usagi's suggestion and clean Mamoru's kitchen.

As Mamoru did his best to ignore the shattering, clanging, and squeals from the kitchen, Usagi simply patted his arm before distracting him by insisting for his help with her history lessons.

Relaxed by her company, the evening passed with noise, laughter, and company like none other.

It was Friday evening that was less enjoyable. The day had started out positive but had turned sour when Motoki had pulled Mamoru aside before his ten o clock class for the worst conversation he could remember having with his _friend_.

"So, you and Serenity..."

"Friends."

"Oh." The blond man smiled, "So what would you think about me maybe asking her... would she even be interested?"

Mamoru frowned. He wanted to scream, yell, throw a tantrum. He wanted to tell his friend that he wasn't worthy of her company, let alone being graced with her smile or even a passing glance. However when he opened his mouth he found himself saying, "Ya know, I think that'd make her really happy." And much to his displeasure Mamoru knew it was true.

Some how that one little truth had led to Motoki being invited over for dinner with Mamoru, _Serenity_, and the girls. And that invitation had led to Motoki pulling _Serenity_ to the side and asking for her company on Saturday evening.

And that had lead to the girlish squeals that peeled through the penthouse, as well as the now permanent frown on Mamoru's face. And if he'd been asked about it- but of course no one was really going near the now grouchy man- he'd insist it was because Motoki didn't know whom he was taking out, or even what kind of girl she really was.

After forty minutes of straight squeals, a be-ribboned blond bounced into his office, "You have to come see her!"

He grumbled something incomprehensible under his breath while rolling his eyes and rising from his chair.

He allowed Minako to drag him to the living room where he laid eyes on the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. At the moment her back was turned from him to give him the sight of a pale blue knee length dress topped by a cream colored sweater. Her hair, much to his displeasure, was out of its traditional odangos to be replaced by an elaborate system of braids and curls that still left her hair hanging almost to the floor.

When she turned, she took his breath away. The light breeze created by her action lifted her hair just enough so it seemed to float around her as she moved. He could now see that the blue garment was a sun dress, and like most of the wardrobe he'd gotten for her it showed just enough to hint at the wonders of her voluptuous frame. At the sight of her shinning eyes and glowing smile he felt himself exhale, and then suddenly remember to breathe.

"So what do ya think, Mamoru-chan?"

He shrugged feigning indifference. Usagi's head bowed to her chest, almost shyly. Did her glow dim at his action? Nah. He felt an elbow poke him in the ribs, and turned to see Makoto giving him a pointed look, "I mean, I think Motoki will really like it."

As if Mamoru's words had summoned him, there was a knock at the front door. Minako and Makoto made a mad rush for the front door at the same time, squealing, excited, and eager to get the door for their friend's big date.

He thought he saw her nod once as she lifted her gaze just enough to see him through her bangs and he heard her delicate voice, "Alright, but what do **you** think?"

Mamoru couldn't help but smile. She might be going on a date with his best friend, but she didn't seemed to care for the blond man's opinion, just his own. '_Cause if you're nice she knows she must look good._

_So what? I tell her she looks like crap?_

_Yeah, that's the way to a girl's heart._

_I don't want to win Usagi's heart._

_Right, you're ready to begin WWIII with Motoki because he looked at you funny when he asked about the date._

_I- I am not having this argument with myself.'_ As if to bring the internal argument to a close, he mentally kicked his inner voice before answering the -was she? Yes she was!- blushing girl. "You look very pretty. But I must say, I prefer your Odangos."

She brought her gaze all the way up to look him in the eye and opened her mouth to say something, "Serenity-san, you're date for the evening has arrived."

Usagi closed her mouth, and turned her gaze from Mamoru to Motoki, and back again, before making the final turn to look at Motoki, "Motoki-chan! You look nice this evening." Mamoru rolled his eyes, he had a much nicer shirt than the pale green one his friend had chosen.

" You're looking stunning yourself, Serenity-chan." Mamoru rolled his eyes again, _'Stunning? That's the best he can do? Come on, Motoki! Ravishing, enchanting, charming!_

_All you could come up with was pretty._

_Be quiet. ... Did I mentally just tell myself to be quiet?_

_Yes. Yes, you did._

_Didn't I just tell you to shut it? ... Its official. Usagi has driven me over the edge._

_It was a short trip.'_

He mentally kicked the inner voice again. He forced himself to smile a smile that wouldn't reach his eyes as Minako and Makoto made insinuations at the blushing duo-they were not a couple- and Ami- had she been here the whole time?- quietly told them to have an enjoyable evening. Mamoru refused to meet Motoki's gaze, but was quick to give Usagi one last hug before she disappeared behind the elevator.

"So what now?" Mamoru glared at Minako. "Movie?" He shook his head no. "Supper?" He shook his head no. "TV?" He shook his head no.

"I think its our cue to leave." Makoto said, leaning to the blond she stage whispered, "Someone's been kinda cranky since he found out his best friend was going on a date."

Minako deflated a moment as she led the way to Usagi's bathroom to gather her 'Hot Date' supplies, "Damn. Wait- What about your place?"

"Mom mad at you again?"

Minako nodded, and the long drawn out explanation was lost to Mamoru's ears as the rummaged around the bathroom.

He turned to go back to his office and the anatomy paper he had been pretending to write.

" You should talk to Rei." He jumped, he'd forgotten Ami was there, she was so quiet, she seemed to blend in with the scene.

Turning to face her he sighed, "What?"

"You should talk with Rei. Work things out. I can see that things were different on your side. I may not understand the emotional workings of the heart like Minako, but I see other things. I can see whom you like. I think we've all seen it and known for a while, but if you want a chance with her you need to work it out with Rei first. You should know by now she always puts her friends first."

He shook his head, feigning ignorance, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Ami nodded and smiled -almost- confidently. "Alright, but when you do. Talk with Rei."


	11. A Differnt Kind of Monster

_Be careful, there are wolves in this world._

_Leverage_

_Human anatomy is fun to study with the right partner. My perfect partner has big blue eyes, a small slender form, and long blond-_

**Delete.**

_Human anatomy is ridiculous. We learned the basics from sex ed. Know what else I learned there?_

**Delete.**

_Human anatomy is the study of a blond haired blue eyed god-_

**Delete.**

_Human anatomy is the study of the human form. The human form I would most like to study is-_

**Delete.**

_Human anatomy is the most boring class I've ever sat through. Kareu should bring in models to demonstrate the lessons. That'd get our attention. I know the perfect-_

**Delete.**

_Human antomy is midnight! Where the hell is Usagi?_

**Delete.**

**Ring.**

"Thank god! Its about time they called! If he asks if she can stay over, I'll drive there to personally" **Ring. **"kill him with my bare hands. What do you want?"

"Hey, Man. I'm over at Phi Theta Gamma-"

"Botan?"

"Yeah, now listen. Motoki came here about an hour ago with that chick-"

"Serenity?"

"Yea, now listen. I was just in the other room and Tomi was saying that-"

"Hold up, Bo-chan. Who's Tomi?"

"He's Goro's friend."

"Goro? Whats that-"

"Thats what I'm trying to tell you! Tomi is bragging that he drugged her-that Serenity-chick- and left her with Goro so he could teach her a lesson about hitting-" Mamoru hung up the phone. He had his car keys and was in his car in record time. The normal thirty minute commute to the university took him just under ten minutes- later when a certain girl was safe in his home he'd take time to thank Kami that he had avoided police, pedestrians, and accidents on his drive. It took him two minutes to find the right fraternity- it was easy when he spotted Botan standing on the porch with a cell in his hand. Mamoru parked his car at the curb in front of the house, and began striding toward his acquaintance.

"Where is she?"

He looked from Mamoru to his phone, then shook his head. "Tomi wouldn't say. That's why I called."

"Thanks. Where's Tomi?"

"He was just in that door when I called."

Mamoru grabbed the handle, opening the door he said, "If you see Motoki tell him I'm going to kick his ass."

Mamoru looked around the over crowded living room and immediately spotted Keiko and with a few other students he knew and noticed they were surrounding an average built frat boy with brown hair. Keiko growled at him, "I know you idiots think this is funny, but its not! Just tell us where she is!" Drunken laughter was her answer.

Mamoru crossed to them in four strides, reached out with his left hand, grabbed Tomi by the throat and lifted him a foot off the ground. Hands scrambled at Mamoru's hold, but settled with trying keep Mamoru's hands from squeezing to tightly. "You Tomi?" Nod. "Where the hell is she?"

A strangled giggle escaped the man, "What's it matter? She left you fer yer friend."

Mamoru slammed the man into the wall behind him damaging the dry wall. The party instantly became quiet. "She matters to me. Where is she?"

In response, Tomi's left hand moved from Mamoru's grip on his throat to swing wildly toward Mamoru' face. Mamoru easily caught the fist and turned it with a snap. "Should we see what else I can break?" Tomi shook his head. "Where. Is. She."

Another strangled answer, "Through the kitchen doors, up the stairs, third door on your right."

"Do you know what will happen if you've lied to me?" Nod. "Even if you run, I'll find you." Nod. Mamoru released him. Tomi spilled to the floor, holding his broken left wrist tenderly to his chest while massaging his throat with his right hand.

Mamoru left the room, followed by his friends that had been questioning Tomi when he'd come.

(Botan leaned to Keiko whispering, "Did you see the way he picked him up?"

Keiko nodded, "I hear he's got a good home gym.")

The house remained quiet and the group of his classmates followed Mamoru through the kitchen, up the stairs to the third door on the right. Mamoru tried the handle, unsurprisingly it was locked. He gave the door a solid shove with his shoulder and it popped open with the groan of broken wood. He looked around and saw boxes stacked. This was some kind of storage room. There was no one here. Tomi had- but the twinge was there. Twisted and gnarled by something strange, but it was there pulling at his chest. This was the right room, he look around for something, "Help!" It was weak, but he had heard it, in the back of the dark room, among the stacks of boxes. As Mamoru moved through the room he heard more of the conversation continued, "Scream all you want, Bitch. I like it better that way."

"Someone'll hear."

Weaving his way through the room, he found what he was looking for, a door with light escaping with the sound of a voice.

"This house is a maze. No one will hear. No one will come. No one will save you. This is what you get for turning Goro-" The door crashed in and revealed Goro hovering over Usagi in the right corner opposite the door. Goro's leg was pulled back as if to kick the cornered girl, but the shock of being interrupted seemed to have frozen him. Mamoru crossed the room an instant too late as Goro finished the movement he'd started and his boot connected with Usagi's side. Mamoru grabbed the athlete's collar, dragging him back before his fist connected with the athlete's jaw and sent him sprawling to the opposite side of the small room to land on a bed that had been previously hidden by the door.

Mamoru ignored him in favor of kneeling next to Usagi. She flinched, "Odango, open your eyes. I'm here. I'm-"

Goro had gotten back up, and the audience watched stunned as he pulled Mamoru from Usagi, leaving Mamoru on his back a few feet from the terrified victim. From his position on the floor, Mamoru let his right leg out in a kick that struck the hooligan in the back of the knees bringing him to fall onto his back. Mamoru snapped into an upright position, moved to the bully's side, and as the ruffian began to rise but before could begin to comprehend the situation, Mamoru knocked him out with a solid punch to the nose. Goro slumped to the floor, and Mamoru satisfied that his enemy wouldn't be moving any time, soon crawled to the shaking girl. Taking her face in his hands, he gently turned her face toward himself. He took a deep breath to suppress his anger at the blossoming bruises, flowing blood, and slight swelling he saw. Careful of her wounds Mamoru stroked her cheeks, wiping away the tears, and in a gentle voice he prodded her, "Odango, it's me. Mamoru-baka. You're safe." She peeked through her eyes, before reaching up a hand to his arm and pinching him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You are real!" She leaned into him, with a laugh and smile. She carefully wrapped her right arm around him in a hug as her left stayed close to her ribs. "I thought I was dreaming, but you're here. You came."

He tucked his arms under her before rising with her in his protective embrace. "I'll always be here to save you." There was a quiet awe that followed the group as they made their slow journey through the quiet house. Whispers, rumors, and questions emerging in their wake.

As Keiko closed the door behind Mamoru he stopped at the edge of the porch forcing the members at the back of their group to run into a few others, "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"No! You saved me! Thank you! I'm sorry I didn't fight more! I tried I did but I felt so heavy-"

"Tomi gave you a roofie so you'd be easier for Goro to handle." Keiko turned to Mamoru, "Make sure you tell the attendants at the E.R., Mamoru-san."

"Keiko-chan, I'm not going to the-"

"Yes you are, Odango. You've been drugged and beaten, so I will hear none of your arguments today."

"But-"

He looked down at her with pleading eyes, "Please. I need you to be ok, and I won't be satisfied until they get a look at you."

Usagi sighed, "Alright, but if Dr. Mizuno is in tonight I want her."

**Mamoru's Penthouse 4 A.M.**

"Can I please go to bed now?"

Mamoru sighed. "No."

"Why not? Keiko left, so it doesn't matter."

Keiko had in fact just left. She had ridden with them to the hospital, keeping Usagi's head in her lap as the two rode in the back of Mamoru's car. And as she had waited with him in the emergency room, she gave him a gentle smile, "I didn't think I'd ever see anything scarier than your anger when she was in danger, but then you drove us here." After everything, she'd come back to Mamoru's place (with a whistle and a "Damn, you are loaded.") she'd helped Usagi clean up and change into PJ's before she allowed Mamoru to have one of the buildings driver's take her home.

He sighed, tired as well. "The only reason she left was cause you promised you'd stay up."

"But I did stay up! All through the emergency room. All through the police officers taking our statements!"

On their way to the E.R., Keiko had used her cell to call the Tokyo P.D. And arranged to have an officer meet them. He began with Usagi's statement and pictures of her wounds, then moved to Keiko-who had insisted that both Goro and Tomi had struck first and Mamoru had acted in self-defense- and finally taken Mamoru's statement before heading to the frat house where he received mixed versions of the story, collected the glass that had been used to drug Usagi, arrested both Goro and Tomi, before calling Keiko on her cell to update the group on the progress with the case.

"Yes. You did. But Dr. Mizuno said you have a concussion." The doctor had also said Usagi had 3 cracked ribs, a sprained wrist and ankle, as well as the obvious bruises and cuts. She'd complimented Mamoru on his stitches- after reprimanding him and insisting that the girl should have been brought in after the incident with the glass doors- saying that several of the cuts and stitches had been broken open again. In the end, she had insisted Usagi stay awake for a while longer, but reassured them that there was no long term damage saying, "She's lucky you got there when you did, even a few minutes more and it could have been much worse. Just keep her up as long as possible, I'm not sure how the drugs in her system will affect the recovery from the concussion. And make sure you refresh her bandages tomorrow."

"But, I'm tired!"

"Just a while longer. I prom-" Beep. Beep. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

Beep. Beep.

"That."

Usagi gave him a funny look. "Shouldn't I be the one hearing things?" Beep. Beep. Usagi's funny look became slightly panicked. "Uh- if I have to stay up can I please have a soda?"

Beep. Beep.

Eyeing her, he stood, "Sure." He left the room, and stopped as he realized he didn't know what she'd want. He turned around, but stopped again as he heard Rei's angry voice in his living room. "What the hell took you so long, Moon?"

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan. Mamoru was in here. I had to get rid of him."

"At four in the morning? Yeah right. Just get your lazy ass down to the train station by Makoto's apartment. Unless you have to finish something with Mamoru?" And with Rei's angry sneer Mamoru knew. Mamoru found himself twisted with being furious at Rei, hurt by Usagi, or sad because he knew the pain the dark haired girl was causing her.

He heard Usagi sigh. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Moon out."

He heard Usagi rise, and he took his cue to rush in the room. "You are not going."

"Mamoru-san! I just need-"

"Cut the bullshit, I heard it all. You are battered, bruised, beaten-"

"If you heard it all then you know I have to go."

"They can win one fight without-" He choked on the name refusing to let it past his lips. Refusing to admit that Usagi was the blond warrior even as his mind clicked the puzzle pieces together and the last of the fog cleared and he saw the girl behind the fuku.

"Say it."

He couldn't open his mouth. If he said it out loud that would mean-

"If you heard everything, just say-"

"They can survive without Sailor Moon." That she hadn't trusted him. After their conversation about the importance of trust and keeping secrets, she hadn't trusted him.

"No, they can't. It doesn't matter what you say. It doesn't matter what has happened to me. They need me. I will not sit by while my friends fight. I have to go help them. I have to go protect them. Moon Prism Power!" Mamoru watched stunned as his pajamas and her bandages disappeared, the magic bridged the gap between broken and whole and her form was encased in the magic leaving a shimmering white fuku to cover her perfect form. Before he could open his mouth to argue further she turned, pushed open the balcony doors and jumped from his apartment.


	12. Bad Ideas

_It is a fool's perogative to utter truths that no one else will speak._

_Neil Gaiman_

Tuxedo Kamen growled as he followed the invisible tether that connected him to Sailor Moon. _'She's an idiot._

_She's doing what she thinks is right._

_Doesn't make her any more intelligent. She's injured she should be at home tucked safely-_

_Into my arms?' _ He sighed at himself and pitched one last internal argument, '_I was going to say bed.' _Arriving at the train station, he blocked off his internal chatter and focused on the fight that was ragging 3 stories below between the Sailor Senshi and a Caboose. Jupiter and Venus seemed to be holding their own on opposite sides of the caboose and were successfully dodging wheels that the youma was flinging around on a chain as though they were flails. Toward the street he could see Mercury safely tucked into the doorway of a nearby flower shop. Opposite her, he saw Usagi's white form guarding the entrance to the train station. Upon closer inspection he could see Sailor Mars lying unconscious behind her. Two leaps and flip and he landed behind the heroine. " You can yell at me later, for now could you move her to a roof top." Without answering he picked up the prone senshi and leaped off to safety. He stopped two roofs away, tucked Mars- '_Rei_.' his mind insisted- into the shadow of the roof top access before turning around and leaping back to the scene. Being wary of the wheels ready to fill in for Mars, Tuxedo Kamen landed where he'd left the silver haired senshi just moments before.

The instant he landed he was bowled over by that very same senshi, "What the hell was that?"

She seemed to struggle to rise from him, "Sorry. Its not as graceful as your rescues."

He stopped struggling under her weight as he caught the last word, "Rescue?"

Pushing herself up he pointed to the spike sticking out of the ground inches to the right of where they lay. "Rail road ties."

He looked to her as she stood in the shadow of the train station, "What's the plan?"

"Mercury says the weak point is there," she raised her right arm to point, "Just under the arm where the chains connects on the left side. We need to distract her, but I need your help like the other day, this fuku doesn't have a tiara and I don't know any other attacks."

He nodded remembering the dilemma from the other day. Producing a thorn-less rose, "How are you at darts?"

She gave him a weak smile, "Terrible."

With a smile he shook his head, "Then don't aim for the youma." He dashed to the roof top, throwing roses as he moved around the youma causing it to move exactly as he wanted after just a few minutes. With a final flourish, the last rose hit giving Usagi the opening she needed. He smiled as he saw the powered rose hit from the opposite side, and turned away from the explosion of power. He tucked himself into the shadows, to wait for the girl, determined to see her home.

From his place amongst the shadows, he watched Mars return with anger. Not even waiting til she landed (next to Jupiter) to begin the berating of her leader-she was late, irresponsible, childish, stupid, lazy, klutzy- on the list continued as he watched her descend on Usagi who was still standing in the shadows of the train station. He was just about to give himself away, when Jupiter stood in front of their leader.

"Knock it off, Rei. She saved your ass- AGAIN! I'm not gonna-"

"Jupiter that is enough." Mamoru was startled, once again, by the commanding tone in Usagi's voice as she addressed the group of girls. "Mars has a right to express her opinions. I will not lead this group if we can't agree that is for the best. So, the matter of removing me from leadership is still in the air for discussion." Rei smiled smugly at Makoto to be cut short as Usagi continued, "However, Mars- Four forty-five in the morning is not the time to discuss such matters. We all have homes and beds we had to leave. Families that will be worried if we are not in those beds should they come to check on us."

Rei gave her leader on final sneer before turning and leaping off in the direction of the Shinto Temple. The three remaining senshi smiled supportively as Makoto turned and placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "You did good, Girl."

"Thanks. You guys go get some sleep."

Minako grinned, "Alright, but we're still stoppin' by later to hear all about your date."

Mamoru noticed that Usagi waited til they turned and left before she seemed to grimace at the prospect. Mamoru landed next to her, "They're right. You did great. Now how about we get home? You and I need to have a talk."

She turned to face him with a weak smile, "Soun-" She was cut short as her smile faded, and her eyes rolled back as she collapsed onto Mamoru, the last of her transformation shimmering away as he caught her.

The buzz of the intercom at the front of the apartment, caused Usagi to roll over with a grown. "Ugh, I feel like I was run over by a caboose."

"That's not funny."

The stoic voice startled her, causing her to jump and sit up in bed. The jerky movements pulled some of her stitches and stressed certain wounds causing her to wince. She did her best to grin past the pain, "Mamoru-san! What are you doing in my room?"

"We're in my room."

Buzz.

"Oh." Pause. "Wait, why?"

"I brought you in here so I could watch over you."

She raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with my room?"

Buzz.

"You broke the chair. I wasn't going to watch you from the floor."

"I'm really sorry about the chair. I will fix that. And you didn't need to watch me, I just over exerted myself a little."

"A little? You fainted into unconsciousness. If you hadn't woken up by this afternoon I was driving you to the hospital and insisting that you be committed if you ever woke up."

She opened her mouth the argue, **Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.**

"I suppose I'll get that now. You are staying in bed. No arguments."

With a sigh she rolled her eyes and laid back down with a yawn. Taking that as a sign of compliance, Mamoru rose from his chair to attend to the continuing Buzz at the front of the apartment. The previous night had left Mamoru in a foul mood and he found himself growling, "What do you want, Minako-chan?" into the intercom.

"How did you know it was me?"

He ignored her question and growled again. "What do you want, Minako?"

"What do ya think? I wanna hear about Usagi's date!"

He rolled his eyes at the mention of the nightmare. "She's not doing well at the moment, and I won't have her taking social calls."

He heard Minako sputter a moment before Makoto was on the line, "What do you mean you won't let her see us!"

He heard another shuffle and then he heard Ami's voice, "Please, Mamoru-san. We won't take long we just need to -"

"Tell that little hussie to get her ass outta your bed! We've gotta a study session this morning, and I'm not waiting around while she snores the morning away."

His frowned deepened. He didn't like the way Rei was treating Usagi. He wanted to protect Usagi from the harsh words of her friend- and that confused him because he was also very angry with the blond- she'd lied to him, she hadn't trusted him, she'd misled him- _'And she went out with your best friend.'_

"What the hell is taking you so long? Buzz us up, and wake her ass up."

He sighed, _'If Rei's here it can only mean senshi business and they won't be gotten rid of.' _He pressed the button that allowed the elevator to ascend, opened the front door and went back to his room. "Your friends are here. I believe its _senshi_ business." He saw her wince as he sneered the word senshi, but he couldn't help himself. He was angry. He scooped her from the bed and she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm taking you to the living room. No getting up on your own. I don't want you further pulling that wound on your side."

"Oh. Alright." After a moment, she startled, "Oh! I have to change."

"Usagi there isn't really time they should be up here any moment." He set her down in a black leather recliner that sat to the left of the coffee table.

She pulled the bottom left side of the shirt near the blood stained and he glared, "I don't want them seeing this, please."

He rolled his eyes as he stormed off to her bedroom. He hadn't changed her pajamas in the early hours before out of a respect for her decency, and now it seemed she was more concerned with keeping her friends in the dark than anything else. With a growl he quickly pulled the blue bunny blanket off the guest bed, taking it to the living room, and tucking it securely around his ward. She smiled at him in thanks and he did not return it. As he finished he heard the four girls shuffling in through the door, "She's in here."

The girls came in and all seemed happy enough (except the scowling Rei). Rei, Minako, and Ami took seats on the couch which was to the right of the coffee table while Makoto took a seat to the left of Usagi in a black leather chair identical to the one Mamoru had placed Usagi in. "Hey Usa-" Makoto cut herself off taking in the visible bruises, "What the hell happened to you?"

Usagi shook her head, smiling weakly, "Nothing big." Mamoru snorted. She ignored him, "I'll tell you about it later. What brings you guys here?"

Rei smiled viscously, "Remember you said it was too early to study? So we thought we'd do that now." She turned her head a fraction of an inch to give Mamoru a pointed look. "That is if Mamoru-san will give us some privacy."

Mamoru's scowl deepened, "If its senshi business, I have every right to be here."

Ami, Minako, Makoto and Usagi and Minako's cats(how had they gotten past the door man?) gasped(and how exactly did cats manage to gasp?). Usagi dropped her head into her right hand shaking it.

Rei simply exploded at his words, "You told him? That's it! She's out! I don't care-"

Mamoru was stunned. He was certain she had told her friends. But- "She didn't tell me anything."

Rei turned her anger on him, "Oh? Really, you just happened to guess that we're the Sailor Senshi? Or wait, maybe Luna told you?"

-Rei wasn't that good of an actress.- He blinked twice, trying to focus, to understand what had happened, what was now going on. "Odango's cat? That's ridiculous. You told me."

Another explosion. "What?"

" I had been with her. We'd just gotten-" Usagi was rapidly shaking her head 'no' so he improvised thinking, '_We'll talk later,' _"back in. We were talking when the beeping started. She insisted it was nothing, and I left to get her a drink. I turned around when I realized I didn't know what she wanted and I heard you. You wouldn't address her by name, and if that hadn't been enough the way you insulted and belittled her would have given you away." He looked at Usagi, "So, wait this means you really didn't tell them?"

Rei was fuming now, "Tell us what?"

Mamoru looked at Usagi genuinely puzzled. "But I thought-"

Usagi looked to Mamoru's piercing gaze, "It wasn't my secret."

"What the hell wasn't your secret? She's keeping things from us! This is enough-"

Mamoru turned his gaze from Usagi to Rei- his face shifting from stunned to angry. "You're right that is enough. I'm sick of these tantrums. But since I know your secret it only seems right-" He paused taking a deep breath, "I'm Tuxedo Kamen."

Usagi closed her eyes and sighed Ami, Rei, and Minako jumped to their feet startled- ready to leave. Makoto reached to her right grabbed Usagi's left hand and jerked her friend up and was attempting to move herself between Usagi when Usagi's scream and crumpling form stopped the girls from taking further action.

Before she could fall to the floor, Mamoru was at her side, left arm supporting her right hand firmly grasping Makoto's. Makoto glared at Mamoru, undecided between pounding Mamoru or letting him to continue to support her friend who obviously needed it. "Let her go. You're hurting her." Makoto growled, "Let her go."

"Please, Mako-chan." Usagi made her choice. Makoto released Usagi, but continued to glare at Mamoru. Mamoru released Makoto and immediately tended to Usagi, first by lowering her back into the chair before starting to look her over.

The girls watched the scene with unease- and it was Ami's skills of observation that proved most effective, "Usagi is that blood? What did Mamoru do to you?"

Mamoru turned from his examination long enough to snarl, "I resent that."

"We don't care what you resent, what the hell did you do to our friend?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes at Rei, but didn't grace her with a look as he retorted, "Oh, so now she's _your_ friend?"

Usagi put her right hand on Mamoru's shoulder, "They're just concerned, the don't mean it."

"The hell we don't," Makoto grumbled from her standing position.

"I told you guys, its nothing. Lets just get-"

Ami was frowning shaking her head, "Usagi-chan that is a lot of blood, there are a lot of bruises. That's not nothing."

"The bruises are from my date with Motoki-"

Rei rolled her eyes, "Like hell they are. You're covering for him." She pointed at Mamoru with her last word."

Usagi rolled her own eyes, ignoring her and continuing, "And the blood is from protecting you, Rei."

"Oh, really. And when-"

Mamoru glared at Rei over his shoulder, "When you fell unconscious in front of the train station. She guarded you until I came and could move you." Turning back to Usagi, "Your wrist has begun to swell again, I'm going to get an ice pack from the kitchen."

"Thank you, Mamoru-chan."

Mamoru got up and headed to the kitchen, the moment he rounded the corner Makoto reached for her wrist again. "Don't. Its sprained."

"Usagi, we need to get you out of here."

"Why? Because Mamoru's Tuxedo Kamen? That suddenly makes him dangerous? He's the same guy he was when you brought me here on Wednesday. If anything he's even more trustworthy now."

Luna tried to be the voice of reason, "Usagi-chan, I know how you feel about Tuxedo Kamen, but-"

"No, buts, Luna! As Tuxedo Kamen he has saved every person in this room multiple times with one of his roses, and he has carried at least two of us to safety. If thats not enough, he- Mamoru NOT Tuxedo Kamen- saved me -Usagi- last night. I got in a bad situation, and when I lost all hope he came in and carried me to safety. He saw me to the hospital, and when we came home he looked after me. And after all that, I collapsed after the fight last night, and yet again he carried me to safety, tended to me, and watched over me 'til I woke up! He is our friend. Not our enemy. We already have plenty of fights, why pick one when we could be helping each other even more?"

Artemis sighed, " We understand, Usagi-chan. But-"

"No. No 'buts'. If you can't trust him after all that, then I won't be a part of this team."

"Usagi-chan is right." Minako smiled as she flopped back into her seat on the couch.

"Yeah," Makoto smiled mimicking Minako and flopping into her chair, "And besides, if he tries anything- there are five of us!"

Mamoru stepped into the room with an ice pack, "Thanks for the vote of confidence girls." Kneeling in front of Usagi, he leaned in and whispered, "Thank you for trusting me."

As he gently wrapped the ice pack around her hand she smiled, "I always have."

When he had finished, he sat down on the floor beside Usagi's legs, leaning his back against the arm of the chair for support. "So, what's the meeting about?" Ami and Rei followed his cue and took their seats once more.

Rei smiled smugly leaning back into the couch, "Removing Usagi from leadership."

Mamoru frowned at the look, "Alright, why should she be removed?"

Rei began, "Well, she's irresponsible-"

Mamoru countered, "She saved you."

"She's lazy."

"Twice this week."

"Well, she's constantly tardy."

Mamoru shrugged, "Its hard to get to a fight that's already started when you're half-way across town. And its hard to get to study sessions on time when you've got detention."

Rei narrowed her eyes, "There's another point! She's a terrible student. I don't think an idiot-"

Luna frowned, "Rei, that is unnecessarily harsh."

Mamoru opened his mouth to retort Rei, when he did a double take, "Wait- did Odango's cat just talk?"

"Yes," Minako beamed, "And while we're on the subject, my cat can too."

In response, Artemis looked at Mamoru and said, "Hi."

Before he could comment further Ami took up his position in the debate, "She's not an idiot. Quite the contrary, she has been working with Mamoru this week. It seems it was a simply matter of comprehending past material. Once he'd enforced the base of her knowledge she was quick to understand all the material that followed."

As the girls took over his role, Mamoru began to absently play with a lock of Usagi's hair that had somehow made it way to his shoulder. Minako noticed the action immediately, and smiled at the pair.

Rei noticed as well, and with her anger sparked she fought her point more obstinately. "Well, she's childish!"

Makoto countered this one, "Rei she helps save the world on a daily basis, that seems pretty grown up to me."

Running out of ammunition Rei had one final undeniable argument, "What about the klutz attacks? Just think of the countless battles she's almost jeopardized by tripping over her own two feet!"

Minako rolled her eyes, "Have you seen her walk around this week? She is the definition of grace!"

Ami, nodded. "Minako is correct, which would lead one to believe that the lack of coordination is from her growing rather than a character flaw."

Minako nodded with Ami, "Yeah! What she said!"

Rei let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine! Give me one good reason why she should remain leader!"

"She has the heart that brought you girls together."

"Us." Minako gave Mamoru an encouraging smile, "You're one of us now, too." Rei rolled her eyes in defeat. Minako saw the movement out of eyes and grinned in triumph, glad to have the matter settled. "So, what's next on the agenda?"

Ami smiled, "Well, actually I finished fixing the Luna Pen this morning. Well to be honest, I could have finished it Friday, but Usagi got her date and-"

Minako wrapped her arms around Ami, "I'm so proud of you! You did the irresponsible fun thing for once!"

Luna glared at Minako, "Minako-chan!"

Ami shook her head, "No. She's right, but I thought that after everything, Usagi should get what she wanted. But anyway, I finished fixing the Luna Pen this morning."

Usagi frowned, "Shouldn't that have automatically reverted me to my younger form."

"That was my theory."

Mamoru held up his hand, "Wait- Time out! Whats a Luna Pen?"

Ami pulled out the pink pen with the large ruby on top and then pulled out the small blue mercurian computer, "Its a Sailor instrument that allows Usagi to take on the guise of any role she can think of."

"Oh." He looked to her, "So that's what you meant when you said you'd show me. You knew what would happen."

She nodded sheepishly, "Yeah. Well, sorta. I didn't know I'd get stuck."

"And that's why you were so upset when I broke it!" She nodded again. He turned his gaze back to Ami, "But you fixed it, and she's not better?" Ami shook her head no, "Did she get all the pieces?"

"Yes. I think that perhaps you need to transform to dissipate the disguise as normal." Usagi nodded and stood on shaky legs.

Mamoru quickly rose to stand beside her, "I don't think this is a good idea."

Usagi smiled at him gently, "Don't worry, Mamoru-chan. I'll be outta your hair soon enough. Moon Prism Power!"

Just as the night before, Mamoru was helpless but to watch the power surge through and take over the girl. The instant the magic cleared Usagi was left in the shimmering white fuku long enough to smile weakly before her eyes rolled back into her head.

Mamoru had caught her, and gently raised the rest of the girl in his arms, "And this is why it was a bad idea."


	13. Clearing the Way

_He had noticed that events were cowards: they didn't occur singly, but instead they would run in packs and leap out at him all at once._

_Neil Gaiman_

As Mamoru was gently laying Usagi down on his bed a buzz sounded from the front of his apartment. He left the girl a moment, stepped to the doorway and called quietly, "Could one of you girls get that?" He took the shuffle of feet as a yes, closed the bedroom door to muffle the sounds, and went back to tucking the blankets around Usagi. After he was satisfied she'd be warm, he watched her sleep a few more moments before heading to the foyer to see who his new guest was. As he stepped into the foyer, he saw Minako open the door for- "Motoki!" Two strides forward, "I can't believe you had the nerve to come here after what you did to Usagi." Punch.

Motoki stumbled back out the door, hit the wall of the hall and slumped to the floor. Minako rushed forward as the other three girls rushed into the foyer. "What the hell did you do that for Mamoru?"

Mamoru ignored Minako to continue yelling at Motoki, "Usagi was in your care for five hours! Five! And in that time she was drugged and beaten!"

Motoki shook his head, "Why do you keep saying Usagi? I took out Sere-"

Mamoru lunged forward, but was stopped as Makoto and Rei grabbed his arms, anchoring him down. "Because Usagi is Serenity, dammit!"

Minako rose from her position at Motoki's side to stand between the two. "You being all crazy like this is not helping, why don't you go in and check on Usagi- just make sure the commotion didn't wake her." He stopped struggling against Rei and Makoto, and they released him. He turned and started to make his way back to his room. Satisfied he'd calmed down, Minako turned to Motoki, "Why don't you come in? We'll get you some ice for your eye and you can tell us what happened to Usagi last night."

Mamoru stopped in the door way. A low growl escaped him, "I can tell you what happened. She was drugged, and then beaten so badly that she had a concussion, three cracked ribs, a sprained wrist and ankle, she needed five new sets of stitches as well as having the ones from the supermarket redone, and to top it off- more bruises than Dr. Mizuno could count. If you'd like, I can tell you where every injury- every scratch on her body is located, Motoki."

"Man, I'm really-"

"Save it for her. She might buy it." Mamoru snapped as he left.

Minako helped Motoki stand while skeptically asking, "So how was your date?"

Motoki sighed as he stepped into the apartment and lead the way to the kitchen, "Well if the state of my date isn't a sign- It was the worst date in the history of dates." He'd reached the kitchen, pulled ice from the freezer, and a towel from a cabinet, held it to his face and continued. "It started with La Flombay."

Makoto raised an eyebrow, "That really authentic French place on fifth."

Motoki nodded, "That'd be the one. And its so authentic that even the menu is in French- which of course neither one of us could read, and we ended up ordering something that looked like brains, but smelled like garbage. From there I'd planned on taking her to an opera."

Ami smiled encouragingly, "Thats sounds nice. Not really Usagi's style, but still very nice."

Motoki shook his head, "We never made it that far. My car wouldn't start and it took Triple A over an hour to get to us and help us. Apparently Saturday is their busy night. From there she suggested we call it a night, but I didn't want to so she suggested a walk in the park."

Makoto smiled, "That sounds romantic."

Motoki shook his head, "Unfortunately, I had a better idea. So I took us over to Phi Theta Gamma, see they were having this big bash last night and I thought a little drinking and dancing would be a fun end to the crappy night."

Minako frowned, "Also not an Usagi scene, but I can see that rockin. So what happened?"

Motoki nodded frowning, "You're catching on. So we got there around ten. Danced together for a while and then Tomi came up, started dancing between us. And before I knew it I was off sulking in a corner because he'd offered to give her an _exclusive_ tour. Well it got to be almost midnight, I hadn't heard from her since he'd taken her off and I was getting ready to leave on my own- figured Tomi'd give her a ride home, when I saw him in the front room bragging about drugging her with a roofie and handing her off to Goro for a lesson."

Rei frowned, "Who's Goro? What lesson?"

"Goro is the star quarter back of the university's American football team. Her first day on campus, he asked her out. When she turned him down, he started to man handle her, she defended herself, bruised his ego-and I think broke his nose. He was teaching her that you don't turn him down. As soon as I heard, I started searching the house for her but since Tomi wouldn't say where she was, it was kinda hopeless. The fraternity is huge and with all the hallways, rooms within rooms, and hidden doorways. It's a real maze."

The group nodded. "But how does Mamoru figure into that? He's not the kind of guy to hang out at a Frat." Rei asked.

"Before I started looking, I asked a friend, Botan, to give Mamoru a call. Bo said Mamoru made it to the house in ten minutes- and thats a thirty five minute drive with good traffic. I heard he marched right in, picked Tomi up by the throat, and got the answers no one else could. He found her upstairs in a room hidden at the back of a storage room. Mamoru broke Goro's jaw and possibly re-broke his nose before he left him unconscious in that room for the police to find."

"Wow. Note to self: Never piss off Mamoru."

Minako nodded her agreement with Makoto before adding, "And never go on a date with Motoki."

Motoki sighed, "My dates aren't that bad! Actually thats the worst, so try not to hold it against me." He paused a moment, "So that girl- Serenity, I mean, thats really Usagi?"

Rei nodded, "Yup."

"But how?"

Ami supplied their prepared answer, "We believe her pink pen was bewitched by a youma. She made a wish to become older, and it appears for the moment she's stuck that way. We've been doing everything we can to try and reverse the magic as its begun to affect more aspects of her than just simply her appearance."

He frowned, "How'd you know to come to Mamoru?"

Rei narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Wait- do you know his secret?"

"You mean the Tuxedo Kamen thing?" Minako offered and Motoki's jaw dropped.

Makoto sighed, "We have got to teach her about subtlety."

"How'd you girls figure it out?"

Minako shrugged, "We didn't. He told us today after he learned that we're the Sai-merahwa." Makoto had clamped a hand on Minako's mouth, but it was to late the damage was done.

"You girls are the Sailor Senshi?"

Makoto smiled sheepishly as she removed her hand from Minako's mouth, "Would ya believe us if we said no?" Motoki shook his head, "Or that Minako's crazy and made it up?"

Motoki smiled at her, "Thats plausible, but still no."

The three girls, glared at Minako who shrugged, "What? We don't tell people for their own safety, he already knew Mamoru's secret so he's already in danger! Besides it was bound to come up sometime!" Minako ignored the irritated looks from her friends and turned back to Motoki, "If you want to have a conversation with Mamoru that doesn't involve a fist in the face you should try now. They're in his room."

Ami nodded, "I concur with Minako. Usagi seems to have an assuasive effect on Mamoru's temper."

Motoki nodded.

"I'm not sure what assuasive means, but on the off chance it means something bad I'll follow you and wait by the door in case ya need back up."

Motoki nodded to Makoto with a nervous smile, "I'd really appreciate it. The guy has a helluva punch."

Minako nodded, "I've heard he's got a great home gym."

Motoki placed the remainder of his ice in the sink, before leading the group from the room. As they passed the entrance to the living room Ami, Rei, and Minako broke off from the group to reclaim their seats on the couch.

Motoki stopped before Mamoru's closed bedroom door and gulped. Makoto placed a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be fine. If you need anything, just give a shout."

He nodded before pushing the door open. He quietly closed the door behind him, and remained standing in front of it as he watched his best friend kneel at the side of the broken angel, gently stroking her cheek.

When Mamoru spoke, the quiet gentle voice startled Motoki almost as much as his anger in the hall. "She started crying in her sleep. I think it was a nightmare."

Motoki shuffled, unsure of the situation, "She seems better now."

"Yeah, I came to wake her up, but she seemed to calm at my touch." After a pause, he continued saying, "Its strange."

"What is?"

Mamoru let loose a quiet half laugh, "Everything. But if I had to pick the strangest thing in the moment, it's that I'm soothing Odango's nightmares."

"Why? From what I understand, she's the one you save from monsters on a regular basis."

Mamoru nodded, "I suppose."

"I am sorry. I didn't have any idea they would be there, or what would happen. I was just a guy trying my damnedest to impress a pretty girl. And I sure as hell wouldn't have taken her if I'd known she was Usagi."

Mamoru nodded, "I couldn't tell you she was Usagi, she and the girls wanted to keep it quiet. So, I tried to tell you she was different. That she wasn't the girl you thought you saw. You couldn't have known what would happen. I also know that its not really your fault, but that doesn't mean I'm any less angry with you."

"Good. I'd like to make it up to you. To you both." Mamoru nodded. "Can I ask you a question?" Mamoru nodded again, "Why did you let me take her out?"

For the first time since Motoki had entered the room Mamoru turned his gaze away from Usagi. He gave Motoki a dark glare, "Are you saying this is my fault?"

Motoki held up his hands in defense, "No! Absolutely not. I just mean- I know how you feel about her."

"She's my friend."

Motoki shook his head, "You can try and lie to yourself. You might even be able to convince yourself thats true. But you can't lie to me, you'll never convince me you see her as your friend. I know you, I know how you look at the world and I see the way you look at her. You could have lied-the other day when I asked you about her, you could have told me she was yours."

Mamoru's gaze fell back to Usagi as he shook his head, "I told you the truth the other day. It was what she wanted."

"Ya know, if I had to pick the strangest thing at the moment, it'd be that she's an amazing woman, and if this hadn't happened I don't think I would have ever looked at her like this."

Mamou let out the quiet have chuckle again, "Thats not strange. She did this so you'd see that."

"I'm really sorry, man."

"For what?"

"I'm not sure, I suppose having caught her attention, when I never deserved it." Motoki watched them for a moment more. "Maybe the strangest thing is you shared your first kiss with the girl you've been hoping for."

"Motoki."

Motoki held up his hands in a defensive manner, "I know, I know. Friends." Lowering his hands he gave Mamoru a half smile, "So we cool- I mean you're not gonna punch me the next time you see me, right?"

Mamoru shook his head, "No, I'm not. But you're not off the hook, you've got a lot to make up to her."

Motoki turned to the door grasping the knob, "I'll do my best." As he stepped into the hall he was surprised to see Rei instead of Makoto.

She gave him a little explanation for the switch, "My turn before the judge."

Motoki gave her an encouraging smile, "Good luck."

Rei took a deep breath as she closed the door. "We need to talk." When Mamoru didn't answer she continued, her tone giving away her irritation. "Did you hear me?"

Mamoru sighed, "Yes. But I don't know what you would like me to say."

Rei worked to calm herself, taking a deep sigh. Continuing their conversation she shrugged, "I'm not sure. Perhaps, that you're sorry."

"I know why you're angry with us, but there are certain things that should never be shamed with the regret of an apology. That kiss was- ... And knowing it was shared with-..." He stopped, lost for words and frightened of the direction his thoughts were leading. "I will not apologize."

"Dammit! Could you at least look at me when I'm talking to you?" Rei growled, and Mamoru could hear the tears breaking through her voice.

Moving his left hand to cup Usagi's face, Mamoru shifted himself so that he was facing Rei at the door. "I have been trying to think of a way to deal with this since Minako told me what-"

Rei gasped, "Minako told you? What did the nosy little-"

"That's enough. You need to stop acting like a spoiled child, and treat your friends with a little respect. Each of them is only trying to look out for you." Mamoru saw her bite her lip, "If it hadn't been for Minako I would have never known the reason for your anger."

"My best friend kisses my boyfriend and someone else has to tell you why I'm mad?"

Mamoru closed his eyes to her tears, "See, that's the thing. Rei, I was never your boyfriend."

"But- what- why- I thought-" She sputtered for a moment lost, and for once uncertain.

Mamoru opened his eyes and met her teary gaze and she quieted her sputtering. "I know what you thought. Minako explained why as well. I'm sorry you thought there was something more between us, but you've always been a good friend."

"But, I-"

"I'm not sure you understand what that means for me."

She shook her head in denial, "The boat! And the ice cream! And the amusement park!"

"I'm sorry. I simply thought we were two friends hanging out, enjoying each others company."

"I see." She turned from him, unable to let him see her tears for a moment longer.

"Before you go you should know, I can count the people I consider my friends on one hand. And of those people, you are the only one I don't attend school with."

"And Usagi? Where does she fall into that?"

Mamoru hesitated a moment, "I didn't think of them, I suppose I'll have to use two hands now, and she and the other girls fit into that second category with you now. But you were first."

Rei shook her head, "Usagi doesn't fit with us."

"Rei-"

"I'm not blind. I've seen that spark in your eye when you see her walk into a room. I just hoped that if you spent enough time with me I could be the reason for the spark. I think that's why I was so angry, deep down I knew she could never hurt me like that. I just thought that I'd finally lost you to her spark, but I suppose that's not true because you were never mine. You've been lost to her spark since the first moment you bumped into her."

"Rei-"

Rei had turned to face the door, and Mamoru understood as he heard the tears seep into her voice. "You were right before. She has the heart. The heart to not only be a great leader, but the heart to bring light and laughter into your serious stoic days."

"Rei-chan, I-"

"Promise me something?"

Mamoru nodded, "Anything."

She turned to him with a watery smile, "Take care of her heart. It's big but it's fragile, and because of that I think she needs you as much as you need her."

He nodded. "I swear to guard it with my life."

She nodded before turning back to the door, "Good. I'll talk to her- apologize- when she wakes up, but right now I need some air." She rushed from the room, forgetting the door behind her and after a few moments Mamoru heard the front door to his home open and close.

Turning back around, he gazed at the sleeping girl. He moved his left hand to hold her right as his right cupped her face once more, his fingers gently playing with the wisps of hair that framed her face. "Number two on the strange list is that everyone seems to think there's something between us." A sad smile lighting his face, "But that's ridiculous. You've got so much to offer this world. So much potential. Such a bright future. You'd never want it darkened by me." She stirred in her sleep, snuggling into his palm. '_Number three on the list, I think they're right about me. I think I've fallen in love with you.'_


	14. Mamoru's Girl

_I've been making a list of the things they don't teach you at school. _

_They don't teach you how to love somebody. _

_They don't teach you how to be famous. _

_They don't teach you how to be rich or how to be poor. _

_They don't teach you how to walk away from someone you don't love any longer. _

_They don't teach you how to know what's going on in someone else's mind. T_

_hey don't teach you what to say to someone who's dying. _

_They don't teach you anything worth knowing._

_Neil Gaiman _

Mamoru stretched in the chair, Motoki had brought him, before sinking back down to lean on his left arm, that was resting on the bed as he held Usagi's right hand. Usagi turned her head to the right, her face snuggling with his arm. Mamoru paid her no mind flipping to the next page in his anatomy book(also brought by Motoki), until her quiet "Mamo-chan?" broke his chain of thought.

Glancing at the page number, he closed the book and turned to look at the girl, seeing her eyes flutter open as she yawned, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Welcome back."

She smiled sleepily, "You're holding my hand."

He quickly removed it, thinking she didn't like the contact, "You were having nightmares it seemed to help."

She frowned disappointed at the lost contact. "Oh." Reaching up her left hand she scratched her head, "I keeled over again?"

He nodded, "Keep up all this fainting and people might start to think you're a princess from days of yore."

She snorted, "Yeah, and then they'd see me trip over my own two feet and realize they got it all wrong." Mamoru let lose a chuckle and Usagi pulled a handful of hair to her eyes. "It didn't work."

"Ami's got some more theories."

She nodded, "How long was I out?"

"Four days."

She jumped into a sitting position shouting, "WHAT?"

Mamoru gently pushed her down, "Geez, I was teasing Odango. It was only a couple hours." He started checking her over, "If I'd known you were gonna react like that I wouldn't have teased you. You gotta be careful, you're gonna pull your stitches, and I don't think you want to be sewn back together a third time this week."

"Why? Cause someone might start to think I'm a rag doll?" He didn't return her grin, "I'm all right. I don't think anything came undone. The doc sewed me up good!"

He shook his head at her, "You should still be careful. You got beaten up pretty good. And that wound on your side- are you sure that's just from one rail road spike?" She shrugged. He glared at the response, and answered it with a disapproving, "Usagi."

Not meeting his gaze she mumbled, "I might have tore it open more a little later."

He narrowed his gaze, "When's a little later?"

She shrugged still looking at the floor, "When I pushed you outta the way."

He released a guilty sigh, "Usagi, you need to worry about yourself first."

She shook her head, meeting his look of frustration(and guilt) with one of sincerity, "I always take care of my friends. I couldn't live with myself if one of you got hurt and there's something I could have done to help."

He closed his eyes in frustration while nodding in agreement. "I understand that, but you were already in rough shape last night. Rei and I could have taken the damage- you got really lucky, it could have been a lot worse, and its not really fair of you to expect us to live with that. Just try and be more careful."

She nodded, and after a moment her stomach growled. "Oops. I guess I haven't really had anything to eat today."

"That's ok, its supper time, we were just thinking about ordering up take-out."

"That sounds awesome! Can we get pizza?"

Mamoru smiled, "Anything you want."

She moved to scoot the edge of the bed, and Mamoru stood from his chair, set down his book and bent to pick her up, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Carrying you."

"I'm not an invalid, I can walk."

Mamoru grinned at her, "I hate to break it to you, but at the moment you are an invalid. We've got to get your crutches from the front hall before you're goin' anywhere on your own. Further more, you need to be extra careful in moving that wrist and ankle 'til I can figure out where I stuck the braces from Dr. M."

"Oh. Darn."

Scooping her into his arms, "How about I take you to your room and the girls help you change, while Motoki orders in, and I find where I stuck the bag of medical goodies?"

She grinned instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck, "Sounds great!" Mamoru quickly and carefully carried Usagi to the living room doorway, and stopped so she could request assistance. "Hey Mina-chan! Wanna come help me play dress-up?"

Minako shook her head, holding up a book a puzzle book. "I'm doin a word search with Ames!"

Ami shook her head. "Its not a word search, its sudoku," she sighed pointing at the clear title on the front.

Makoto raised an eyebrow, "I have to agree with Minako-chan. That looks like a really simple word search."

Ami merely closed her eyes in response, before grabbing the book from Minako and beginning with her version of a rudimentary instruction in Sudoku.

Rei stood from her position on the couch, catching Usagi's attention for the first time. "It looks like they'll be a while. If its alright, I can help you."

Mamoru noticed the girl in his arm stiffen, her posture becoming rigid- matching the tone she used with the girls when she was truly their leader. She opened her mouth to speak but Mamoru was quick to cut her off with a whisper in her ear, "She told me earlier she wanted to talk with you. This Martian comes in peace." Usagi quickly moved her left hand to cover her mouth to prevent Rei from hearing her giggle at their private joke.

Mamoru smiled, knowing that he had put that twinkle back in her eye. He quickly moved to Usagi's bedroom, gently setting her on the bed, with her back resting against the headboard. Turning to Rei, "I'll just be out here if you need anything, I've got to try and figure out where I laid the medical supplies when we returned this morning."

She nodded and he left closing the door behind himself. Rei stood awkwardly by the closed door, fidgeting with her hands. After a minute, Usagi felt as though the girl was waiting for a cue, "Look Rei-chan, I know you don't believe me. But about the other day, between Mamoru and I, I just wanted to say I'm s-"

"No!" Usagi was startled at Rei's sudden burst, "I mean, no." She amended, calmer. Rei held up one hand, signaling to Usagi to simply let her speak her mind. "I talked with Mamoru. He said some stuff... and well you shouldn't apologize. I know you, I know you'd never hurt me- not on purpose. And really you didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who should be sorry. I said a lot of mean things, I didn't mean them. Most of them weren't even true. I'm really sorry Usagi, you know how I get, I'm just a hot head sometimes."

Usagi shook her head, "But Rei, he's your boy-"

Rei shook her head, tears escaping her eyes. "Nah. We're friends. Always have been. Always will be."

Usagi frowned, "But I thought you said-"

Rei smiled through the tears, "That they could have been dates. That I hoped they would be someday. But now, I'm over him. I mean really, who wants to date a guy who's idea of rescue involves throwing flowers around." Usagi giggled, "And have you heard his speeches? Ugh! Those are almost as bad as his green jacket. I mean, he's nice, an okay friend. But no fashion sense what so ever. If the jacket weren't enough, he shows up to battle in tap shoes."

Usagi giggled, "His fashion sense isn't all that bad! Look in my closet!" Rei moved to the closet pushing the doors aside, "He picked out the pink one on the end! And the sweater!'"

Rei pulled the garments out for further inspection the mischievous twinkle lighting her teary eyes, "Hmm, I don't really think pink is his color. Good thing you were here to take this off his hands." Usagi giggled as Rei slipped the garments back into the closet, "So whatcha wanna put on?"

Usagi pursed her lips in thought a moment, "Hmm. Its kinda late in the afternoon, maybe just a different pair of pajamas. I think there are some in the dresser."

Rei closed the closet and made her way across the room. Pulling the dresser open she found a black silk nightgown and held it up for Usagi, "This?" Usagi blushed furiously shaking her head 'no'. "I didn't think so, hmm..." As she rooted around the drawers, Rei pondered out loud, "Where the hell did all this come from?"

Usagi frowned looking to her lap, "Mamoru got it for me from one of the department stores downtown. He had one of the workers, a classmate, do the shopping."

Rei closed the drawer looking back to her friend, "Well that explains why there's such an interesting array of nighttime lingerie." Noticing Usagi's down cast look, she continued, "I'm glad he's been able to help. This was really nice of him." She gave Usagi a tentative smile, which the silver haired girl readily returned, "Well, none of this stuff is what you're lookin for, I'll go see if Rose-boy has another old pair a pj's." Rei turned for the door, and paused with her hand on the knob, "The other thing with Mamoru and me- well, he's already found his girl."

"Oh," was Usagi's down cast response from behind Rei.

"You really don't get it?"

"What, Rei-chan? Who Mamoru likes? I suppose its Keiko-san, have you met her?"

Rei shook her head. "No, Usagi. Its not Keiko."

Rei could hear the frown in Usagi's response, "Oh. Well then who-"

"She's an amazing girl. Incredibly beautiful. Very smart. Pure of heart. And a personality that compliments Mamoru's own stoic nature."

"But who-"

Rei shook her head, "I'm sure you've seen her around, so you'll figure it out soon enough. Just take a step back, look at things and you'll see how well he fits her." Getting no response, Rei turned the door knob and left Usagi to think while she searched for Mamoru.


	15. The Usagi Routine

_I have had dreams, and I have had nightmares. I overcame the nightmares because of my dreams._

_Anonymous_

Mamoru sighed with satisfaction at the glowing computer screen. It had been a good night. While he and Rei had attended to Usagi's needs, Ami-after Minako and Makoto gave up on the Sudoku lessons- had discussed some possibilities with the cat. The black cat, their mentor, was named Luna. The cat talked.

Mamoru had been certain that life couldn't get any stranger than being a masked hero who had an arsenal made up of flora that proved deadly on demons from another dimension. But then he'd found out Usagi was Sailor Moon- his mind was still reeling that he had been proven wrong when he learned the truth of the heroine he saved, a bumbling, innocent, teenage girl. Life didn't get any stranger than high school freshmen girls saving the world on a daily basis... Until you figured in their talking cat mentor. Not only did the group of teenage heroines have one talking mentor cat, but they had two! No wonder the girls were so weird.

The black cat-a thought he felt certain would always leave him reeling- and Ami had come to the conclusion that no more solutions should be attempted until Usagi had recuperated from her Saturday night festivities.

With that issue pushed aside, pizza was ordered and the group of seven people and two cats settled around Mamoru's living room to channel surf. After the pizza had been delivered, Usagi had insisted he tune to 'her' American cartoon channel. Ami, Motoki, and himself did most of the translating, but Usagi had helped and by the end of the night all the girls where cheering, "And once again the day is saved. Thanks to the Sailor Senshi!"

The group had called it a night around 7:30. Several cheery goodbyes, a general consensus that tomorrow evening would be a repeat, and one final Motoki apology. After that, Mamoru had refreshed Usagi's bandages, before tucking her into bed by 8.

He had then spent the next four hours writing a six page paper for his anatomy class. And to his even greater pleasure the now finished paper had nothing to do with study partners, Sex Ed, or a red dress. Mamoru hit the save button one last time, before powering off his monitor and stretching his arms above his head. "Finally, I can get ready for bed!"

Mamoru left his office, heading to his kitchen to follow his new bed preparation routine. '_The Usagi Routine.'_ Mamoru rolled his eyes, and ignored the annoying argumentative voice in his head.

He grabbed the warm glass of milk form the microwave and headed toward Usagi's room, _'Of course you couldn't follow it last night when she was in __**that**__ room, instead of her own.'_ The voice had struck a nerve. He paused, pushed the image of the cowering Usagi from his mind. Bringing her smiling face from earlier in the evening to the front of his thoughts, he concentrated and let the anger pass from his system. Keeping the beaming girl in the forefront of his thoughts, he took the last steps to her door, pushing it open and peeking inside. He was taken back when his routine was interrupted.

Normally he came to check on Usagi and he found her smiling, or sighing and always resting. But tonight she did none of those things. She didn't even look remotely peaceful. Pushing the door open further and taking a step into the room, he realized she was awake and- "Are you crying?"

Usagi jumped startled. Seeing Mamoru standing in her room, she rubbed a quick hand across her face to wipe away any evidence, "No. Not at all." He could hear the teary lie in her voice. "What are you doing up?"

"I just finished my paper for my Anatomy class. I thought I'd come check on you before I took my milk and went to bed-why were you crying?"

"I wasn-"

"Usagi, don't lie to me."

She sighed. "Its nothing really."

Noticing the dark circles under her eyes, "How much have you slept since I left?"

"Not much. Buts its really noth-"

"Something! Usagi," He walked to the left side of the bed and sat beside her. Taking her left hand in his own, he looked her in the eye. "Usagi, talk to me. What is wrong? What is keeping you from sleep and bringing tears to your eyes?"

"I-" But one final look into his eyes, and she broke. Tears ran freely down her face, and she tried to hide it covering her face with her right hand. "I'm afraid if I close my eyes that I'll only open them to find myself back in that room."

He quickly pulled her onto his lap, resting her head on his shoulder as he tried to sooth away her tears. "I won't let that happen."

"But I deserve it."

"Usagi-"

"The whole thing was my fault!"

"No! It was Tomi's fault. It was Goro's fault! Hell, I still say it was Motoki's fault! But you did nothing wrong!"

"But I did! I mislead Motoki, and went with him when I wasn't really interested."

Mamoru's hand paused in the motion of rubbing her back, and his heart pattered with an unknown emotion. "What?"

She sniffled into his shirt, "After the way he treated me at the arcade, I got to thinking. And then the way he asked me out- I knew for sure. Motoki can't see me any better now than he could when I looked younger. He's a good guy, a good friend, but he can't see past my shell. And I want- No, I deserve someone who sees me for who I really am. Who doesn't care about my age or appearance. Motoki really is great, but even tonight I could see him struggling with what to see and so I know I don't want to be more than his friend."

Mamoru sat a moment, listening to her sniffling, "Then why did you say yes?"

She shrugged, "It was what I wanted. Why I was in this mess. And for half a second that wasn't enough, and then I heard the girls giggling and excited for me in the other room- I mean you heard Ami! She bent to rules so I could have my date!"

He frowned, angry with the joy he felt in himself. "Usagi-"

"I know. All the wrong reasons. I deserve what-"

Mamoru took her chin in his hand bringing her gaze up to his. "No. You can say yes to any man you want for any reason. Just try and do it for yourself from now on." She nodded. He was caught off guard by the emotion in the young girl's eyes, and looking deep into them he could see trust at the base of all those feelings. He opened his mouth as a thought occurred to him, "Can I ask you something Odango?"

She nodded. "Anything!"

"You've trusted me all this time?" She nodded fervently. "That day after the supermarket fight- Why didn't you tell me it was you I had asked for help?"

Confusion swirled at the forefront of her eyes. "I asked you about what I should do." He raised an eyebrow, "In the bathroom! You told me not to say anything! That you needed to talk to someone, and I thought that meant you needed to try and help more too and-"

Mamoru let out a bark of laughter cutting her off. "I did say that, didn't I? You're exactly right. I'm glad you came to me about that, even if you were vague. It was good of you to keep their secret and mine. I don't think any of us could have really asked for anything more." His face seemed to glow with the realization that all his worries were for not. "Its really late, why don't you get to sleep?"

All the emotion swept from her eyes as they were clouded over by fear, "I told you, I can't close my eyes."

He nodded and rested his head on top of hers. "Then why don't I hold you while you sleep, that way when you wake up you know you'll be safe." _'In my arms.'_ Mamoru ignored the pestering voice in favor of the look he knew he'd earned from the girl next to him.

A light smile touched her fear filled eyes, "You would do that for me?"

Mamoru nodded, fully returning her smile. He placed both arms under her, standing with her in his arms, and turning around before sitting back down with his back to the headboard. He pulled the blankets up to her chin, only to have her move and shift the sheets so they covered him as well. Slouching a little more, he settled with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped securely around her. As the two of them fell asleep, he whispered into her hair, "You'll always be safe with me."


	16. Round Two: Knock Out

_I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, _

_I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there. _

_I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do...I'm sorry I can't help myself, I'm in love with you._

_Anonymous_

"Sugar cookies."

"Huh, Mamo-chan?"

There was a yawn before the sleepy response, "You smell like sugar cookies."

There was a sleepy, "Mhmm, so?"

"Normally you smell like strawberries in my dreams."

"This isn't a dream, Mamo-chan. Now, shh."

Mamoru's brow crunched in confusion, "Not a dream, but-"

"I was having nightmares. Now, shh so I can have more dreams."

"Oh, alright Odango." There was a pause after the sleepy response before his voice cleared making it obvious he was awake, "Oh!" For the first time Mamoru opened his eyes and took in his guest room and the girl in his arms. As his gentlemanly side took over his sleep fogged mind he flushed with embarrassment realizing he had spent the entire night wrapped around Usagi and now quickly tried to rectify that by removing his arms from around her waist only to be stopped by her hand pulling his back to its former position.

"Aw come on, just five more minutes, Mamo-chan."

"Odango," came the nervous response.

"Mamo-chan, please?" She felt his hand relax under hers as he gave in, and Usagi snuggled herself back into his embrace.

Usagi knew this was strange. She knew that just a week ago Mamoru had been the source of all things bad and frustrating that didn't emanate from her being Sailor Moon. And yet, he had saved her. He saved her from her from being homeless in the dark streets of Tokyo. He saved her from the depths of poverty by giving her clothes. He saved her from the fiery temper of Rei. He saved her from that small dark terrible room. He saved her from that monster who called himself a man. And just last night he saved her from her nightmares.

It was true that a week ago, he had been the bane of her days, but it was now also true that Chiba Mamoru was her savior.

So, as Tskunio Usagi snuggled into the arms of Chiba Mamoru after spending the night wrapped in his embrace, she found herself delighted. Delighted that it was Chiba Mamoru that now held her. Delighted at the fierce strength of his hold masked by the gentle touch of his protective embrace. Delighted that he had opened the door and welcomed her in. And to her utter surprise, delighted beyond words that it had been Chiba Mamoru that had stolen her first kiss.

Mamoru knew this was strange. He knew that just a week ago Usagi had been the source of his constant tormenting that had been little more than his attempt to distract himself from the inexplicable twinge and the variety of emotions that her mere proximity aroused within his core. And yet despite his efforts to keep her away he had welcomed her in. He'd welcomed her into his home. He'd welcomed her into his precious car. He'd welcomed her to accompany through his day to day activities. He'd welcomed her to his secrets. And like no other person before her, he'd entirely welcomed her into his life and into his heart.

So, as Chiba Mamoru laid there wrapped around the form of Tsuknio Usagi whom he'd worked so hard to keep away, he found himself utterly terrified. Terrified of the emotions surging through him, and even more terrified to put a name to them. Terrified that these emotions would go away and leave him hollow. And utterly terrified of ever having to let his angel go.

After several minutes, Usagi let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled over, knowing that the day must start and that meant leaving Mamoru's protective embrace. She smiled at their close proximity, and giggled at the blush on the dark haired man's face when he found himself nose to nose with the girl. "Alright then, good morning!" He gave her a weak smile in response. "So how does our day begin?"

"Well, I'm running behind-"

She jumped from his arms and started looking this way and that, "I'm so sorry! Just toss me my crutches from by the door, and I'll get myself ready. We can be outta here in no time!" She turned to see him still sitting there, "What are you doing? Get your butt up, and lets get going!"

Mamoru grinned at her antics, sure she'd done this a million times, certain she was misunderstanding, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather just stay here today?" He was startled by the look of panic that crossed her face, "Or not."

"I won't slow you down, I swear! Just get me those and we'll be on time! You'll see!"

**Tokyo University 45 Minutes Later (10 A.M.)**

Mamoru sighed at the hostile looks directed to his car. He knew there would be some backlash- the American Football Team was a rather popular point of interest on campus, but he'd been hoping for a little understanding. As he reached for the handle on Usagi's side of the car, he found himself simply hoping that she didn't notice-or at least understand the reason behind- the looks. But as he helped the petite girl slip from his car, he saw a majority of the hostile looks change. The looks now held sympathy, compassion, and pity for the broken girl.

Usagi had been rushed to get out of his apartment, but even so she had tried three different outfits. The first outfit had been jeans and a blouse, but the jeans had felt to rough on the scraps and bruises. Next she had tried a skirt a blouse, but the skirt had been too short and showed off a majority of the bruises and cuts. Finally she had settled on the longest free flowing skirt she could find, which was in the form of a cream colored knee length dress with an empire waste line, accented with a pink sweater and her pink flats.

She had worked very hard, in her haste, to cover as much skin as possible and she had been relatively successful. Her head, a small part of her chest, and her legs were all the remained to be seen, but even that small amount of skin was cut, bruised, stitched, and bandaged enough to give the people who saw her enough to only imagine what she was obviously working so hard to hide.

_'Perhaps today won't be so bad after all.'_

"What are you doing standing around like that? We gotta move or you're gonna be late!"

"Huh?"

Usagi rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Huh? Whadda ya mean huh? You're never late for school are you?"

Mamoru grinned, "Not once."

"Well, if ya don't get your butt moving we're gonna mare your perfect record!"

"Even with your crutches, I don't think it will take us an hour and half to get across campus."

Usagi's eyes narrowed, "Whadda ya mean an hour and a half?"

"I don't have class til 11:30 today."

She exploded, "Then why the heck did ya tell me you were running late?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Cause I was. I missed my 6 am jog time."

She reached out and smacked the back of his head, "You are so dead."

"What? Its not my fault you made assumptions."

She took another swing and he dogged causing her to drop one of her crutches. She ignored the crutch in favor of continuing to glare at Mamoru, "You could have said something."

He shrugged, "I honestly didn't think we'd be this early. Besides I figured we could use the extra time to get across campus, since you're an invalid."

Her glare deepened to a scowl as she knelt down and reached for her crutch, "I'll show you invalid!" With a deep chuckle Mamoru took off at a gentle jog keeping an eye on Usagi as she hobbled angrily behind him.

Monday set the precedence for their week. After class the duo would return to Mamoru's apartment, where he carried Usagi upstairs to his home gym where he replaced his daily jog with a lengthy work out while she read a book(although most of the time she was 'reading' she spent watching him over the top of her book), and sometimes she would forgo the book and spend the entire time chattering with him.

The girls would arrived at exactly 3:45 pm, allowing Mamoru a chance to shower while one of the girls assisted Usagi with similar activities at the other end of the apartment.

Motoki would arrive by 5, depending on his work schedule, and the group would order dinner. After the laughter, conversation and eating, Ami and Mamoru would insist that they settle down to studying to which Minako and Makoto always seemed the most resistant. At 7:30 the girls would pack their bags, and head home. Motoki would stay and talk with Mamoru no later than 8:30.

As soon as Motoki gave them privacy, Mamoru would turn on cartoons and Usagi would snuggle into his side until they grew tired at which point they retreated to a bed. Monday night had once again been spent in the guest room, but after that Mamoru had insisted they move to his room. Usagi, happy to rest in his protective embrace, simply agreed and allowed him to carry her wherever he pleased.

So when Friday came around, only one thing really made it stick out to Usagi. Thursday night while the group dinned on Chinese Take-Out(at Mamoru's expense, of course) they had decided that Usagi's yellowing bruises and scabbing cuts were a sign that she was well on her way to recovering and Friday evening's study session would be replaced by a Sailor Senshi meeting focusing on her 'condition'. Usagi chewed her lip as she thought of the ramifications behind her actions and how long this would last.

Little did she know, a similar subject was preoccupying the mind of her male compatriot. Mamoru wasn't concerned for the same reasons as Usagi. His questions focused more on the girl.

So as the duo crossed the green lawns of Tokyo University, neither noticed the bulking football player and a small crowd cross directly toward them. Mamoru was startled to find himself sprawled on the ground as the result of one solid shove to the chest. He looked up to find Goro's hulking form towering over him, and let out a mental sigh of relief as he noted Usagi safely unnoticed to the jock's left. "I've got a beef with you." Several more joined the crowd.

"No, you've got a beef with me." Mamoru let out a groan, leave it to Usagi.

Goro shot her a glare, "I'll deal with you in a minute, Bitch."

Usagi grabbed Goro's left arm, "No. You'll deal with me now. This has always been between us."

Mamoru pushed himself off the ground as Goro turned to Usagi and she threw her crutches down. "Usa-chan-"

She shot a gentle, confident look to the dark haired man, "No, Mamoru. I can handle this."

"Oh really? That was you handling it Saturday?"

She turned her gaze from Mamoru to Goro and the gaze shifted from gentle to harsh in an instant. "No, as I recall that was you being afraid of a little girl."

Goro smirked, "Me afraid? I thought that was you cowering in the corner."

Mamoru's muscles shook with barely contained rage.

Usagi held her ground, head high and confident. "No, you had to drug a little girl to win a fight."

In an instant Goro lost his control, "Why you!" and swung angrily with his right fist. Usagi ducked, swept her left leg out and around dropping the jock to his back. He was stunned for a moment, and Usagi used that to her advantage as she swiftly moved to straddle his chest using both her legs and hands to pin down Goro's muscular arms. The moment she settled the daze cleared from him and he started fighting and barking like an angry dog, "You bitch! You whore!" After several more minutes he calmed, chest heaving, but finding himself unable to do anything.

Usagi calmly starred him in the eye. Speaking loudly enough for the crowd she said, "I am not afraid of you. You cannot fight me now, and you did not beat me then. You are nothing to fear. You have no character, no real strength, and no honor. You are nothing." She leaned down, dropping her voice so only Goro, and Mamoru's Tuxedo Kamen ears, could hear her. "I have a strength in me like none you have ever seen. If I hear that you have so much as harmed a hair on another person, I will show you my strength and you will rue the day you fucked with me." At that moment campus security broke through the crowd, and Usagi pushed herself off Goro. "Thank goodness you got here, please take this gentlemen back to his dorm." Speechless the guards lifted Goro off the ground. As Usagi turned her back on them, he broke free of the guards and made one last attempt at striking her. Goro found himself sputtering for air as Usagi had spun to the left, dodging his right hook, and pushing her own left jab into his gut. "Like I said, nothing."

As the guards assisted Goro from the scene, Mamoru scooped Usagi up and carried her from the scene. He waited til they had made it around the corner of a building before finding a bench and setting the girl down. "Are you alright?"

She grinned at him, "I'm great! I think I needed that, almost as much as he did."

Mamoru let out an anxious chuckle while he shook his head. "As happy as that makes me, thats not what I meant. How are your stitches? Your ankle and wrist? Your ribs!"

She winced, "Sore." Noticing his grimace she continued, "But I'll mend. Actually, I think I'll mend better now." He nodded solemnly, knowing just as well as her of the nightmares would plague her when he was not around. "Now could you get my- My crutches!" Usagi reached out her hands to Motoki and the brunette that walked towards them, her crutches in their hands, "Thank you-"

The brunette shook his head, "Looks like you've got your hands full, Mamoru-chan." Usagi grinned in response as the young man turned his attention to her handing her the crutches, "I'm Botan, its nice to meet you."

"You made the call last week?" He nodded, "Thank you, doubly so! Its nice to meet you as well."

Motoki grinned at Usagi, "That was one hell of a show. And one hell of a left hook! By the way Mamoru, Bo-chan finally gave me your warning. I told him it was a bit late." Mamoru let out a bark of laughter.

Usagi looked between the two boys, "What do you mean, Toki? What warning?"

Motoki shrugged, "Mamoru punched me."

Usagi's eyes widened, "Mamoru-san!"

Mamoru and Motoki shrugged, "Eh, I deserved it. So what are you two up to?"

Mamoru shrugged, "We were on our way to Calculus, but after that I'm thinking about simply taking her back home."

Usagi turned to Mamoru with a frown, smacking him gently on the chest, "You mean to skip class? I will have no such thing!"

Mamoru let out a chuckle, "I never thought I'd see the day Odango wanted to attend class."

Usagi grinned, "And I never thought I'd see the day Mamoru-baka wanted to skip class."


	17. More or Less

_The secret of health for both mind and body is not to mourn for the past, _**_worry_**_ about the future, or anticipate troubles, but to live in the present moment wisely and earnestly._

_Buddah_

Mamoru waited while the three girls and two cats settled onto his couch. Normally at this time off day, he'd be showering after his work out, but Usagi's earlier display had unsettled him, and he was worried, that if Usagi knew of his observations she'd start acting for him, like he was certain she sometimes did for the girls. So he did the only sensible thing he could think of, he saw her off to her bathroom as usual, with Rei assisting her, and the he proceeded to sneak into his living room to sit uncomfortably in front of her friends. Still in his gym clothes. Still covered in sweat. ...With a group of people that only trusted him because the girl who's back he was about to go behind said they had to... '_This should be fun._'

Minako gave him a funny look, "Ya know we don't need a babysitter?"

He nodded, the frown still marring his features, "Yes. I needed to talk to you in private."

Luna raised an eyebrow('_How does the cat pull that off? I didn't even know felines had eyebrows!')_, "Private? As in away from Usagi?"

He nodded again, "Its about her situation."

"We are very sorry to have her impose on your hospitality for such an extended amount of time, but you know as-"

He cut Ami off by shaking his head no. "Its not that! Hell she can live here as long as she lives- Eternity if thats what it takes! I enjoy the company."

Ami turned her head quizzically, "If this isn't about her stay, then what is the matter?"

"Look, you girls can tell Rei about this, but not Usagi." Minako opened her mouth, but Mamoru continued before she could speak, "Its not that I really want to keep this from her, I'm just afraid that if she knows that I noticed today when it happens more she'll act for me like she does for you."

"What did you notice? What do you mean act?" Makoto questioned.

"You're referring to her progression into an adult state of mind?" Mamoru nodded in response to Ami's question so she continued, "I've noticed that it seems to be a permanent-"

He shook his head, "But its not. I can see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice. I see the changes and they're only present when you're here."

"What are you-"

Mamoru continued, cutting Makoto off, "I think its an unconscious attempt for her to fill the role of leader. I'm not really sure. But today... It was the strangest thing, we were walking along in a comfortable silence and then she got in a fight with Goro-"

Makoto jumped from her seat, "Goro? That prick football player? What the hell are you doing letting him-"

"Makoto, sit down." Makoto ignored the command from the cat. "Makoto, sit down. Let him explain." Makoto turned a look on the cat that clearly said 'Make me.' "You know just as well as we do, if Usagi comes out here and sees Mamoru beaten," Mamoru gulped, "to a bloody pulp, she'll be more than upset with us." There was resignation in the brunette's eyes, "Now, please, sit down." She finally did as she was asked, "Now, Mamoru-san you were saying?"

"Goro attacked me, and she stepped in." He looked to Makoto, "If she had been in any danger I would have stopped it, but she needed this. She's been terrified since that incident- hasn't left my side, she even sleeps-"

Makoto jumped up, and Mamoru immediately realized his slip, "Thats really it!"

Makoto took a step forward, and Minako grabbed her arm successfully stopping her. "Knock it off. He meant the snoring kind of sleep."

"How do you-"

"Know?" Minako raised an eyebrow, "Hello? Senshi of Love?"

"But that doesn't mean-"

Ami nodded, "I actually believe it does. It would be no different than my sensing a rain storm, or you sensing an electrical storm."

"But-"

Minako rolled her eyes again, "Oh, just cool your jets. We'll deal with your ex boyfriend this weekend-"

Makoto pouted, "How did you know about Freddie?" Minako gave her a pointed look. "Right."

Mamoru gave them a moment to make sure they were finished before he continued, "Right, so she beat the crap out of a jock that was easily twice her size. While she waits for security she's got him pinned to the ground and Usagi leans down and whispers a threat into his ear."

"Oh! You go, girl!" Minako cheered.

Mamoru shook his head, "You don't get it. She even swore."

Makoto shrugged, "So?"

Ami frowned, "So, thats a very un-Usagi-like thing to do. At least, unlike the fourteen-year-old-Usagi we know and love."

Makoto shrugged, "Maybe, she just thought it was time to start standin up for herself."

Mamoru shook his head, "No, you don't understand. She wouldn't let me skip class."

Makoto's jaw dropped a little, "Oh, well maybe-" She hesitated thinking.

"You're rubbing off on her!" Minako finished for her brunette friend.

"I had to argue with her for five minutes to convince her a trip to the nurse's office was worth the risk of being late."

Minako grimaced, "Oh, that is bad."

Mamoru nodded, "Exactly. It was even worse than I've seen her here. I'm worried if we don't fix this soon we'll lose our Usagi for good."

Ami nodded, "I'll run some scans. We are going to solve this dilemma."

Minako nodded, "No worries, Mamoru. Ami always finds a solution and in the mean time all we can do is continue to help her through this. You've been really great about everything, Mamoru-san."

Makoto nodded grudgingly, "Usagi really couldn't have asked for a better friend," Minako snorted, but was ignored by everyone in the room, "to help see her through this."

Mamoru offered the girls a weak smile, "Thanks. Now if you don't mind, I need to go rush through a shower or Usagi might get suspicious."

When Mamoru came back from his shower ten minutes later, Motoki had joined them for the evening. Motoki had taken the role of super-hero's best friend rather seriously, and though it had taken much in the way of bribes to Unazuki for him to be at the meeting, he had insisted to Mamoru that he wouldn't miss a moment of this 'stuff' for the world.

Usagi smiled at Mamoru as he entered and he felt the familiar twinge, "Geez, took you long enough."

Mamoru did his best to give her a genuine smile in return, "I was really sweaty."

"And really smelly," she offered with a chuckle, which he readily returned.

The cat cleared her throat, effectively cutting them off. "If you two don't mind, now that everyone is present we have a Senshi meeting to attend to."

"Right," Mamoru glanced around the room for a seat. Ami, Makoto, and Minako were still seated on his couch, with Rei sitting on the far right arm. Motoki was filling the the arm chair closest to the door, while Usagi filled its match near the tv. As he took a seat by Usagi's feet, he noted that the two cats had moved from the couch and were now sitting in the middle of the coffee table, and effectively the middle of the room.

Ami cleared her throat, "Right. Well, to start with, Luna and I have gone over all the previous data, as well as running new scans on the Luna Pen. As of its repair, it is in pristine condition and from what my scans can tell me, it is in perfect working order."

Usagi nodded, "And the reason I am stuck?"

Ami cleared her throat again, this time out of nervousness. "That I'm not quit sure of. I'd like to run some more tests." Usagi nodded.

First Ami had her transform, (Motoki couldn't contain his, "Wicked!") and detransform. Though Usagi managed the process without fainting, the results remained the same. Next Ami had her try the Luna Pen, ("Disguise power! Transform me into a scientist!") Once again, nothing.

Usagi sat down in frustration, "I can't even use it any more?"

Luna gentle shook her head, "I expected as much. You can only have one disguise at a time."

Usagi nodded, but it was Motoki who spoke next. "Does she always do it like that?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "Do I do what? Like what?"

Motoki rolled his eyes, "Ya know, your disguise thing?"

Usagi shrugged, "More or less."

"Hmmm... more or less..."

Ami nodded, "Sometimes less. Once I heard her ask it to turn her into a flight attendant 'or something'."

Motoki raised an eyebrow, "And it worked?"

Usagi nodded, and Mamoru answered chuckling, "Sure did. It was confusing as hell when the flight attendant transformed into Sailor Moon. I actually thought that was a dream I'd confused with memories, but I suppose knowing that Usagi is Sailor Moon, the flight attendant thing makes way more sense."

Usagi glared at the top of his head, "The buses were flying! What was I supposed to turn into?"

Mamoru grinned at her, but didn't answer her as he turned his head to looked up to Motoki in his chair, "I know that tone of voice, what are you thinking?"

Motoki shrugged, "Its a long shot really, but what if she was more specific?" Usagi dropped her jaw, and put her left hand to her chest as her breathing stopped.

The cat narrowed her gaze focusing solely on Usagi, "How do you mean?"

Motoki shrugged, "I'm not sure, exactly. I'm kinda going with more instead of less. What I suppose I mean is if instead of just asking what to look like, she mentioned the what for?"

The cat seemed to shrug, "I suppose." She turned her gaze to Usagi, "Do you remember what you said?"

Everyone in the room looked to her, and for the first time everyone noticed the look of shocked awe on her face. She weakly nodded as she answered, "I asked the pen for a date with my future husband." Mamoru felt the usual twinge of emotion twist and pull at his chest with pain at the fear in her voice and the panic on her face.

There was a moment of silence before the explosion of chatter, with all but three people throwing out ideas and opinions. The first of the silent party, observed the sullen girl behind himself for a few minutes before standing and effectively cutting off the chatter. "Usagi, could you help me with something?" She looked up to him, along with the rest of the group, "I need your help, this meeting is going to take longer than expected, so I need you to come take care of something for me now." Usagi nodded slowly, and allowed him to help her to her feet and hand her the crutches. The room remained silent as Mamoru and Usagi walked out of the room side by side. As soon as they cleared the doorway, the hum of chatter picked up once more, but had now lulled to a gentle hum. The duo absently noticed that Minako's(the third silent partner) voice was still absent.

Mamoru lead Usagi to the right towards his bed room, but stopped at the door to his office. Usagi followed him, "What did you need?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, I just know that look you had on your face."

She nodded, and tear streaked down her face. "Thank you." She made her way to sit on the leather couch by the door, and Mamoru turned to leave. "No!" He stopped, "Stay for a while, Mamo-chan. Please?" He nodded and turned around to sit down next to Usagi on the couch. She pulled her legs up onto the couch, nestled herself in next to Mamoru. He placed his left arm around her shoulders while she snuggled her head onto his chest. After a few moments, Mamoru rested his chin on top of Usagi's head. As they sit there, Mamoru felt the pull in his chest lessen, and return to its usual state of inexplicable emotion and warmth- a thing of utter confusion for the dark haired man.

They stayed like that for sometime until they heard a knock on the door. When they looked up they saw Motoki poke his head in. "There you two are. The girls are getting ready to leave, I thought Usagi would want to say good bye."

Usagi took a deep breath, and nodded as Mamoru helped her to stand, "What did we miss?"

Motoki shrugged, "Nothing much. Ami is going to run a computer scan, Rei is going to do a fire reading to see if they can't get a fix on who you're supposed to go out with. And Minako and Makoto got into a fight."

Motoki lead the way back to the living room, "Minako thinks its a bad idea to go searching for the solution to this problem, and Makoto is certain she knows the answer cause of the whole Senshi of Love thing."

Before either Usagi or Mamoru could pose a question, they reached the doorway of the living room. Minako was missing and Rei had taken her place, and everyone else remained in their original seats. When the three entered, Artemis was addressing Makoto with a frown, "This is serious business to Minako. You know, just as well as the rest of us, if she thought it was needed she'd be the first to meddle, but certain matters are best left alone."

Makoto shook her head at the cat, "But this is Usagi-chan's future we're talking about!"

Artemis sighed, "Knowledge changes everything. Think if there was thunderstorm tomorrow and you warned Usagi, she would stay inside. But who's to say that if Usagi had gotten caught in that thunderstorm she wouldn't have wandered into a shop and found the moon princess!"

Makoto rolled her eyes, "You're exaggerating. Knowing about a thunderstorm-"

"Is not nearly as grave as knowing about the future of your love life. Minako is already very concerned with the ramifications this situation could have, and she will not risk further damage."

"I still don't understand, what the big deal is."

Artemis sighed, "If she told you that in ten years you would be madly in love with and married to Umino-"

"Ugh! I should think not!"

Artemis nodded, "Exactly! You'd resist it. You'd question everything he did, everything you did. Life as it should have been would change, and you'd fall in love in a new way, get married at a new time- or what Minako fears most- risk not falling in love at all."

"Oh, well I guess I get that."

Artemis nodded, "Minako takes nothing more seriously than matters of the heart. This for Minako is no different than Ami and her knowledge, or you and your brute strength! - The heart is Minako's power. So believe me when I say, you simply need to trust her."

Makoto gave up the fight with a sigh, and turned to Usagi. "You two get his project done?" Usagi nodded. "Need anything before I go?" Usagi shook her head. "Alright," she stepped forward and gave Usagi a hug. "We'll be back Sunday, cause Rei and Minako are busy tomorrow, so if ya need anything just give me a call."

Usagi readily returned the hug. "Thanks, Mako-chan. We should be good. I'll have a new ankle brace and should be off my crutches by tomorrow, so we should be good."

Makoto stepped back, nodded to her best friend before turning toward Mamoru, "And you keep your hands to yourself!"

"Mako-chan!" Usagi cried with a blush.

Mamoru simply chuckled, "Its alright, Usa-chan. She's just lookin out for ya."

Rei was next to give Usagi a hug, "Motoki told us about your fist fight today, way to kick some ass." Usagi giggled as she returned the priestess's hug.

Ami was last. She stopped in front of Usagi, opened her brown school satchel and pulled out a stack of papers. "Haruna-sensi got everything graded. She asked me if when I returned it I'd tell you how wonderful you're doing. She's really proud of you."

Usagi grinned, "You tell her I had help?"

Ami shook her head, "Nah. This was all you. Mamoru just figured out how your brain works."

Mamoru let out a bark of laughter, "I'm a long way from that, I just figured how to help her study."

Usagi grinned and pulled Ami into a hug, "Thank you for taking care of all of this. I know I'd be much worse off if I had to wait to handle all this school work until my return."

"Any time, Usa-chan. I'm really proud of you, too."

While Motoki saw the three girls and two cats to the elevator Mamoru helped Usagi settle onto the couch. "Before you boys go have your chat, could you get me a glass of water, Mamo-chan? And if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I think I left my book in the gym."

After getting Usagi's requested items, Mamoru met Motoki in the office for their usual chat. Mamoru sat down next to Motoki on the leather coach. He pinched his nose with his right hand, "Can you believe this?"

Motoki shook his head, "I know. It doesn't really seem fair after everything she's already been through, it seems as though she has another trial."

Mamoru gave a grunt, "She's a hero, Motoki. She's lucky if there isn't a new trial every day."

Motoki gave a shrugg, "You would know. But speaking of trials, did you see the way she kicked ass today? You're pretty lucky she never got that mad at you with all the fights you started."

"Not really. She wasn't really her usual self today."

Motoki frowned, "How do you mean?"

"I'm not sure how to describe it exactly. She's more serious, but its more than that. Its like certain parts of her personality are changing."

"Ya know, she's not the only one who's been changing?"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You've changed this week too, Buddy."

"Changed?"

"Don't get me wrong. Its a good thing. You've really lightened up this week."

Mamoru frowned, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Motoki narrowed his gaze, "Dude, you were gonna skip class." Mamoru seem unaffected. "For a girl."

"Yeah, but-"

Motoki shook his head, "It doesn't matter your reason. Its something you never would have done before, so I gotta say, I really think Usagi's good for you."

Mamoru shrugged, "Cause I'm finally ready to ditch a class?"

Motoki chuckled in response. "And about her being more serious?" Motoki shrugged, "Maybe thats the effect you're having on her."

"I don't think so. I'm worried its a side-effect of this disguise."

"Hmm. Maybe, maybe not. I think you might be over estimating certain things. I suppose when things get back to normal, we'll see."

Mamoru nodded, "I suppose we shall."


	18. Tonight Will Be the Night

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before_

_..._

_But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again_

_Second Hand Serenade_

Mamoru stifled a yawn as he slowly woke up. The twinge had become a stead thrum of beating emotion, and he smiled. As he checked over the still sleeping girl in his arms, he reminisced the prior evening.

After their talk, Mamoru went back to the living room, followed by Motoki who gave Usagi a quick goodbye hug before letting himself out.

Once alone, their evening proceeded as normal. A bit of studying, followed by cartoons and then bed. After Mamoru flicked off the cartoons he stood stretching, unsure of how to bring up the topic of sleeping arrangements- wanting her to stay with him again, but certain she no longer needed him to protect her from nightmares.

"So- uh."

"My crutches."

He startled and reached for the crutches he'd leaned next to the doorway. "Here."

Taking the crutches she smiled, "Spit it out, Mamoru." He raised an eyebrow, "I've known you a while, I know that look when you've got something to say."

He frowned, "I was just wondering- You won't have nightmares tonight, will you?"

Usagi frowned at that, "No. I don't think so."

He nodded stepping into the hall, and walking to his bedroom as she hobbled to hers. He took his time going through is nightly routine. Brush teeth, wash face, brush hair, put on pj pants. He just had turned on his bedside lamp, and was heading back to turn off the overhead light when there was a light knock on his door. He paused, "Come on in."

Usagi pushed the door open with a crutch before taking a hobble forward. She met his gaze for a moment before staring down at the intricate patterns in the carpet.

"What is-"

"I don't need you to protect me tonight."

"I know."

She looked up and met his gaze again, swallowing nervously, "But I want you to."

He smiled, and helped her into their bed.

Usagi's yawn brought Mamoru back to the present. "Morning, Mamo-chan."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Morning, Usa-chan. Sleep well?"

She snuggled into his embrace, "Like a baby. You?"

"Like a rock." Mamoru planned to lounge in bed a while more, but his plan was cut short by a grumble. "Time for breakfast?" He chuckled.

Usagi giggled as they both moved to the edges of the bed, "I suppose I am feeling a bit peckish."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow as he handed her the crutches, "You peckish? Thats like saying Rei has a mild temper."

Usagi just grinned as they made their way to the kitchen.

**** 45 Minutes Later-Apprx 9:30 AM- in Mamoru's Porsche Turbo****

Mamoru and Usagi had just picked up Usagi's new ankle brace at the pharmacy. After he had secured the new brace upon her ankle, he resumed his position behind the wheel and pulled into traffic headed east.

"You're apartment is the other way, where are going?"

"Its a surprise."

"And I had to bring a change of clothes-"

"For the surprise."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Is there anything you will talk to me about?"

Mamoru looked to her from the corner of his eye, "Actually there's something I've been wanting to discuss with you."

Usagi turned her head to take in his profile as he drove, "Oh?"

He gulped, "Its about that first day."

Usagi smiled, "I told we could talk later. Now is later. What exactly did you want to discuss about that day?"

"Motoki told me it was your first kiss."

She diverted her gaze, "Its no-"

He shook his head cutting her off, "Please don't say its no big deal, because I know it is. First off, it was-" He cut himself off.

"Like books say." He looked at her from the corner of his eye and raised an eye brow, so she shrugged indifferently and continued, "They say the rest of the world fades away and you feel these sparks like fireworks."

He nodded. "Exactly. And well, it was my first kiss too, but I can't imagine they're all like that, so it really is kind of a big deal."

"What? No way! You fib!"

Mamoru shook his head keeping his eyes on the road, "No, other wise I think people would go around kissing all the time."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Not what I meant. It was not your first kiss?"

He gulped nervously, not liking the new direction of the conversation, "Yes. It was really my first kiss."

"So wait- Why did you kiss me then?" She frowned, "I mean you didn't know I was me."

Mamoru sighed, "No, I didn't. To be honest, I thought I was dreaming."

Usagi gave him a puzzled look, "Dreaming?"

Mamoru shrugged, "Since I was little, I've dreamt of a princess, and I thought you were her." Mamoru thought a moment before continuing, "And strangely enough, I dream of her less and less the longer I know you." '_And stranger still, I used to think I needed her- that life would be empty if she was ever gone, but when you came along I didn't notice her fade.'_

"Oh. So you shared your first kiss with your dream girl..."

Mamoru shook his head, "No. I shared it with you." Mamoru turned his attention from the road to look into Usagi's eyes and seeing the touch of sadness he continued, "And I think thats even been better."

Usagi blushed and averted her gaze, "So you really don't mind it was me? But what about Keiko? Or Rei? Or all the girls at your school?"

Mamoru looked at her from the corner of his eye, "I don't want to kiss every girl I meet, Odango."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "I didn't think that."

"Then what? I want to kiss my friends and classmates?"

Usagi shrugged, "No. I just- Rei was your-"

"Friend. She and I discussed that. We're just friends, always have been always will be."

Usagi sighed, "Then what about Keiko?"

Mamoru sighed, "Usagi, she's a friend too. I only really started hanging out with her since you've been in the picture."

"Oh." She pouted a moment, "But what about the other girls at your school? I've seen the way they look at you."

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Boys look at you the same way."

"Cause of the stupid pen."

He looked at her face, "Even without the pen."

"If you say so." She paused a moment, "So those girls?"

Mamoru sighed, "Aren't really interested in getting to know me, and when I finally call a girl my girlfriend she needs to be interested in more than what she can see from afar."

"Oh." She paused another moment, "So, wait a second. Are you really telling me that you've never had a girlfriend?"

"Usagi-chan, I really don't-"

She gave him a pointed look, "Well then you shouldn't have started this conversation, Mamoru-chan."

He sighed, "Fine. Yes."

Usagi's eyes widened, "Really? How come?"

Mamoru gave her a look, "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Well, no."

"Really? How come?" He imitated.

She shrugged, "Only Umino's asked me out, and I don't really like him like that."

"Oh." He replied slightly startled, "I would have thought plenty of boys- Look never mind. To answer you're question-I've had girls ask me out. Girls like Rei who thought there was more, but I guess its cause they saw me like Motoki saw Serenity- They had this assumed and idealized view."

She crunched her brow in curiosity, "Really? What did they see?" Mamoru gave out a bark of laughter, "I'm not trying to be rude, its just that you come off as gruff. I don't see how they could see anything else."

Mamoru flashed her a quick grin before returning his gaze to the road. "Well for starters, you're the only person I tease so ruthlessly."

"Well, thats not very nice." She pouted.

He shrugged, "What can I say? You're cute when you're mad." Usagi blushed and Mamoru chuckled. "And the other girls? At first they saw me for my job."

"Oh, really? What did you do?"

He shrugged indifferently, "It was a while ago, but I used to be a model."

Usagi scrunched her nose as she looked Mamoru over. "I guess I can see that. So now?"

"Now they see me for my money."

"So you made a lot of money as a model?"

Mamoru shrugged, "I made enough to buy this car, but thats not where my money comes from. I was able to quit modeling because I came into an inheritance, and with that a new job."

"Oh." She thought a moment, "Inheritance? You're grandfather, or something?" There was a flash of pain across his face, "Ah, never mind that. So..." Usagi scoured her brain to think of a new topic, that wasn't completely lame and obvious.

"Its ok, Odango."

The pain she had seen was unmistakable, "No, I don't mind. We can change the subject."

"No, this is fine. I-" He swallowed, "I inherited my money from my parents. They died when I was eight."

Usagi nodded, "That definitely explains your social demeanor."

The sadness began to melt away as he let out a a gentle chuckle, "You continue to surprise me, Usa-chan."

Usagi grinned, stretching as she crossed her hands and placed them behind her head. "A girl's gotta have mystery and surprise to her." She let him finish his chuckle before she continued their conversation, "What were they like? Your parents, I mean."

Mamoru shrugged, "I don't remember. I woke up in the hospital with complete amnesia, and I have never regained my memories. When I had recovered, I was put into the care of the Azubu School for Boys because my father had been on the board of directors. When I was 15 I started modeling. When I turned 18 last fall, and I was getting ready to start at Tokyo U, a lawyer contacted me told me that the board of trustees at my father's company decided that with my acceptance to college I had 'reached maturity' and could have access to the interest on my inheritance, and that I would be given a desk job so I could learn about the company. I'll receive access to the rest of my inheritance, as well as a position with the board when I turn 20." He looked to see her reaction and noted little more than mild curiosity and a bit of understanding. _'She is full of surprises.'_ He smiled at her before turning his attention to the road once more, "So what about you? Whats your story?"

Usagi shrugged, "Momma makes the best pancakes in the world, and she knows just how to dry my tears. Pappa is a little over protective, but he means well, and I don't think he'll ever see me as more than his baby. And I have a toad of a little bother, that's 4 years younger than me, and a total pain in the butt. Other than that I was an average girl, with average grades, and a handful of friends. Then one day a few months ago it all changed. Suddenly I had this world of responsibility cause a talking cat said so. Everything changed. I wasn't average any more, my grades dropped, my friends drifted away and I made new ones. And then this. My life is a little shorter and a little less action packed than yours."

Mamoru frowned, "I'm sorry to hear about your friends."

Usagi shrugged, "Luna says its safer for them." She paused a moment in thought, "You don't have a talking cat, so how did you find out?"

"I didn't at first. I just woke up in strange places with no memory of how I got there or where the missing hours went."

Usagi frowned, "I bet that was extra frustrating with already having amnesia."

Mamoru nodded, "Yeah it was. I was really worried I was having a relapse. But then one day, I was hanging out with Motoki in my apartment. He said I collapsed before the magic took me over. I took off and he waited there for the news to report the fight, and then met me at the scene. When he told me, everything just sorta clicked. The missing pieces were there and everything made sense again. He's been pretty good about all of this, I'm not sure I could have made it through any of it without his help."

Usagi smiled at him, "I know what you mean. I'm glad I have the girls." She turned her gaze from Mamoru, and noticed for the first time their surroundings, "Where are we?"

"The east end of town. We're going to that house." He pointed straight in front of them to an elegant two story home with attached garage.

"That's the surprise? What's there? Who's is it?"

"It's my house. Well it's my parents weekend home, and the surprise is there."

Usagi scrunched her face, "What's a weekend home?"

Mamoru shrugged as he pulled into the drive. "Ya know, I'm not really sure I get it either." He parked near the bottom of the drive way, and they both exited the car. "Wait here a moment."

After five minutes, the large garage door at the top of the drive way opened and Mamoru pulled out in a big shiny black SUV. Usagi starred stunned, as Mamoru parked the SUV in the middle of the drive before getting out and walking back to her. "What is this?"

Mamoru raised an eye brow. "Which this? The this that is your surprise? Or the this that is a 2010 Mercedes SUV?"

"The this that is the surprise, cause I know you're not giving me a car."

Mamoru grinned, "You're right. It's an SUV."

"Mamoru."

Mamoru chuckled, "Ok, you're really right. I figure you've been an adult for a little over a week now?" Usagi nodded, "And you've got none of the perks yet, so I thought I could teach you to drive."

Usagi's eye widened even more as a grin lit her face, "Really?"

Mamoru looked her sternly in the eye, "Yes, but first you have to wash the car." She pouted and the stern look cracked a little, "While you're washing the car we're going to go over all the rules of the road."

She pouted a little more, "Will you help me wash the car?"

Mamoru sighed and pretending to think it over, "I suppose I could do that, but you have to help me wash my car as well."

She grinned mischievously, "Can I drive it too?"

He frowned and narrowed his gaze, "Why don't we see how you do with the automatic before you jump into my shiny manual?"

Usagi frowned, "What do you mean automatic and manual?"

Mamoru shook his head with a sigh, "We'll start with the basics. Come with me. Buckets, sponges, and the rest of the cleaning supplies are in the kitchen."

** 8 Hrs Later- Apprx 6 PM- The Crown Arcade**

Minako rolled her eyes, "I love Mako-chan. I mean she's my best friend, so don't get me wrong when I say she's like lightening- Every thing's gotta happen now, she's completely incapable of planning or thinking ahead."

"She's just trying to take care of Usagi, can you blame her?"

"No. But she needs to trust my judgment! I mean you've seem them together."

"Who?"

Minako rolled her eyes, "Mamoru and Usagi."

Motoki laughed, "Well, sure." A flashy car pulling up outside the arcade caught his attention, "In fact, I think- No freakin way!"

"No freakin way what?" Minako said as she turned in her seat to see what deserved such a reaction. Her jaw dropped as Usagi slid out of the driver's side while Mamoru slid out of the passenger's seat. Usagi beamed as she bounced around the car and handed something to Mamoru before giving him a hug. "Isn't that-"

"Uh-huh."

"And Usagi-"

"Uh-huh."

Usagi bounced into the arcade. "Toki-chan, did you see us pull up?" He dumbly nodded his head, still in shock. "Didn't we look so super cool?" He nodded again and her grin widened. "I'll be right back I need to use the ladies room. And don't let Mamoru order a thing, I'm ordering for him tonight, he doesn't know what real arcade food is!"

Mamoru laughed as she bounced off, "Hey Motoki, Minako." He nodded to each of them as he took a seat next to Minako to wait for Usagi.

"Did Usagi just drive your Porsche Turbo to the arcade?"

Mamoru shrugged, "What can I say? She's a quick study. Actually, I started her on the Mercedes."

Minako saw Usagi bouncing back to them, "You did not drive a Mercedes and a Porsche today!"

Usagi grinned, "I did, but we washed 'em first!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Usagi washed me, and I washed the cars."

Usagi giggled, "You started it!"

Mamoru laughed, "You can't prove that."

Usagi just rolled her eyes before turning back to Minako, "After that, we changed and then Mamoru taught me! We started with the SUV cause its an automatic. The car was way more fun! Its manual, which is kinda harder, but once I figured out the give and take between gas a clutch it was like the race car game here!"

Minako beamed at the blond, "You have to tell me everything!"

Usagi nodded, "Later, though. Mamoru and I are getting supper here, and then we're gonna go see a movie at the drive-in! Mamoru says they play old movies the last Saturday of every month!"

Motoki smiled, "I hear they're playing _That Funny Feeling_ this month. You two should have a lot of fun. So what can I getcha?"

Mamoru opened his mouth, and Usagi put her hand over it. "I don't think so. I told you, I'm ordering. You can't always have coffee when you come to the arcade, it'll stunt you're growth." He made a show of looking down on her, and she ignored him. Turning back to Motoki, her hand secured over Mamoru's mouth, Usagi ordered. "One triple chocolate milkshake, one strawberry milkshake, two orders of cheese fries, and two triple cheeseburgers with the works." Usagi moved her hand and turned to Minako, "Did you wanna eat with us?"

Minako shook her head, "Nah. I gotta get home. Mom's mad enough. She was already planning a special meal, so if I spoil my dinner, I'll never hear the end of it. You two have fun!" Minako hopped off her stool and gave Motoki a pointed look and said, "I told her." before disappearing out the sliding doors.

Mamoru turned to Motoki, "She told who what?"

Motoki shrugged feigning ignorance, "It's Minako, so who knows? Let me go get your food."

****10:45 PM Starlight Apartments**

"It was so funny! The look on Tom's face when Joan told him his home was her's was priceless! And then he got in the cab!" She burst into another fit of giggles as they stepped from the elevator. Usagi calmed herself as Mamoru looked for the correct key on his ring. "Thank you, Mamoru-san. For this whole day. This whole mess was my fault, but this is by far the best thing to come from it."

He finally found the correct key, "Better than you're date with Motoki?"

She nodded as he slipped the key into the lock, "Much better."

He nodded as he turned the knob, "But this wasn't a date." He pushed the door open and mumbled, "Those end with a good night kiss."

Usagi grabbed his hand and stopped him in the doorway. Looking up at him through he lashes, she quietly asked, "Could we make it a date then?"


	19. Not So Good At Not Loving You

_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love._

_Neil Gaiman_

**12:04 AM Sunday Rei Hino's Bedroom**

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Five more minutes, Grandpa."

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"It's not Grandpa, it's Yuichiro."

Rei looked at her clock. "This better be good, Yuichiro-kun, or I will personally set you on fire."

"I'm sorry to bother you so late, it's just Usagi-san is here."

Rei jumped from bed, and threw on her robe, "What do you mean Usagi-chan? Usagi-chan is at-" Rei flung the screen open and took in the rain soaked blond and quickly wrapped her arms around her friend. "Thank you, Yuichiro. I've got it form here."

"Do you need anything, Rei-san? Towels? Tea?"

She glared at him, fire clearly in her eyes, "I said, I got it." Rei watched Yuichiro scurry away, before closing the screen and leading Usagi to the bed. She set her friend down and hurried to her bathroom for towels. When she came back she set to the task of drying her friend off, "I see you're back to normal."

Usagi nodded, and Rei noticed the tears streaking her cheeks. "It was Mamo-chan."

Rei nodded, "I know. What happened?"

Usagi opened her mouth to answer, but cut herself off as a fresh wave of quiet sobs racked her body. Rei wrapped her arms around her best friend while whispering encouraging words to calm the tears. As she sat there holding her best friend, the fiery priestess was ached to the core by the heartache she knew her friend must be feeling.

**04:08 PM Monday Chiba Mamoru's Living Room**

_'Nothin to do._

_You could call Usako._

_I'm not calling Usagi._

_You could visit Usako._

_I'm not visiting Usagi._

_You could kiss Usako._

_If I'm not visiting Usagi, I'm not kissing Usagi._

_But you want to._

_I will not admit to anything._

_You don't have to. I know the truth._

_You don't know anything._

_What a kind thing to say about yourself._

_Oh be quiet._

_What kind of inner voice would I be if I didn't rub salt in the wound of your bad decisions?'_

Mamoru growled at himself. The statements of his inner voice only seemed to accent the now constant pain that had been pulling at his chest. _'The nice kind?_

_More like the boring kind. ... Lets go visit Usako._

_No. I don't want anything to do with her._

_You want everything to do with her._

_When I say I don't I mean I don't._

_When you say you don't, you mean you're being a moron._

_It's for the best._

_For who?_

_For her._

_Those tears didn't look like they were for the best._

_She's fourteen, she doesn't know what's for the best._

_I think she knows better than you. She's smart, head strong. Usako's good at following her heart._

_Would you stop calling her that?_

_Calling her what?  
Her name is Odango, not Usako._

_You say tomato 'n' dumplings, I say Usako.'_

Mamoru rolled his eyes at himself. _'Just be quiet.' _

"You made Usagi cry."

Mamoru growled in frustration, "Fine! You're right! I'm a moron! I made her cry! But I know it's for the best! Now be quiet, I'm miserable enough without my inner voice making it worse!"

Motoki raised an eyebrow, "Dude, I'm not your inner voice." Mamoru jumped nearly falling off his couch, startled by the interruption. "Wait, is that stubble on your face? And your eyes are blood shot! And you're in sweats! I didn't know you even owned any sweats. What is going on, Mamoru? I've never seen you falling apart like this."

Mamoru frowned and straightened his posture, "I'm not falling apart."

Motoki gave his best friend a pointed look. "You missed two classes, apparently because you were arguing with your inner voice."

Mamoru made a funny face, "I couldn't have missed class it's-"

"Monday."

Mamoru looked around the room for some sign of the time or day. "What happened to Sunday?"

Motoki raised an eyebrow, "It was yesterday?" At Mamoru's confused look he continued, "Mamoru, just exactly how long have you been sitting here?"

Mamoru thought for several minutes puzzled, "If this is really Monday," he paused again to think. "I'm not exactly sure. How did you get in?"

"The doorman let me up, we figured you were ill since you'd missed your classes, and then the front door was wide open."

"Oh."

Motoki frowned, "I think can guess about the door and how long you've been sitting here."

"Oh?"

"Since Saturday night when Usagi left?" Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Mamoru what happened with Usagi?" Mamoru shrugged, "Fine, let's try another one. Why has Usagi been crying since Saturday night?"

Mamoru turned his gaze to stare at the wall next to Motoki, rather than look at his friend. "Because- Look. I really don't want to chat right now, was there a reason you came?"

"Yes. I came because I'm your best friend, and I can't just sit by and watch you throw away a chance for happiness. What happened Saturday night?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, but still wouldn't meet Motoki's gaze. "Nothing really."

"Nothing? Really?" Motoki rolled his eyes, "Look me in the face and tell me that Usagi's been crying for almost two days because nothing happened." Mamoru wouldn't meet his gaze. "Everything seemed to be going so well when Minako and I saw you two at the arcade." Mamoru slumped, "Fine, if you won't tell me that, then at least tell me why you're in worse shape than a hobo? Or why you haven't slept since she left?"

"I never said-"

"No. You haven't said much of anything. But face it Mamoru, you look like a train wreck and you don't know how long you've been sitting here."

Mamoru scratched his head, "I-" He thought a moment, "I suppose you might be right."

"Tell me what happened." After several moments of silence, "Sitting here falling to pieces isn't helping anything, talk to me Mamoru."

Mamoru shrugged but still refused to meet his gaze, but as he spoke he lost himself in memories. "It was like you said, everything went great. We joked and laughed all through the day. We had a wonderful time at supper, with the french fry fight, and sharing our milkshakes. And the movie! You should have seen the way she laughed!" The memory filled him with a small ray of emotion and his gaze was lost to a far away look.

Motoki nodded, "Right. So what happened after that?"

Motoki's voice brought Mamoru out of his reverie and regret replaced joy, "After that we came home." Motoki nodded and Mamoru looked at him for the first time, "And we came upstairs, and on the way up she chattered away and when we got up here she told me it was the best time she'd had." He met Motoki's gaze, "Well, I made a crack about your date, but she didn't get mad, she agreed. And I opened my stupid trap and told her it wasn't a date without a goodnight kiss. So she asked me if we could make it a date."

Motoki nodded, "And you did?"

Mamoru diverted his gaze again, "Yes. I lost myself in her gaze, and I kissed her- and it was more magical than the first kiss."

"And?"

Mamoru shook his head, "And when I pulled away she was herself again." Motoki nodded, "And I knew what that was supposed to mean." Mamoru shrugged, "And I couldn't let her be trapped."

Motoki frowned, "What do you mean you couldn't let her be trapped?"

Mamoru looked up at Motoki with unshed tears in his pain filled eyes, "She deserves better than me. More than me."

"Mamoru, what did you do?"

Mamoru averted his gaze again, "I made her go away. For her own good."

Motoki's gaze hardened, "What did you do, Mamoru?"

Mamoru shrugged, "I might have told her what I knew she didn't want to hear."

"Mamoru, what did you say that has had her crying for two days?"

Mamoru glared right back at Motoki as the throbbing pain began to rip at his chest as he repeated the blasphemous words. "I said to her, 'It was easy to flirt with such a pretty face, and easy to think there was more. But that was just a face you're still just a kid, and I could never really interested be in a such a simple child."

"How could you even think that?"

Mamoru swallowed as he fought to suppress the pain, "I couldn't, she did. It's her fear."

Motoki's gaze softened as he tried to understand the picture of the broken man that sat in the shell of his best friend, "How could you?"

"I told you. She deserves someone with a future as bright as her own."

**03:34 PM Tuesday Crown Arcade Game Center**

Motoki smiled as Minako took a seat at the counter, "Hey there, can I get ya anything?"

She shook her head, "Nah, Usagi's supposed to meet me here any minute."

His smile faded, "Hows she holding up?"

Minako shrugged, "Well she's mostly back to normal, still pretty serious and still pretending like she's not. Ami's scan say some of the brain wave thing is permanent- Personally I think it has more to do with the effect Mamoru had on her than a magic pen, but I got no data to back me up. And on the Mamoru note, he really broke her heart. She finally stopped crying yesterday, but she still wasn't up to school today. When I talked to her a little bit ago, she said she'd be there tomorrow. I convinced her mani's and petti's were a must have for her first day back."

"You don't think she's ready?"

Minako shook her head, "I can feel the ache with in her heart."

"Is there a way to fix this?"

"I think the only thing we can do is wait while he figures out what a moron he's being."

Both looked up as the chime rang and Usagi came through the automatic doors. "You'll be in for a long wait, Minako."

"We'll see." Minako whispered as she hopped off her stool and turned to her friend. "All ready?"

Usagi gave a weak nod to Minako and a weak smile followed by, "It was nice to see you, Motoki-san." before following her bubbly blond twin out the door.

**02:16 PM Wednesday Lawns of Tokyo University**

"Hey Motoki!" Keiko shouted as she rushed across the lawns to the blond's side. "Hey, thanks for waiting. I wanted to talk to you about Mamoru-san."

"And his new look as a hobo?"

Keiko made a funny face, "So that really is him?"

Motoki nodded, "Fraid so."

"So what happened with Serenity?"

Motoki raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think its got anything to do with her?"

Keiko shrugged, "I haven't seen her since he donned this new look. Wasn't hard to guess. So?"

Motoki shrugged as they ambled across the lawns together, "They went out Saturday."

"Oh." Keiko frowned, "It went that badly?"

Motoki shook his head. "Apparently both parties found it to be perfect."

"Oh. So-" She paused, completely confused.

"Mamoru-san feels she will be better off without him, so he said something fairly horrible to get rid of her."

"Is there anything we can do? To help I mean?" Motoki turned to her with a question clearly across his face, and Keiko readily answered before he had to ask. "He's so different when she's around. He seemed better, more sociable. I mean, I've never seen him take an interest in someone other than you, or even really say hi." She shrugged, "When Serenity was here, he sought me out. Chatted with Boton and the guys. It was like he was coming out of his shell. And the way he protected her? If ya ask me, she's everything to him."

Motoki sighed, "That doesn't matter to him."

Keiko nodded, "I saw the way she was with him. The glances if he strayed to far from her side. I could here the way her tone changed when she addressed him. He's everything to her."

Motoki nodded. "I know. He won't listen. He thinks she'll move on- even after I told him that she cried from Saturday when he broke her heart to Monday when she was trying to convince her mother she was ready to go back to school. He thinks it's a passing crush."

Keiko sighed, "Men can be such idiots."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Keiko raised an eyebrow, "Sweetie, you took her to a frat party." Motoki's look clearly said 'So?', "At Goro's Frat House."

Motoki nodded with a sigh, "Ok. That's a fair statement."

**11:22 AM Thursday Juban School, Haruna-sensi's Classroom**

Usagi glanced at the clock before returning her attention to her notes. _'Eight more minutes before I'm excused from my friends to make-up another test.'_

Usagi sighed. She was glad to have her friends. She loved each of them, and she appreciated the support they were giving her, but she felt as though they expected her to forget the last two weeks with Mamoru as though they had never happened. They didn't seem to understand what exactly had happened. Not that she had told them. It was ridiculous to even think, but deep down she knew it to be the most true and defining thing she had ever discovered about herself.

She, Tskunio Usagi, was in love with he, Chiba Mamoru. Not the passing kind of love- the simple crushes that you remember with fondness when you're old. But the life changing, soul searing, heart pounding kind- the kind that redefined your understanding of life and formed the woman you were, are and will forever be.

She was forever changed. And he didn't care because she was just a kid. The one man who could truly understand every part of her and he was a bigger jerk than all the others.

This caused the ache in her chest. She knew she couldn't change him, knew she didn't want to. And she also knew that despite his harsh words, she still loved him.

So the ache would stay. And for the time, she struggled to hide that pain from her friends. She was frustrated to realize that hiding the responsible leader side last week was simple compared to this challenge, but still she felt as though she had risen to the occasion.

They were fooled by her mask.

All but Minako. Usagi didn't fool herself into thinking she could ever fool the self proclaimed Goddess of Love in matters that concerned the heart. But Minako was proving to be her anchor. Minako had spoken the words Usagi needed to hear to dry her tears. She shooed their other friends away when Usagi needed to be alone. And most importantly, she had not given away Usagi's secret.

Usagi was interrupted from her thoughts as the bell rang. Every other student in the room gathered their things, and headed for the door. Usagi stayed in her seat, waiting for the next make-up exam. Haruna-sensi crossed the room, but instead of handing Usagi an exam, she sat down in front of Usagi. "Usagi-chan, I'd like to talk with you about something I think is very important."

Usagi scrunched her face in thought, trying to figure out what she had done wrong. "Was there a problem with my test yesterday?"

Haruna-sensi shook her head. "No. Actually I am very pleased to tell you that you got a 93%- An A."

Usagi smiled, "I studied very hard while I was away."

Her teacher nodded her head. "I know. I am very pleased with the progress you've made. I always knew you had it in you."

Confusion clouded Usagi's face once more, "I'm confused, if this isn't about my grades, what's the problem? I haven't been tardy, I haven't been sleeping in class, I-"

"It's about your broken heart."

Usagi's heart constricted and all she could think was, _'Apparently, I'm not doing as well as I thought if-'_

"Don't worry, your secret is safe. I'm fairly certain you've fooled your friends."

"Then how-"

"I've had my fair share of heart ache. It's the little signs that are giving you away. You wanna tell me about this boy?"

Usagi shrugged, "There's nothin to tell really. I spent a lot of my time away getting to know him. He helped me catch up on my studies, saved me when I got in a bad situation, and took me on the most perfect date."

Haruna-sensi nodded, "And?"

Usagi shrugged and tear rolled down her cheek, "And none of it meant anything, cause he can't see past my shell to who I really am. I'm just a kid to him."

Haruna-sensi tucked a stray strand of hair behind Usagi's ear, "I wouldn't be so sure. You're such a bright and beautiful person, maybe he just needs a bit of time for his eye sight to clear."

Usagi shook her head, "He said-"

Haruna-sensi cut Usagi off with the look that crossed her face, "Sometimes boys can be stupid. Sometimes they say things that they don't understand or things that can be misinterpreted without their perspective or understanding."

Usagi's face scrunched into thought. "You're wrong."

"Usagi-chan, I really-"

Usagi shook her head, the spark entering her eyes for the first time since Saturday evening. "No you don't understand! You're wrong! He knew exactly what he was saying! He knew what kind of stupid he was! He knew exactly how to get me to go away!"

"I don't think I'm understanding you, Usagi-chan. Why is that a good thing?"

Usagi jumped up from her desk, "Cause I don't think he really meant it! I know him! Sometimes, better than I know myself, and those were not his words- Those were my fears! That jerk!" She pulled her teacher into a hug. "This is wonderful!"

"Usagi, I'm not sure I-"

Usagi jumped back,"I'm not sure, exactly. I mean like you said, boys are stupid. But from what I know of him, I think he's protecting me."

"Usagi-chan, I don't think I really follow."

Usagi bent down and began gathering her things, "I think he's protecting me from him!"

"Why?"

Usagi shrugged as she scoped up her bag, "I think he's afraid he's not good enough, or maybe he thinks doesn't know how to love me. But he does. He's been loving me since the day we met." Usagi stepped to the door, "I know, cause I've been loving him, too." She turned back to her teacher, "I can serve detention tomorrow if you like, but-"

The red haired teacher shook her head with a smile, "Nah. You're excused. Just promise to keep up your grades?"

Usagi grinned, "Deal!"

Usagi rushed from the building, ignoring the questioning looks from her friends and fellow students as she dashed past the lawn and out the open gates to the nearest bus stop. While waiting, she snuck her bag into her subspace pocket, and grabbed her bus pass from where she'd stashed it in there.

She hopped on the number five bus, flashed her pass, and took a seat near the middle to think of how best to deal with Mamoru.

She reached Tokyo University a little more than an hour later. Glancing at her watch she noted it was just after one, and knew that Mamoru would be on his way to his literature course. She took off at a dead sprint across the campus, hoping that she remembered the correct route to Mamoru.

Five minutes of running later, Usagi caught sight of her prey walking toward the the building that housed the Language department. "Oiy, Baka!" He froze in his tracks(and his companions that looked to be Motoki and Keiko stopped as well.) She slowed as she neared them. She had planned to smack a little sense into him, but seeing the ragged, broken, and unshaven man before her she felt a pull at her heart.

"What do you want Odango?"

(Keiko leaned to Motoki, "Who's this?"

"It's Serenity.")

"You lied to me, Mamoru-Baka."

"That's what I'd expect from-"

("Are you sure? She looks like Serenity's younger sister."

Motoki panicked, "Ugh, I think its the hair... and a new night cream!")

"I can prove it!"

He looked startled, "What-?" But before he could finish his sentence, she'd launched herself forward and using his startled state to her benefit, dragged him down pressing her lips to his. Holding his face to her with both hands, and she kissed him for everything she was worth.

Mamoru was stunned. She couldn't be here. She wasn't kissing him. He had to stop- And then her tongue flicked across his bottom lip and he was lost.

He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground for better access. Knowing she had him, Usagi moved her hands from his face to wrap around his neck, allowing her right hand to stay lose and play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

(Keiko's eyes widened as she watched the scene unfold before her. "Damn. You weren't lying. It has to be her, I can't imagine him kissing another girl. I have to find out what cream she's using. I mean, damn. She didn't look old to begin with, but it's like years have melted away."

Motoki grinned, "It's a helluva night cream, works like magic."

Keiko nodded, "I'll say." She turned her head to the side as the couple continued their embrace. "How long do you think they can go without air?"

Motoki shrugged, "I think we're gonna find out.")

After several minutes the two pulled back, both panting, both out of breath, and both oblivious to their audience. "See. Proof."

Mamoru immediately released Usagi, and stepped back. "Usagi that's just-"

Usagi shook her head, "Don't bother lying to me, Mamo-chan. I figured it out. You're trying to protect me from you. It doesn't really matter though because I'll have you know it's to late."

Mamoru's face fell, "Usagi don't say-"

"It's to late because I love you, Chiba Mamoru." Usagi watched as the man before her was torn even more. She could see part of him light up like a little boy on Christmas morning. And she could clearly see the other part deflate as though she'd just announced she was sick with an incurable disease. "And you love me."

"Usagi-"

("Why's he keep calling her Usagi?"

Motoki scratched his head as he thought of a reason, "Uh, It's her first name. Serenity is her middle name, and she likes to go by that sometimes."

"Oh.")

Usagi shook her head cutting him off, "It's okay. I can see you're torn. I understand that you need time and space, so I'll wait. I just had to come here and let you know that I forgive you for what was said and that I'm head over heels for you." She pulled him down for a quick peck, "I do love you." Before Mamoru could retort Usagi had turned and skipped away.

**07:14 PM Friday Chiba Mamoru's Apartment**

Motoki knocked on the door and it pushed open. "Mamoru?" Nothing. He stepped in and looked around. Keys in the dish, shoes by the door. "Mamoru?" Nothing. He ventured further and looked in the living room. The shades had been pulled shut and the room was dark, leaving little visible. "Mamoru?" No vocal response, but the funny lump on the couch had shifted at the sound of his voice. Motoki flipped on the lights.

A bearded Mamoru sat wrapped in a blue comforter with the bunnies and moons on it, and surrounded by coffee mugs that littered the coffee table and floor. "Mamoru, what is this?"

Blood shot eyes looked to Motoki, appearing to notice him for the first time. "Motoki! Hey! Wanna join me?"

"What am I joining?" Motoki questioned, deeply concerned.

"Therapy."

An eyebrow raised, "Therapy?"

"Usagi's therapy. When she gets upset she wraps herself in her blanket, drinks cocoa and tells her mom."

"I'm not sure it's working, Buddy. You don't look so good."

Mamoru nodded deliriously. "Yeah, I think it's cause I don't have the last part. Or at least anyone to fill in for a mom." An idea struck him and he looked to Motoki, "Do you wanna be my mom?"

Motoki shook his head, "Mamoru you don't need blankets or cocoa or a mom- well you might need that, but thats a whole separate level of complicated- What you need is Usagi."

Mamoru waved a hand dismissively, "Naaaaah. I'm-"

"Completely losing it?"

Mamoru nodded, "I think it's those kisses. I stay away from them and I'll be- something. You just wait and see- I stay away from her, she moves on. I move- Maybe that's what I need! To move!"

Motoki shook his head, "I don't think so. I think you need to start with sleep."

Mamoru nodded, "That sounds good. I think I have class tomorrow."

Motoki closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he helped his delirious friend from the couch, "Mamoru, tomorrow is Saturday."

"Oh." He frowned as they headed down the hall. "What happened to Friday?"

Motoki sighed at the delirious man. "I think you lost it to bunny blankets and hot chocolate."

**10:54 AM Saturday Chiba Mamoru's Kitchen**

Motoki was sitting at the island drinking coffee and reading the paper when Mamoru stumbled in. Mamoru looked blearily around the room while Motoki rose and got him a mug of coffee.

Mamoru took a few sips before asking, "What happened?"

Sitting back down, Motoki turned the page in his paper, "Usagi withdraw."

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "I've been doing better."

Motoki looked up and met his gaze, "Do you remember yesterday?"

"Well, I," Mamoru scratched his head in thought. "Not exactly. But I wasn't feeling well."

Motoki stood, turned Mamoru around and pushed him to the bathroom. Motoki stopped when Mamoru was facing himself in the mirror. "Your eyes are blood shot. You have a week worth of beard. I'm not sure the last time you showered, because honestly you're really starting to smell. You missed two days of class this week, and failed to turn in any assignments. You have two choices. Go back to Usagi and let her-"

Mamoru shook his head, "She thinks she loves me. I can't let her go down that road. She deserves more than me."

Motoki shook his head. "It's to late for that. Usagi is a stubborn girl, I don't think she's giving up on you any time soon. You have to face it Mamoru, she's not going anywhere." Mamoru refused to respond, so Motoki tried a different approach, "You can't protect her if you can't even take care of yourself." The painful pull in Mamoru's chest twisted with guilt. As he looked Motoki in the eye through the mirror, Motoki saw the change, a spark of desperation light with in his friend. "I'd like to try and help you pull yourself together. I want you to shower and shave. When you're done, meet me in the living room, and we'll work from there." Pushing his friend forward he finished, "You're no good to her as a protector if you're falling apart at the seems."

**09:46 AM Sunday Crown Arcade Game Center**

"Wow. He was that bad?" Minako asked as she leaned her head on her hands.

Motoki nodded to the beribboned blond that was sitting at his counter. "He seemed to be doing a lot better when I had to leave for work this morning. He was back to his old morning regiment- jog shower, breakfast."

"But no sign of breaking?"

Motoki shook his head with a frown, "No. He seems to think this is better for her."

Minako rolled her eyes, "I've been trying to be good! I've been giving them their space! I was so pleased when they came together on their own! And Mamoru blew it! I was impressed when Usagi saw past the pain, and took matters into her own hands! And Mamoru blew it! At this rate, they'll be ninety before he gets it right!"

Motoki shrugged, "But he's made up his mind. What can we do?"

A wicked glint gleamed in Minako's eyes as she grinned, "We meddle."

Motoki narrowed his gaze. "But you kept saying it was best to wait."

She shrugged, "He's being stupid and I'm impatient. Now here's what I need you to do."

Ten minutes later Usagi sidled up to Minako. "Hey Mina-chan! Toki-chan! What's goin on?"

Minako shrugged, "Nothin much. Wanna play the racing game?"

"Yeah!" Usagi jumped form her stool and headed toward the gaming area. Minako turned and gave Motoki a wink before following her friend's lead.

Usagi won three games before a tall dark haired guy walked up to them, "Hey. I couldn't help but notice your winning streak. Can I try my luck against ya?"

Usagi looked up, "It's up to Minako-chan."

Minako grinned, "Fine by me, I was in the middle of somethings with Motoki-chan anyway."

Minako hopped up and the boy took her place on the right side of the machine. "I'm Lee."

"Usagi." She offered with her hand.

Minako skipped back to the counter. "My end's done."

Motoki raised an eyebrow, "How did he know to come over there?"

Minako grinned, "When you went to the back, I went over and offered him $20 to go flirt with Usagi. Did you do your job?"

Motoki nodded, "He's on his way over now. I told him Goro was here looking for Usagi and you said she was on her way over."

"Good, good. He should be in a rush."

"I just hope he doesn't realize Goro doesn't know young Usagi."

As if on cue, the sliding doors jingled and announced Mamoru's presence. Motoki and Minako watched with baited breathe as Mamoru searched the arcade for the threat and the blond.

Mamoru crossed the room, oblivious to the smile on Usagi's face, as his gaze narrowed in on the dark head next to her. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and jerked him from his seat and received a startled, "What the hell?" for his trouble. Mamoru looked to the boy confused.

Usagi glared up at him, "Have you lost your mind, Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru looked abashed as Usagi knelt next to the boy and looked him over for injuries. "I'm sorry, I thought he was-" He shook his head as he felt his insides turn a nice emerald shade of green and anger fueled his voice. "Never mind. What are you doing with this boy anyway?"

Usagi glared as she helped Lee to his feet. "Not that it should matter, but talking!"

Mamoru glared back, "Well, I don't like him."

Usagi rolled her eyes, arguing back, finding it easy to fall into their old routine _'If that's how he wants it, then so be it!'_, "I don't really care if you like him. I can talk to whomever I want."

Mamoru's look darkened, "He's not talking! He's flirting!"

"No, he wasn't!"

"Of course he was! But you're to simple to see!"

"I'm not simple cause there was nothing to see!"

"He had his hand on your arm!

"He was brushing away a piece of lint!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "And I suppose in ten minutes when his lips are all over you, he just tripped?"

"You are being ridiculous! And paranoid!"

"I'm not being paranoid, he was flirting!"

"No he wasn't! And who cares if he was? Certainly not you! You wanted me to move on!"

"Not with him!"

"And why not?"

"I don't like him!"

Usagi rolled her eyes, "So?"

"Sooo-" Mamoru drawled as he thought of a reason, "He's not good enough for you."

"Says who?"

Mamoru scowled, "Says me!"

"Oh, and just what makes you qualified to make that judgment call?"

"I'm wiser-"

"You're nothing but a baka!"

"It's better than being a trusting little fool of an odango!"

"Fool? I'd rather be a trusting fool than crotchety old man, like you!"

"At least as a crotchety old man, I have sense enough to know when some schmuck is hitting on me!"

"For the last time, Lee was not hitting on me!"

"There's another reason you can't date him! Lee is a terrible name! It starts with the same letter as liar!"

"What kind of argument is that?" Usagi groaned.

"A logical one!"

"Logical? You haven't done a logical thing since you came bursting through the door!"

"It's not my fault you drive me crazy!"

"Me drive you crazy! You started this whole mess when you threw Lee to the floor!"

"I did not! You started it when you were flirting with Lee the Liar!"

"I was not flirting! But if I want to flirt with Lee the Liar, then kami help me I will!"

"But he's a creep!"

"And just how do you know that? You can smell your own!"

"I can see it in his eyes! Besides, what makes you think he's not?"

"Gee, maybe by the civilized conversation we had before you threw him off a chair!"

"You think this Neanderthal of a boy knows anything about civilized?"

"He's forgotten more about it than you'll ever know!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "This little snake doesn't know anything more than how to charm!"

"So what?"

"So he's just going to use you, Odango!"

"Maybe I want Lee the Liar to use me!"

"Well he can't!"

"Why? Because you said so? Well I hate to be the one to break this to you, but you don't get a say, Mamoru!"

"I don't give a damn what you say! I'm not going to sit back and watch some loser-" Mamoru was cut off as his brain refused to process what some loser would want to do with Usagi.

"I'm just some kid to you, so what do you care if I go out with some loser? Hell, what do you care if I kiss every loser in this place? Starting with him!" She turned to a random green haired boy to her right.

Mamoru furry clouded his face as grabbed her arm and turned her to face him again, "I can't let you do that because I do care! I love you, dammit!"

"I know that! But you're to stubborn and stupid to do anything about it!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"Well, how's this for anything!" He shouted just before hauling the petite blond, none to gently, into his embrace and smothering her with his lips, as though he was punishing her for her earlier threats. As their lips touched he felt the pull recede into his chest only to be replaced by an overwhelming warmth and swarm of emotions.

After a few moments, Usagi pulled back, lips slightly swollen, leaving her arms wrapped around his neck as he left his wrapped around her waist causing her feet to dangle above the floor, "Does this mean you're ready to be my boyfriend?"

"I-" Mamoru stopped himself trying to reign in his senses as he finally understood the ever present twinge. After several minutes he smiled to the girl in his arms, love shinning through him from the center of his beating heart, "I don't think I have a choice. I mean I'm not so good at not loving you. And how else can I protect you from all the other boys out there? I mean, I might be bad for you, but I think they're way worse, Usako."

A smile light up her face, and Usagi laughed at his excuse. "Good. I was starting to get tired of waiting for you."

"You weren't really gonna kiss that little punk?" Mamoru asked jerking his head to the left indicating the green haired boy.

Usagi shrugged with a grin, "Maybe."

Mamoru groaned, "You're going to be the death of my sanity." Usagi's tinkling laughter was cut off as Mamoru assaulted her lips once more, sending a loud cheer through the arcade.

Back at the counter, Motoki turned to Minako. "Damn, when you meddle you really get it done."

Minako nodded, smiling at her handy work. "I know. I'm good."

Lee slid next to Minako, "Do I get my money now?"

Minako grinned, "Ask the guy who pulled you from your seat."


	20. Epilogue: A Life Time of Tomorrows

_The future is not something we enter. The future is something we create._

_Anonymous_

Usagi knocked on the door before letting herself in. "Mamo-chan?" She stepped through the foyer, and into the hall, "Mamo-chan?" She heard a noise from his bedroom, and so continued down the hall. She pushed on the door and it opened to reveal Mamoru in a white undershirt, dark blue boxers and black socks. He held a dark blue sweater in his left hand and a dark green sweater in his right. "Mamo-chan what are you doing?"

Mamoru looked up, seemingly startled to see his girlfriend standing in front of him. He was glad to see she was wearing the sweater and dress he'd picked out for her the first day they had lived together(since then he had repurchased his favorite outfits from their time together so that they fit the younger version of his girlfriend.) "You look really pretty."

Usagi grinned and twirled, "Thank you."

Mamoru looked lost again, "I'm not sure what to wear. I'm not sure this is even a good idea."

"Mamo-chan. We've been dating for two months, you have to meet my parents sometime. And since you put this," She held up her left hand and wiggled her ring finger, "On my hand last weekend, Mama insists that you meet her sooner instead of later."

"What about your father? What's he think?"

Usagi grimaced, "That's not important. What is, is that Mama wants to meet you. She's gone to big trouble to fix a special dinner, clean the house, and hide the shot gun shells-"

Mamoru's eyes bulged, "Hide the what?"

Usagi shook her head, "It's just Papa's scare tactic. But you don't have to worry, Mama hid everything! Just put on a sweater and some pants, be your charming self, and everything will be great."

Mamoru looked lost again, "I was trying to do that. But I don't know what they'd like. I think the green makes me look serious, but the blue makes me look respectable."

Usagi took the green sweater and headed towards his closet grabbing a few other articles he'd strewn across the floor, "I pick the blue. Now hurry up, we were supposed to leave when I got here."

Mamoru put the sweater on and went to his dresser to search for pants. "If I take back the promise ring, do I still have to go to dinner?" Usagi stepped from the closet to glare at him. "Not that I want it back! I want you to have it! I'm proud to show the world I love you! I'd love to give you more! When you're older it'll be an engagement ring! Not that you're young! I mean you are young but- but- but- And besides we're going to get married, I swea-"

Usagi held up her hand, her glare fading into a smile, "Fine. I get your point. But no. No matter what you still have to come to dinner. Mama has wanted to meet you ever since we started dating, and this was just the excuse she needed."

"But what about your dad?"

Usagi rolled her eyes, "I told you before, he's just a little over-protective. Don't worry, Mama will keep him in check and he'll get over it."

Mamoru sighed, "Ok. I suppose we should get this over with. You ready?"

Usagi suppressed a giggle, "As soon as your put on your pants."

Mamoru pressed the door bell and waited.

"What are we doing?"

Mamoru turned to the girl at his side, "Waiting to be let in?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "Mamo-chan this is my house."

"Oh. Right. Well," Mamoru was cut off from saying anything further as the door opened to reveal a sandy haired ten year old boy. "You must be Shingo."

The boy pushed past the couple, and stepped onto the porch, "No way! That cannot be!" he turned his gaze from the car on the street to Mamoru, "Is that a Porsche?"

Mamoru grinned, "Yeah, it's the Porsche Turbo." Shingo left the porch and began to circle the car with wide admiring eyes. "I can give you a ride in it sometime if you'd like." Shingo looked up and nodded excitedly.

Usagi leaned into Mamoru, "Ya know I don't care if the Fungus doesn't like you." Shingo pressed his face to the driver's side door to get a better look at the interior, "You did lock it right?"

A tsking from behind them caught Mamoru's attention, and he turned around to face a purple haired woman that appeared to be in her mid thirties. She gave Usagi a stern look, "You really should be nicer to your brother." The woman's gaze turned to Mamoru, "And you must be Mamoru."

His hand shot out in front of him for a handshake. "Please to meet you, Mrs. Tskunio."

Ikuko reached up, ignoring his hand, and pulled Mamoru into a hug. Stepping back she said,"Please, call me Ikuko. Mrs. Tskunio is my mother-in-law, and heaven's knows I don't want to be her."

Mamoru laughed. "I see where Usagi gets her heart and her humor."

"Well, come on in. No need for us to stand on the porch all night." Ikuko stepped into the house, but stopped to call back to Shingo. "Supper will be ready in ten minutes, I expect you in and your hands washed, young man." Usagi closed the front door, and Ikuko lead them to the living room. "Kenji, dear. I'd like you to meet Usagi's boyfriend."

The sandy-brown haired man looked to be a few years older than his wife as he sat scowling in an arm chair. "Huh."

Ikuko narrowed her gaze. "Kenji, we talked about this. Manners."

Kenji grunted, rolling his eyes before he rose to his feet right hand forward.

Mamoru took his hand for a quick shake, and was mildly amused by Kenji's subtle test of his strength. "I'm very pleased to make you acquaintance."

Kenji gave another grunt before narrowing his eyes sitting down, "Just how old are you?"

Ikuko narrowed her gaze, "Kenji!"

Mamoru shook his head, "It's alright, M'am. Usagi is a special girl, I understand his reluctance, and I'm happy to answer his questions. I'm eighteen."

Kenji jumped from his seat. "Eighteen! But that's four years-"

Ikuko rolled her eyes, "Kenji sit down." He hesitated, "Now. " He did. "You're acting like my father." Kenji opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "I will remind you that you are six years older than me."

"Well that's different."

Ikuko narrowed her gaze, "Kenji remember your manners. Now, excuse me I need to finish getting supper on the table."

Usagi turned to her mother, "Do you need any help, Mama?"

Ikuko nodded and gave Kenji a pointed look, "Yes. I need you to stay here and make sure your father remembers his manners."

Usagi grinned at her mother as she left the room, and then ushered Mamoru to the love seat that sat opposite her father's arm chair.

Kenji glared at Mamoru from his arm chair. "What school do you go to, Boy?"

Usagi gave her father a look, but Mamoru happily answered. "Tokyo University."

Kenji glared at Mamoru once more, "A bit young to be at University, aren't you?"

Mamoru nodded, "Yes, sir. Actually I graduated from high school two years early, and got a head start on my college."

Kenji nodded, still glaring, "And just what are you going to school for?"

"I am currently pre-med."

"Hmm. And how do you support yourself?"

"Papa!"

Mamoru smiled at Usagi, "Its ok, Usako. He's just worried about you. He has a right to ask. And I am happy to answer. I currently live off the interest of my trust fund, and work part time for my father's corporation."

Kenji nodded, glare still in place. "And just who is your father?"

Mamoru's smile disappeared, his voice becoming stoic. "My father was Darien Shields." Kenji's jaw dropped slightly and Usagi gave him a questioning look. "I use my mother's maiden name, since my father's name is so widely known."

"You're that Chiba Mamoru?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow, "You're name has been in my paper a few times since I started writing there."

Ikuko came in, "Alright, supper is ready."

Kenji stood. "One last question."

Ikuko sighed. "Kenji."

"What are your intentions for my daughter?"

Mamoru stood from his seat, "Sir, I want nothing more than to love and care for your daughter as long as she will have me."

Usagi grinned as Mamoru slid into the driver's seat of his car. "That went well."

"You father never stopped glaring at me."

She waved a hand dismissively, "That's just cause you're my boyfriend. He liked you. And Mama loved you!"

He grinned at her, "I think Shingo liked me, too." Usagi made a face and Mamoru laughed, until he was cut off by a quiet beeping sound. Usagi groaned as she pulled the small pink calculator/communicator from her purse. "Moon here."

"We need you and Rose Boy at Juban Park, asap." The screen went blank as Sailor Jupiter cut off the transmission.

Mamoru turned the car over, and pulled into the road. "We'll have to take a rain check on that movie."

Usagi frowned, "I suppose."

Mamoru gave her a reassuring smile, "We have a life time of tomorrows. I promise we can spend each one doing whatever you wish, but tonight- We gotta save the world."


End file.
